DREAMS: Keeper of the Stars
by RedBaronFan
Summary: PART 4 OF 6 IN THE ‘DREAMS’ SERIES. Summary: A tragic event turns into a life altering situation for two agents.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **I'm back with this story…and there has been some changes. Please leave feedback to let me know you're reading. If you read it before, please bear with me through the reposting of the updated chapters. We'll soon be back to where we left off._

_If you are interested in more of my stories, please see my profile for information on where you can find them._

_As always, thank you for reading. Without readers, writers wouldn't have a purpose._

**DISCLAIMER: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuel, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental.**

**Chapter 1  
**  
Small candlelit tables dotted the room, while soft melodic tunes filled the air. The dining patrons were mesmerized by the rich, soulful voice of the tall brunette on stage. Everyone's eyes were locked on the graceful beauty, everyone that is except for one lone man, who was constantly scanning the room.

Myles Leland the Third sat in the back corner, quietly observing the other guests, noting the obvious rapture on their faces as they listened. While not his normal genre of music, he had to admit her natural presence on stage was quite enchanting.

"Like many of you, the events of September 11, 2001 forever changed my life, just like December 7, 1941 altered the way those witnessing Pearl Harbor felt and lived," the woman on stage began, much to Myles' surprise.

For the two weeks they'd been working undercover here, Hannah had pretty much stayed with the script and the songs he, as her manager, had provided her. Now, much to his chagrin, she'd suddenly changed, without his knowledge or approval. _What was she up to?_ he wondered, watching her intently.

"Through unfortunate events, ordinary people became heroes," she continued, moving to sit on the stood provided at the end of the piano. "No matter if you are a teacher or a fireman, a computer programmer or a policeman, a housewife or a nurse, everyone has that ability. They just need to find it in themselves," she finished as the piano began to play.

_There's a flower, in the smallest garden, reaching for the light.  
There's a candle, in the darkest corner, conquering the night.  
There is amazing strength, in a willing hand.  
There are victories that you've never planned.  
There's a hero, in everybody's heart. _

_There's a fire inside of everybody, burning clear and bright.  
There's a power in the faintest heartbeat that cannot be denied.  
Go on and trust yourself. You can ride the wind.  
You're gonna take your dreams, where they've never been.  
There's a hero, in everybody's heart._

_Go on and trust yourself. You can ride the wind.  
You're gonna take your dreams, where they've never been.  
There's a hero, in everybody's heart.  
There's a hero, in everybody's heart._

As thunderous applause filed the air, Myles snapped out of the trance she'd put him in with her voice. _Who would have thought a voice that beautiful could come from a woman so hard and cold_, Myles snipped sarcastically to himself, not wanting to admit fully he'd enjoyed her emotional performance. While it was obvious to his experienced ear she was untrained, he was impressed with her range and vocal talent. _Just beautiful_, he thought briefly as he watched the other agent begin her next blues number.

While there remained some friction since her transfer from the San Antonio office, Myles and Hannah had come to an unspoken agreement, enabling them to work together. _Well, we hadn't really worked together until now, _the tall blonde agent reminded himself, grimacing.

In the three months since Hannah arrival on the team, she'd been working mainly with Bobby and Jack. However, because of other commitments, Myles had been partnered with her for this undercover, which was supposed to have been one night, but had dragged into more than two weeks.

Taking a sip of the ginger ale he had in front of him, Myles remembered the sinking feeling he felt the day D announced they'd be working together. From the distasteful expression on Hannah's face, he knew she wasn't pleased by the news either. However, whether it was from professionalism or stubbornness neither one planned to back down.

_At least we can be in the same room for five minutes without verbally attacking each other_, Myles sighed resuming his surveillance of the room. _Just barely_, he groaned silently, recalling the fight they'd had just that morning.

"_We're going to see MY informants. Why can't we take my car?" Hannah asked indignant, hands on her hips as she stood almost nose to nose with Myles in the agency parking deck. Almost, if it wouldn't have been for the fact she was a half a foot shorter, so her nose only came up to his collar, but she wasn't backing down. _

"_Because I will not risk my life while you learn to drive," Myles replied. turning on his heel to saunter over to his car._

"_LEARN TO DRIVE?" Hannah shouted after him, the fury at his insult building inside her._

"_I do…" Myles began turning around, only to be cut off by her running into him when he suddenly stopped. With a glare, he continued, "I do recall a certain incident with a garbage can and a fire hydrant."_

"_Well, I'm still learning the traffic here," Hannah replied sheepishly. "It wasn't my fault those two cars pulled out in front of me," she insisted, her eyes dropping to the cement floor in embarrassment._

"_Well, I don't want to be a 'victim' of your education," Myles responded curtly, turning his back on her._

"_How am I supposed to learn, if you guys won't let me drive?" the tall brunette complained, following him as he continued to his car, this time keeping a safer distance._

"_I don't particularly care, just as long as I'm not required to be your 'guinea pig', Special Agent Starr," he retorted, getting in the car, effectively ending any further discussion as Hannah fumed quietly._

Movement to his left drew Myles' attention from his thoughts. A man with a dark briefcase moving through the nightclub normally wouldn't have drawn any suspicions, but on previous nights, as soon as Hannah started singing everything stopped. However tonight, watching the man slink towards the backstage entrance peaked the tall agent's curiosity.

Standing slowly, Myles followed the man, glancing briefly at Hannah as she finished what he knew was her final song for the night. From her subtle acknowledgement of his departure, he knew she would follow as soon as she could.

Myles entered the hallway behind the stage, just as the door leading to the basement click shut. Moving quickly, but keeping his eyes open, he turned the doorknob carefully, half expecting someone to jump out and ask him what he was doing.

_What am I doing? _Myles wondered as he descended the stairs into the basement. Something told him that he should turn around and call for back up, but his legs continued to carrying him forward, curious as to what the man was doing.

Over the last couple of months, a maniac had held the DC area hostage, not unlike in the sniper case Jack led. Taunting the F.B.I., he sent almost unsolvable riddles, giving clues to where he'd hit next. Unfortunately, three bombs had detonated killing several and injuring more than a hundred.

The two of them had been assigned temporarily to a Counterterrorism unit, where they had no descriptions of the lunatic and no way of knowing if he acted alone. This was the first time they'd received any information on a possible hit before getting the riddle that seemed to confirm the information.

In the back of his mind, Myles wondered if this was the madman as he watched him duck into the boiler room. _We've been here for two weeks. Why would he hit tonight? _he wondered, recalling the information that all the other bombs had gone off just before closing. _Which wouldn't be for another two hours_, he looked at his watch. _And this was only supposed to be an 'information gathering' stakeout, _he reminded himself. Still, he couldn't shake that feeling.

Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air and the floor dropped beneath him as the nightclub imploded on itself. The three-story structure fell to the ground in fragments, shattered bricks, plaster, and debris – everything broken, twisted, or hideously bent. Along with everyone from inside, Hannah and Myles were buried beneath the rubble as angry smoke rose from the wreckage.  
_  
Lyrics: Don Cook and John Jarvis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Because of the late hours, the streets in Georgetown were virtually deserted. Most residents had already turned in for the night. However, one house still was lit up as the computer hummed in the background, the clicks of the keyboard keeping time.

Glancing at the clock as it tick passed 1:30 a.m., Tara Manning sat back wearily, closing her eyes as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Even though she'd been transferred to another team, most units in the DC office were working on the bomber case, and hers was no exception.

While Tara didn't mind, because it meant she could still see Bobby, and most of her old team, just about every day, she did hate the long hours. _Especially since Bobby still hasn't gotten home_, she sighed quietly.

Though it had been more than four months, Tara still couldn't believe she was married, but she wouldn't have traded the last several weeks for all the gold in the world. The first couple of weeks after they returned from their assignment in Texas had been a whirlwind of activity.

From changing her name at work and with Social Security to informing their parents and finding a new place to live, she and Bobby had been kept very busy. Fortunately, Hannah transferring from Texas to take over her old position on the team almost a month later helped a lot. Jack and the others had pitched in on moving day and gave her a great 'going away' party at Bennigans, which made the transition so much easier.

Even Myles had shown up, Tara remembered with a grin. _Though the fireworks between him and Hannah had been a sight to see,_ she recalled. _If those two don't kill each other, I'd be surprised,_ she thought, smiling to herself at the memory.

_Might as well call it a day,_ Tara decided, realizing it was now close to 2:00 a.m. _Otherwise I won't be any good in the office tomorrow._

"Ug, today!" she muttered aloud. Shoving away from the desk, Tara winced as she rapped her knee sharply on its underside.

"You okay, babe," Bobby asked from the doorway, startling her.

"You're home!" Tara shouted, recovering quickly. Sprinting across the room, she sprung into his outstretched arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she crushed her mouth down on his.

Bobby stumbled back two full steps at the impact. Every rational thought slipped out of his brain as he shifted her up his body, pulling her closer.

"I'm taking this to mean that you missed me?" Bobby teased as she rained kisses across his face, nipping his jaw before moving to his neck.

"The days are just too long without you sitting across the bullpen from me," Tara gasped, breathlessly between kisses.

"Um," Bobby mumbled, staggering down the hallway to the bedroom. He made it as far as the doorway before he had to brace himself against the jamb. "Just…let me…" He changed the angle of his head, sinking deeper into the kiss until her moans echoed his.

"I taste you all the time," Bobby groaned, scraping his teeth along her throat. "All the time and it drives me crazy."

"Me too," Tara agreed, tugging at his shirt.

"Wait. Slow down," Bobby insisted, stilling her hands.

"Why?" Laughing, Tara did tormenting things to his ear with her tongue.

"Because…oh, bloody h…," Bobby growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he started toward the bed. "It feels like I've waited for centuries to find you. I want to cherish it." He managed to get a handful of her hair to draw her head back until their eyes met.

"I want to…no, I need to savor every moment that I have with you. I want…" Bobby leaned in to nibble her mouth. "To take years to make love with you every night for the rest of our lives. To touch you," he continued as he lowered her to the bed. "Taste you." Gently, he lifted her arms over her head, capturing her hands in his, pinning them to the bed.

"You talk a good game, Mr. Manning," Tara managed, quivering beneath him, "but can you follow through?" she teased.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to show you, huh, Mrs. Manning?" Bobby traced the exposed line of her belly when her sweater rode up, drawing a deep moan from her. He lowered his head towards her mouth, and at the last instant, angled away so his lips rubbed over her jaw.

Her body was taut under his, pumping off energy in almost visible waves. Her hands flexed under his, but she didn't struggle. Her heart pounded against his, and her lips yielded when he asked for them.

Tara had never known a man who would light so many fires with his mouth alone. Even as she yearned for his hands, her bones and muscles melted under the heat. Sighing, she surrendered to it. Her pulse quickened. Her mind blurred.

When he finally released her hands, Tara lifted her arms to frame his face, bringing his mouth back to hers again. Confusion set in when he suddenly pulled away from her, sitting up on the bed.

"Bobby?" Tara whimpered dazed, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Phone," Bobby replied. "I'm sorry, luv, but I've got to get it," he frowned apologetically as he flipped his cell open.

Cursing the timing of it all, Tara smiled in understanding. _If anyone can understand, I know I can,_ she told herself, knowing that the job sometimes had to come first, especially on cases like this.

As he spoke, Tara let her hands roam under his shirt, stroking and caressing his taunt skin as she waited for him to finish. Feeling him tense under he fingers, Tara looked up worried, trying to listen to what he was saying. Unfortunately, after answering, his side of the conversation changed to extremely terse, monosyllable responses.

"What is it, Bobby?" Tara questioned, her heart going out to her husband when he snapped the phone shut, his head sagging.

"That was Jack," Bobby moaned unmoving. "The DC Bomber struck again."

"Oh, no," Tara gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked, hoping this one would be different

"I don't know," he responded, turning to pull her into his arms. "A nightclub was hit."

"A nightclub? That's not his normal pattern," Tara replied worriedly. Looking into his eyes, she could tell something else was wrong.

"Tare, baby," Bobby started, taking a deep breath "Myles and Hannah have been undercover these last couple of weeks…."

"I know that, but what does it have to do with the nightclub?" she asked, brushing her fingers across his face, wishing she could wipe the worry from his eyes.

"We'd gotten information that some information was being passed at a local nightclub regarding the bombing targets," Bobby breathed hoarsely. "Hannah and Myles went undercover at the nightclub that got hit."

"Oh, my God," Tara gasped, tears filling her eyes. "Please tell me they got out," she begged as he pulled her into his arms comfortingly.

"Jack said the last time Myles checked in was a couple of hours ago," Bobby whispered, his cheek rubbing against her hair. "The bomb went off about the time Hannah's last set should have finished," he continued, holding her to him.

"We have to go," Tara insisted, pushing away from him and jumping off the bed.

"Huh?"

"We have to go to the nightclub and help," Tara repeated as she grabbed her shoes from the closet. "If they're hurt, we've got to find them," she stated firmly, grabbing his hand to pull him out the door. Failure was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As she struggled to open her eyes, Hannah had no idea how long she was out. A sharp pain seared through her head, causing her to groan in agony.

_What happened?_ she wondered distantly as she tried to remember.

"Myles?" Hannah moaned, lifting her hand to her aching temple. The stickiness she felt surprised her as she forced her eyes open. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she could only make a hazy, distorted shadow of her hand in front of her face.

_What's wrong with me?_ Hannah could feel the panic building inside her. _Why can't I see?_ she wondered, blinking her eyes several times, trying to clear her vision.

Closing her eyes again, Hannah thought back, hoping to recall what had happened. With a gasp as she remembered the explosion, she sat bolt upright, swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Her ribs hurt, but it didn't feel like anything was broken. _If only I could see,_ she thought, holding her head between her hands.

"Myles!" she called out, choking on the lingering dust as it settled around her. Unable to see where she was, she had no idea where Myles might be. _Or if he was even alive,_ Hannah thought before she could stop herself.

"No!" Hannah said aloud, shaking her head slightly as if trying to clear her mind of the negative thoughts. _I have to find him,_ she resolved, pushing herself gingerly to her feet. Her whole body ached from the explosion; her head feeling like a jackhammer was pounding inside.

The explosion happening so close to the mystery man's arrival was too much of a coincidence for her to accept. Hannah knew she was only a few seconds behind Myles, but hadn't found where he'd followed the man to before something, what she suspected was a bomb, rocked the building.

_All those people,_ Hannah shuddered, recalling the crowd that had come to hear her sing, praying they were okay.

"Can anyone hear me?" she cried as she moved forward tentatively before stumbling over unseen debris. Falling, Hannah put her hands out to catch herself, wincing at the pain as she impacted with the concrete floor.

Rubbing her sore arms, Hannah pushed herself back up to a sitting position. Looking around uselessly, she didn't know what she was going to do. _Wondering around aimlessly is stupid,_ she thought, knowing she could hurt herself more not knowing where she was going.

"Can anyone hear me?" Hannah shouted again, hearing her voice echo back to her. "MYLES? ANYONE?" she yelled again. "Please someone answer me!"

The next thing Myles knew he was waking up covered in debris and dust. He tried to look around, but the dust was so think he couldn't see much.

He knew he'd been lucky. The wall of the stairwell had been well built, providing him with some protection from the blast. Myles groaned as he tried to move, but was pinned by some bricks and concrete that had fallen across his legs.

In addition, his left arm lay useless by his side, and Myles knew it was broken even though the pain hadn't hit him yet. He could only hope that someone would find him soon.

_What happened? Where am I?_ Shock was setting in and Myles found he was having trouble thinking clearly. He could remember being at the nightclub, but at first, he couldn't remember why. Then it occurred to him. _The bomber!_

Myles looked around, expecting to see Hannah somewhere nearby. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Where was that woman?_ he wondered. His eyes widened in horror when he remembered that he'd left Hannah still singing on the stage upstairs.

"Upstairs," he muttered, looking up at what should have been two floors above him. From what he could tell, most of the upper floors had fallen down around him, missing him only because of the bars of the stairway railing held the shattered concrete away.

"Hannah," Myles mumbled, trying to push away the dreadful thoughts bombarding him. While he hadn't gotten along with the woman, he worried about what had happened to her.

_I need to find her,_ Myles resolved, pushing at the debris trying to dislodge himself. Screaming out in pain as the concrete shifted, he stopped, groaning as the pain radiated through his body.

"Not a good idea," he moaned, his ears ringing from the effort.

When the ringing in his ears stopped, Myles thought he heard something, but all the concrete muffled the sound so he couldn't make it out. _Hang in there, Leland,_ he told himself. Someone will come looking for him. _I hope,_ he thought looking around, hoping the concrete shelter that saved his life wouldn't end up being his tomb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
The door creaked quietly open as Dimitrius Gans peeked through at his sleeping son. Too many nights had passed that he'd come home from work late, missing the chance to help his kids with their homework, to throw a ball with his son, and to watch his daughter in her school plays. Most important to him was being able to tell them goodnight.

Over the course of his FBI career, D hadn't had the opportunity to do that as often as he liked, and it had taken the toll on his marriage before. However, the last couple of months as the team's acting supervisor, his family had enjoyed the privileges of him being able to get off almost every day at five.

That is, until the team was assigned the D.C. Bomber case. While officially, D didn't have to work the late hours with the team on the investigation, he couldn't bring himself to go home when so many people had been hurt and killed.

_We have to find this madman before anyone else gets hurt,_ D vowed determinedly, taking one last look at his son before pulling the door shut. Checking on his daughter briefly, he continued down the hallway towards the master bedroom, where the flickering light told him the television was still on.

Rounding the corner, D expected to find his wife had fallen asleep again waiting on him, but he stopped short in the doorway when he saw her propped up against the headboard reading. A soft smile played across his face as he leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb, watching her in the dim light. _How did I ever get so lucky? _he asked himself, his eyes traveling across her.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping, or are you going to come to bed?" Donna asked with a smirk, barely looking up from her book.

"Do I have to?" D pouted dramatically. "I sort of like the view from here," he grinned, enjoying the bashful blush on his wife's cheeks before he pushed away from the doorway.

"Well, I could make it worth your while," Donna flirted, catching his hand as he passed on his way to the closet.

"Oh, really," D teased, smiling as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. A flash on the television caught his attention as he stood up again, a frown coming over his face when he saw the information scrolling across the bottom of the screen. "Honey, turn that up, would you?" he asked, motioning toward the television, the tension filling the room.

"Sure," Donna replied, grabbing the remote from the corner of the nightstand, pressing the button to increase the volume.

"…Ground Zero of the blast was the trendy Westhurst nightclub," a new reporter briefly relayed into the camera. "Sources say a bomb was detonated roughly fifteen minutes ago. There are no reports of survivors at this time." At her husband's sharp intake of breath, Donna glanced up.

"D, what is it?" she asked, but he eyes were glued to the television screen, an unfamiliar and overwhelming sense of panic shadowing his face. "D?" she repeated, anxiety lacing her voice as she swung her legs off the bed. Donna was concerned to say the least. She'd never seen her husband turn that pale before…not in all the years they'd been dating or married.

"Myles and Hannah were in that building," D murmured, her hand on his chest jarring him out of his trance.

"Are you sure?" Donna's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock.

"I talked to Myles myself less than an hour ago," he choked out as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "They were working a lead on the bomber case…" his voice faded off as he burying his face in her hair.

"Oh, God," Donna whispered, laying her head on his chest as he shifted his line of sight back to the devastating rubble displayed on the television.

The ringing of his cell phone had them both reluctantly pulling apart. Reaching for his phone, D flipped it open, hoping that it would be someone telling him it was a mistake, and his fellow agents were okay.

"Gans." Keeping his arm around Donna when she tried to move away, D listened with growing disappointment as Jack confirmed his worse fears. "We just heard the news report," he replied, pulling her closer, needing to feel her next to him. 

"That was Jack," D explained when he closed the phone a few moments later. "He's picking up Sue and Lucy, and they're going to the nightclub. Bobby and Tara are going to meet them there," he continued, staring unseeingly at the floor as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"You want to go," Donna stated, pulling away from him turning to the bed.

"I just got home. Jack will call if there is any news," D grabbed her arm, turning her back to look at him.

"No, I mean you _need _to go," Donna smiled reassuringly. "Give me a minute to call Mom to come and stay with the kids, and I'll go with you," she stated, grabbing the phone from the nightstand.

"I love you." D pulled her into his arms before she could dial the number. "Thank you."

"Your friends need you, darling," Donna looked up at him with compassion in her eyes. "Now let me make this call so I can get dressed and we can get going," she insisted, caressing his cheek.

Pressing his lips to hers, D released her, watching her quickly punch out the seven-digit number before turning to the window. Looking out into the night, he could only think that the nightmare was just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calling for help until she was hoarse, Hannah struggled to control the fear that was taking over. A small part of her brain told her the longer it went with no one responding, the less chance someone probably would. However, she pushed that little voice down inside of her, refusing to listen.

"If they can't come to me, I'll just go to them," Hannah stated, the wavering of her voice conflicting with the determination of her words. She stood, her knees shaking as she paused, trying fruitlessly to get her bearing in the internal darkness.

Slowly sliding her feet forward across the uneven floor, Hannah put her hands out searching, jerking to a stop when her hand hit something. Feeling around, she realized it must be a wall and followed it, stumbling once or twice as she encountered piles of fallen debris.

Her brow furrowed when Hannah she felt something different jutting from the wall. Rubbing her scraped up hands across the cool metal, she realized she must have found the stairs. From the direction of the rail, she figured she must be at the bottom, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember going down them.

"Unless this is heading upstairs," Hannah rubbed her, aching forehead in confusion. _But that railing isn't metal_, she recalled, running her fingers through her dust laden brown hair. "I've got to be in the basement," she muttered aloud, more confused as ever as to how to got down there, while she continued feeling along the wall. 

_Did I follow Myles down here?_ she wondered, trying to remember the moments just before the explosion. _If I did, where is he?_ she thought with a sigh. _He wasn't the way I came._

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Hannah struggled with the conflicting emotions inside her. Part of her told her to climb the stairs towards what she was sure to be some help. However, a stronger urge pushed her away from the steps, her hands groping the wall where a pile of debris blocked her path.

Hannah continued searching, seeking. For what, she didn't know, but she had to find it. It was drawing her to it. Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel it almost as if it had her hand pulling her.

"I'm coming," Hannah whispered, the lure getting stronger with every passing second, with every heartbeat.

Hiking up the skirt of her evening gown, Hannah carefully climbed over the rock, brick, and debris in her way. Hoping she wasn't making things worse for her rescuers, she couldn't stop herself. Despite her care, she lost her footing, sliding down the pile, landing with a thud at the bottom.

"Ouch," she moaned her derriere smarting from the impact as she wiped her hands on her already dirty and torn dress. "Myles, where are you?" Hannah whispered with worry, half to herself.

Suddenly, there was a sound…soft and low, but she heard it. Hannah turned her head, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, echoing off the concrete walls around her.

_Ug! If only I could see!_ she groaned, slamming her hand against the floor in frustration.

The sound came again and Hannah turned putting her hand out. _Was it coming from the pile I just crawled across?_ she wondered, pushing herself up. Slowly, she worked her hands across the pile of rocks and bricks, listening and feeling as she went.

"Myles!" she called out loudly, standing on her tiptoes trying to feel around the corner that was blocked by debris, hoping the noise she heard was him.

"What!" his voice bellowed next to her, startling her so bad that she lost her balance, falling into the rubble, and then rolling down to land sprawled across the chest of the man buried beneath it.

"Ow," Myles groaned in obvious pain. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Hannah snapped, awkwardly pushing herself off him, having recognized that distinctive New England accent.

"Well, I believe you found me," Myles moaned. "Great _investigative_ work," he bit disdainfully

"Ah, sorry, but if you wouldn't have yelled, I wouldn't have fallen," Hannah murmured, turning her face away front him as a pink blush tinged her cheeks. _Why did something like that have to happen around him of all people?_ she wondered embarrassed.

"I'm less than five feet from you. How hard could it have been to look down?" he questioned sarcastically, though his cynical comments didn't hide the pain in his voice.

"We need to get out of here," Hannah whispered through clinched teeth, getting confirmation for the first time that there was something wrong with her eyes and not just dark in here. She wanted so much to respond to his caustic remarks. _But now wasn't the time,_ she reminded herself shakily, recalling her promise to pick her battles with the tall blonde agent. "Are you hurt?" she asked tentatively, twisting her fingers together in front of her. Even though she couldn't see him, she could almost feel his eyes on her.

"_Am I hurt?"_ Myles repeated mockingly. "Well, I think that's apparent."

"What do you mean?" Hannah questioned, her head snapping back around towards the sound of his voice, her patience waning.

"I mean the pile of bricks on my legs should have been a clue, Special Agent Starr!" Myles barked cruelly, his pain getting the better of him. "You are part of a F.B.I. surveillance team. If you didn't see them, maybe you need to think about a transfer!"

"Actually, no, I didn't see them, _Mr. High and Mighty Myles Leland the Third!_" Hannah shouted, finally losing her cool. "I haven't seen much of anything since I woke up after the explosion, _Mr. Know-It-All Special Agent_," her anger boiling over. The tension was thick in the room as the silence hung between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
When he first saw the woman climbing over the twisted metal and concrete, Myles thought he was seeing things. The chills coursing through his body told him that shock was already setting in, so he couldn't tell anymore what was real and what wasn't. Hearing the distinctive Texas drawl that had grated on her nerves for so long when she slipped down the other side of the mound and landed hard on the ground, he knew he wasn't dreaming. 

_Hannah,_ Myles thought with a low groan, closing his eyes against the waves of pain that continued to shoot through him. _Well, at least I can still feel everything_, he moaned wearily, not wanting to think about the possibility of being stuck down here with that woman indefinitely. 

"Myles!" Her voice sounded as if she was right on top of him.

"What!" His eyes jerked opened, expecting her to be looking down at him. Instead, Hannah was on her toes, peering over the pile of rock as if she was looking for something. That is, she was until Myles' sharp response had her jerking backwards, tumbling down the debris toward him as her hands scraped along the jagged concrete trying to catch hold.

"Ow," Myles groaned as she landed across his chest, the impact jarring the rest of his body still trapped under the debris. "What are you doing?" he grunted as he used his free hand to push her off him.

"Looking for you," Hannah snapped awkwardly as she pulled herself off him. Her soft brunette hair that was piled so neatly on her head now hung in disarray around her face, shielding her expression from him.

"Well, I believe you found me," Myles moaned. "Great_ investigative _work," he bit disdainfully, the pain in his legs and back excruciating.

"Ah, sorry, but if you wouldn't have yelled, I wouldn't have fallen," Hannah murmured as she continued to look away from him.

"I'm less than five feet from you. How hard could it have been to look down?" Myles questioned sarcastically. _What is she looking at?_ he wondered, trying to see what had her attention.

"We need to get out of here. Are you hurt?" Hannah whispered, twisting her fingers together in front of her.

"_Am I hurt?"_ Myles repeated mockingly. "Well, I think that's apparent!" he shouted at her, looking down at his trapped limbs.

"What do you mean?" Hannah questioned, her head snapping back around towards the sound of his voice.

"I mean the pile of bricks on my legs should have been a clue, Special Agent Starr!" Myles barked without looking up. "You are part of a F.B.I. surveillance team. If you didn't see them, maybe you need to think about a transfer!"

"Actually, no, I didn't see them, _Mr. High and Mighty Myles Leland the Third_! I haven't seen much of anything since I woke up after the explosion, _Mr. Know-It-All Special Agent_," Hannah shouted, her anger boiling over. 

Even with all their arguments, Myles had never seen her loose her temper, so this change in behavior surprised him. Looking up, whatever retort he had in mind died on his lips as he saw her face.

For the first time since Hannah had come crawling over the rubble, Myles took the time to look at her, really look at her. Her elegant purple evening gown, which he'd overheard her telling Sue and Lucy made her feel like royalty, was ruined with soot and dirt, not to mention numerous tears. One broad strap held on precariously by only a few thin threads.

The skin that was exposed didn't appear too bad at first glance, until Myles looked closer. Small jagged cuts and scrapes littered her arms and shoulders from where Hannah must have been hit by broken glass or fallen debris. Nothing appeared serious, only a few of which might even require stitches.

However, that wasn't what concerned him the most when Myles finally took the time to study her in the dim light. Hannah's face was one massive bruise, extending from one cheek up across her nose and other cheek into her hairline behind her left ear, as if she'd impacted with a brick wall. _Or one impacted with her_, Myles thought wryly glance at the ruins that was once a basement around them.

"I had no idea," Myles whispered, his voice calm and soothing almost sounding unnatural, even to his own ears. Though Hannah continued to glare in his general direction, he could see the fear mixed in with the anger she felt for him silhouetted in the red pools of her bloodstained eyes.

_Whatever caused that bruise must have burst some blood vessels behind her eyes, _Myles thought, reaching out to take her hand with his good one. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but knowing she couldn't see had him worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, using her hand to tug her towards him so he could see her face clearer in the shadowy basement.

"I'm fine," Hannah snapped, pulling her hand back, scorn still heavy in her voice. "I just don't know how I'm gonna get you out of here," she mused, slightly irritated as she reach towards the debris trying to determine what she had to do.

_Always in charge, _Myles rolled his eyes, recalling many of their fights as she continued to feel across the pile of rocks and concrete around him.

"It's no use," Myles informed her quietly, watching her closely. "There's just too much for you to move."

"Maybe if I move it one piece at a time," Hannah murmured almost to herself.

_Obviously, the blow to her head affected her hearing too,_ Myles groaned as she started pulling debris off the pile setting it behind her. _Well, if anyone is stubborn enough to do this, it would be her_, he laid his head back closing his eyes again.

"How did you find me?" Myles asked, hoping to get her mind on something else before she hurt herself. Opening his eyes, he watched her struggle with a large block of concrete. Despite his own situation, his heart went out to her wishing there was something more he could do.

"Listening and feeling around, I guess," Hannah shrugged, her fingers going nervously through her hair as she spoke. "If you wouldn't have said something, I probably would still be wondering around," she admitted, almost bashfully.

_Somehow I seriously doubt that_, Myles thought. One thing working with Sue as well as Tara and Lucy had taught him was not to underestimate the strength of a woman when she sets her mind to something. More importantly, even though it had been a tough lesson for him at times, he'd learned that barriers were only obstacles if the person lets them be.

"How far did you come when you were looking for me?" Myles asked suddenly, realizing she may have stumbled across something that could help them without even knowing it. "Did you hear any rescuers? Did you find anyone else that might be able to help us?" he prodded, instinctively going into interrogation mode.

"If I did, do you think I'd be here doing this by myself?" Hannah snapped as she heaved another couple of bricks off the pile.

"I know that," Myles retorted, glaring at her. _Why did she always have to be so obstinate? _ he wondered. "But you might have missed something," he insisted.

"Thank you, Myles!" Hannah scoffed sarcastically, her hands going to her hips in disgust. "I was hoping that, considering the situation we're in, you wouldn't continually bring up what you see as my incompetence as an agent, but I guess that's just too much to ask!"

"That's not…." Myles stammered, but she pushed on as if she didn't hear him.

"I know you haven't thought too highly of me, and considering how we met, I guess that's understandable," Hannah's voice faltered a bit. Myles wondered if she was reminded of the 'unconventional' way they'd met, too. "But I'm trying. Finding my way around down here wasn't exactly a walk in the park, not being able to see where I'm going or what's around me," she continued.

"That's understandable," Myles murmured, but again she ignored his remarks.

"And I'll have you know, Mr. Myles Leland the Third, I'm a tad claustrophobic, so the last thing on my mind was searching for clues or whatever, like you must think every 'good' agent would have done," Hannah bit off angrily. "I did my best to get here and I'm going to do my best to take care of the situation until help arrives."

"I can see that," Myles snipped.

"Now, if you don't mind, my head feels like its going to explode, so I'd really like to get back to work on this pile _WITHOUT _all the unnecessary questioning and second guessing," Hannah quipped as she reach back into the pile.

Grabbing another rock, Hannah picked it up and angrily chucked it to the side. She was just reaching for another when a loud clink and a menacing hiss filled the air.

"What was that?" Hannah asked with a slight tinge of panic in her voice.

"Oh, I can talk now," Myles jibed as he lifted his head to look in the direction of the hiss.

"Myles!"

"Uh, that would appear to be the gas line you just knocked off the wall with that pitch, Agent Starr," Myles retorted somewhat sarcastically, his eyes widening in worry.

_This woman really is trying to kill me_, Myles groaned as he listened to the colorless gas escaping.

"That can't be good," Hannah moaned.

"You think?" he snipped curtly. _How long did they have before it would choke them out? _Myles wondered, looking around the small area they were enclosed in. _There's got to be something I can do_, he thought. _But what?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Outside what was left of the building, Jack Hudson was the first to arrive, with Sue Thomas and Lucy Dotson in tow. Seeing the devastation in the stark light of the rescue and fire vehicles, they were all struggling to control their scattered emotions.

Ushering the women toward the Incident Command Center van set up by DCPD, his eyes scanned the crowd that had gathered, praying Myles and Hannah had somehow made it out. _Maybe they just weren't able to contact anyone,_ Jack hoped as he searched. However, his heart sunk when he didn't see their faces in the throng that had formed.

_They hadn't made it out,_ Jack groaned inwardly, showing his badge to get them admitted past the police barricade. _Yet,_ he reminded himself with a determined set of his jaw.

Just before he stepped through the van door into the ICC, Jack couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to the damaged building. _Please God, not again,_ he prayed, thinking briefly of the friends he'd lost that fateful September day.

"Diana?" Jack blinked, his eyes adjusting to the different light inside the Command Center.

"I didn't know you were working the bomber case," Sue mentioned, recalling the DCPD detective that had introduced them to Troy.

"I'm not." Lt. Diana Grove turned with a grim smile for her old friends. "I was on my way home when I heard the call come in on the scanner and came to see what I could do to help. What are you doing here?"

"I've got two inside," Jack stated bleakly, casting a sorrowful glance over the bustling activity inside the van. "What can you tell us?"

"Not much, and nothing good unfortunately," Diana frowned, before calling another man over. "Who's inside?" she asked as they waited for the other man.

"Myles, and a new agent, Hannah Starr," Jack responded, moving out of the way of some people trying to enter. "We've been doing surveillance on the nightclub for the last couple of weeks," he explained, his hand instinctively going to Sue's back as he spoke.

"You don't know if they made it out, do you?" Lucy asked quickly, her words almost running over each other in her haste.

Jack put his hand comfortingly on the tall black woman's shoulder. _Even after the way Myles treated her when they were dating, she still cares,_ he thought compassionately.

"Officer Donovan has a list of everyone that's already been taken to the hospital or released from the scene," Diana told them, stopping a slightly overweight deputy as he passed. "But I haven't seen Myles, and no one has said anything about any agents," she apologized, looking at the deputy inquiringly, who shook his head scanning his clipboard.

"Well, I think I'd still like to check anyway…just in case," Lucy offered with a shrug.

"Good idea," Jack agreed, seeing the other woman's anxiety and hoping this little bit of activity would keep her busy while he found out more information.

"Donovan, Ms. Dotson would like to check your list for some friends that were in the building," Diana explained, receiving a curt nod from the man before he guided Lucy to the adjacent set of tables.

"So, what is the status of the rescue attempt?" Jack asked, watching his co-worker go before turning back to the blonde detective.

"On hold."

"Hold?" Sue repeated as she signed the word, looking at Jack in confusion.

Jack felt his stomach twist into knots as he nodded confirmation to the tall blonde beside him before turning his attention back to Diana. _This can't be good news,_ he thought, placing his hand on Sue's back, needing her close as he waited for the detective to explain.

"I know," Diana continued, putting her hand up as if to hold off any arguing from the dark-haired agent. "We want to get in there as soon as possible, but right now we have a bigger concern."

"Bigger concern?" Jack asked, his patience wearing very thin.

"What could be a bigger concern than search and rescue?" Sue questioned, her head snapping back and forth, as she tried to read their lips to find out what was going on.

"Another bomb," Diana stated forebodingly. "One of the patrons that made it out said there was a second bomb, and until we can confirm whether that is true or not, we can't send a search and rescue team in," she continued as her friends stared at her in shock.

"But Myles and Hannah…" Sue whispered to Jack.

"Will just have to wait until we know what we are up against," a woman's voice interrupted them from behind Jack.

"Kels, this is Special Agent Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas with the F.B.I," Diana introduced the woman, who was dressed all in black SWAT garb. "Jack, Sue, this is Kelsey Malone with the bomb squad. We've got two agents inside," she explained as the woman pushed passed. Turning around, Kelsey watched with a raised eyebrow as Jack signed the introductions.

"Sorry, I forgot," Diana apologized, realizing she'd made the introductions when Sue's view was obstructed by the other woman. "Sue's deaf," she turned to the other woman and explained.

"I sort of gathered that," Kelsey quipped, looking at the blonde woman with puzzlement. "I don't know what all that other stuff was, but I did recognize my name," she admitted, awkwardly finger spelling **K-E-L-S-E-Y**.

"You sign?" Sue questioned looking someone excited.

"No, my friends and I learned the alphabet in school…so we could 'talk' to each other in class," Kelsey shrugged reluctantly, looking at Jack. "Tell her, I guess some of it stuck with me."

"You can tell me yourself," Sue spoke up as the other woman's eyes snapped back to her. "I read lips," she explained, elbowing Jack slightly as he smirked.

"Sorry," Kelsey blushed. "I don't know what to do," she looked at Sue expectantly.

"Just talk normal," Sue told her with a reassuring smile.

"And look at her," Diana offered. "She'll do the rest."

"So, now that we have that taken care of," Jack interjected, leaning in over Sue's shoulder, his hand on her back affectionately. "How long before we can send rescue teams in?" he asked the new addition.

"Well, right now, I'm waiting for the last of my team to get here. He's stuck on the Beltway behind an accident," Kelsey sighed, adjusting her demolition belt. "It will be at least another ten or fifteen minutes…"

"But they might not have another ten or fifteen minutes," Jack bellowed angrily, drawing the attention of those inside the vehicle as well as just outside.

"Jack," Sue whispered, laying a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

"We don't know what kind of injuries the people inside might have, including Myles and Hannah," Jack continued, his voice only slightly quieter, knowing the more he yelled, the harder it would be for Sue to keep up. "Then you tell me another bomb might be inside, but we're just going to wait?"

"Listen, I know you are worried about your friends, but I'm not going in there a man down," Kelsey barked defensively. "So unless you've got someone with bomb squad experience in your pocket, we wait for my man," she retorted, standing toe to toe to the dark-haired agent.

"Well, I'm not in his pocket, but I've got the experience," a distinctive Australian voice stated from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Kelsey snapped suspiciously as Sue followed everyone's eyes as they turned to find Bobby and Tara Manning standing just inside the door.

"Special Agent Bobby Manning," Jack announced with a smile. "Formerly of SWAT's bomb disposal team," he added smugly.

"Don't worry," Diana added briefly. "I'll vouch for his credentials," she assured the woman.

"Okay, then pretty boy," Kelsey agreed reluctantly. "I guess you're with me. Let's get you suited up," she stated, making her way to the door.

"No worries," Bobby clapped his hands together with almost boyish glee. Ducking his head to kiss his wife, he told her, "Be right back."

"You better," Tara whispered, before moving to stand next to Sue.

"Be careful, Crash," Jack warned, his hand on his best friend's arm stopping him briefly as they stepped out the door.

"Aren't I always, Sparky?" Bobby grinned, and with a wink, he followed the woman who was already barking off orders to the tall Aussie.

"Only thing you've really got to worry about in there," Kelsey cautioned as they moved away.

"What's that, shelia?" Bobby questioned as she threw him a spare disposal suit.

"If you ever see me running…make sure you keep up," she advised seriously, before calling to the rest of her team to get ready.

"I'll keep that in mind, shelia," Bobby groaned quietly, his eyes meeting Jack's across the parking lot.

The dark-haired agent wasn't sure if they'd ever be able to make it up to Bobby for the sacrifice he was making going in there with that woman. _But I'm sure glad he is_, he thought. _Just don't let anything else happen before he gets them out? _he prayed silently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hannah couldn't believe what Myles had just told her. _Could this day get any worse?_ she asked herself, her head throbbing in response.

"We're not going to die in here," Hannah murmured quietly, pushing herself stiffly to her feet.

"What?" Myles asked as she leaned heavily against the pile of debris, a wave a dizziness washing over her.

"Can you see the pipe?" Hannah asked louder, gingerly easing her way toward the wall where she threw the brick. The foul odor of the gas already beginning to sting her nose told her she was heading in the right direction.

"What are you doing?" Myles demanded, the tautness of his voice telling her that he was straining his neck to see her. "Come back her, Hannah! It's not safe," he bellowed.

"Like suffocating from this gas is?" Hannah barked back as she threw her hands out to catch herself when she tripped over some fallen bricks. "If I can find the cut off…" she let her voice trail off as she pushed herself resolutely to her feet again.

"But you'll never find it," Myles groaned in frustration. "It's no use."

"I will if you would tell me where the pipe is. I can follow it to the cut off," Hannah insisted as she fell again, landing with a thud on the hard concrete floor. "I can do it if you'd just help me! I don't want to die down here!" she screamed, pounding her fists into the concrete.

"Okay! Okay!" Myles agreed firmly. "But you're never going to make it there if you keep falling," he added sardonically.

From her hands and knees, Hannah glared back in his general direction. _Thank you, Sherlock Holmes,_ she thought sarcastically, hearing him grunt and groan as he shifted position.

"I can see the shut off valve from here," Myles announced, obviously ignoring her fierce look of disapproval. Hannah could hear him moving around, at least as much as his position under the debris would allow him.

"Where?" Hannah stood quickly, forgetting their environment momentarily as she moved again toward the wall. In her haste, she found herself back down on the floor in her original position.

"If you would just slow down, Hannah…" Myles snapped, clearly losing his patience with her.

"We don't have time," Hannah choked, the gas thicker over where she was.

"We don't have time for you to keep falling and pass out before you get there," Myles retorted sharply. "But if I tell you what to do, you'll be there in no time, and we might just have a chance."

_Yeah, right_, Hannah though, coughing from the pungent odor assailing her. _More than likely you'll run me into the nearest wall,_ she glared, leaning heavily on her hands.

"Trust me, Hannah," Myles pleaded. "Please!"

Something in his voice made her listen. _He sounds so sincere_, Hannah thought, weighing her options. _Not that I have much choice_, she realized with a frown. She knew he was right, and she'd make it quicker if they worked together.

"Okay, but hurry up," Hannah coughed finally. Pushing herself to her feet one more time, she waited for his instructions.

"Tear off the bottom part of your dress," Myles ordered, earning yet another glare from the brunette agent. 

"Now is not the time to make a pass at me, Agent Leland," Hannah smirked through her coughs. "Save it for when we get out," she advised, her head really starting to swim as the gas continued to pour out of the pipe.

"I'm not…" Myles started, only to clamp whatever retort he had off mid breath. "You need something to cover your mouth from the fumes," he explained quickly through clinched teeth.

"Oh," Hannah murmured, feeling a warm flush tinge her cheeks as she bent over to follow his orders. Fortunately, climbing over the rocks and debris had already torn the train of her dress, so it was just a matter of tearing the material the rest of the way and tying it across her face.

"Okay, now slide your left foot forward until you feel that pile of rocks," Myles directed when she stood back up.

_Just listen to his voice_, Hannah told herself, shaking her head as if to clear it. Even with the material over her mouth and nose, she was coughing heavily, swaying slightly as she moved.

"Great! Now you're going to have to climb over that. It's not that tall," Myles told her reassuringly. "The cut off is just on the other side."

Hannah grabbed her skirt, lifting it out of the way before raising her foot up on to the pile. Her chest hurt from coughing, but she wouldn't stop as she pushed herself up and over. 

Sliding down the other side, she forced herself to her feet. The hissing of the gas escaping the pipe was almost as loud as the pounding in her head as she waiting for her next instructions.

"The cut off is to your right," Myles called to her. His voice sounded so far away, but it pushed her into action. _I can't disappoint him_, Hannah thought, reaching out her hands searching. "You can do it, Hannah!" he called encouragingly.

"That's it! You've got it!" Myles praised loudly when her hands closed around the valve knob. "Now, turn it to your left," he called, and Hannah moved her hands to comply. The stiff metal resisted at first, but soon gave way under her efforts.

"You're doing it!" Myles called, the relief heavy in his voice as the sound of escaping gas slowly faded. "You did it!" he shouted, almost in disbelief when the valve finally stopped turning, the gas no longer pouring out.

Coughing uncontrollably, Hannah leaned her head against the cold brick wall, closing her eyes. _I did it_, she thought with satisfaction.

"_NO HANNAH!_" Myles barked, causing her head to jerk up in surprise. "You can't stay there," he cautioned.

"I can't make it back, Myles," Hannah choked out between coughs. "I just need to rest a minute."

"The gas is too thick over there, Hannah!" Myles shouted, worry tinting his voice. "You have to come back _NOW_!" he demanded.

"I can't," Hannah cried, sagging against the wall, her lungs feeling like they were on fire. 

"I need you over here, Hannah," Myles pleaded a sudden desperation in his voice. "I cut myself pretty bad, Hannah. I'm bleeding. _HANNAH!_ Help me!"

"Myles?" Hannah croaked weakly. _I've got to help Myles_, she thought feebly, pushing herself away from the wall, and stumbling back to the pile of debris.

"Hurry, Hannah," Myles beseeched. "I really need you!"

_I'm trying,_ Hannah sobbed silently as she struggled to pull herself over the mound of bricks, sliding on her stomach down the other side. Pausing for only a moment, she forced herself to her hands and knees, crawling in the direction of Myles' voice.

_The gas doesn't seem so thick over here,_ Hannah thought absentmindedly, fighting to take deeper breaths, but hampered by her hoarse, hacking cough. Feeling a hand in her hair, she realized she made it back.

"Are you okay?" Hannah creaked, sitting back on her hip as she reached other her hands towards him. "Where are you hurt?" she asked shakily, her fingers touching his broad chest and curly hair.

"I'm fine now that you're back," Myles sighed with relief, his hand pushing the hair back from her face as she coughed. "Just relax and take a few deep breaths. Everything will be okay now," he assured her softly.

Hannah wanted to argue that she didn't need him telling her what to do anymore, but she just couldn't find the energy. Letting her head fall forward, she gave in to the most recent coughing spell as it ravaged her body.

_Just give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll…_Hannah's thought remained unfinished as her body gave into the enveloping fog that slowly engulfed her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**  
Though he would never admit it publicly, Myles hadn't been that afraid since the day he was shot and nearly lost his life. When Hannah had first started toward the broken pipe, he thought she was losing it. However when he thought about it, he'd realized she was their only hope.

Not used to being on the sidelines watching, Myles had done his best to help her, despite his condition. He'd almost given up on her when Hannah taunted him about his comment on her dress. _That woman can be so infuriating,_ he thought, but at least her tenacity played in his favor when she'd all but given up.

_She's going to kill me, _Myles thought with a slight smile when he told her that he was bleeding. Though he knew when he said it, his little lie would galvanize her into action.

By the time she returned to his side, Hannah's breathing was shallow and raspy, worrying him. When she stopped responding to his questions altogether, collapsing against the pile of debris, Myles thought he'd lost her.

_I never should have let her go over there,_ Myles admonished himself, all the while ignoring the little voice in his head telling him there was no way he could have stopped her. _Thank God,_ he sighed deeply, stretching his arm up to check for a pulse at the base of her neck. The steady thud of her heartbeat felt a little fast under his fingers, but at least it was there.

The movement of his hand at her neck caused Hannah to begin a downward slide across the pile of debris towards him. Myles tried to stop her descent, but with only one hand, and the position he was in, he couldn't stop the momentum, only slowed it as her head came to rest on his chest.

Shifting his hand around, Myles pushed her brown hair from her face, listening carefully to her breathing. _At minimum, she has a head injury,_ he thought with concern, unsure if he should let her rest. _The gas couldn't have made her condition any better,_ he sighed, trying not to notice how peaceful she looked lying there, only inches from his face.

"Hannah! Wake up!" Myles called loudly, watching her carefully. "Hannah!" he repeated, moving his hand to her shoulder, urging her awake.

A soft moan escaped Hannah's lips as she rubbed her cheek against his shirt, trying to burrow deeper into the tranquil sleep she craved. Myles knew he had to force her awake, or she might be forever lost to her peaceful dream world.

"Hannah!" he shouted again, shaking her shoulder harder.

"Myles?" Hannah murmured quietly, her voice still raspy from the gas.

"Yes, Hannah, it's Myles," he groaned loudly in exasperation. "You need to wake up!"

"No. Sleep," Hannah pleaded groggily.

Despite all of their arguments in the past, Myles really hated being unkind to her right now. However, Hannah's obvious injuries, as well as her possible ones, made it imperative to do whatever it took to wake her up.

"Just like a woman to not be able to pull her own weight when the going gets tough," Myles stated, hoping the implication would get her attention…and it worked.

"What?" Hannah moaned, her body stirring as she tried to wake up.

"I've always said women didn't belong in the F.B.I., unless they were bringing the real agents coffee," Myles continued staunchly, straining his head back to see her face.

"I'll have you know women can do the same as men in anything…and most times are even better," Hannah croaked hoarsely as her eyes forced their way open.

His breath caught in his throat when Myles looked into her eyes and saw their vacant stare. _My God, what if it's permanent? _he thought with compassion, his hand involuntarily brushing through her disheveled brown locks.

"I didn't see you over there trying to get the gas shut off now, did I?" Hannah whispered sarcastically as she awkwardly disentangled herself from his arm, pushing herself to a seated position.

"Not that I had much choice in my condition," Myles bit back sardonically, noticing the pink flush that had come over her cheeks as she sat up.

"Oh," Hannah stammered, her brow furrowed as if she was trying to remember something. "You're hurt?" It was more of a question than a statement, causing Myles to worry about her condition. When her hands moved to his chest searching, he realized what she was talking about.

"No, I'm fine," Myles insisted, brushing her hands away.

"But you're bleeding," Hannah persisted. "Where are you hurt?" she questioned, her hands going back to their probing.

"I'm fine," Myles snapped, pushing at her hands abruptly.

"Ouch," Hannah pulled her hand back to her chest. "What's wrong with you, Myles? I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me where you are bleeding, so I can help," she continued, forcing herself to take a deep breath before she lost her patience with him again.

"Uh…" Myles stammered, looking everywhere but her face, even though he knew she couldn't see him. _How did I get myself in this situation again?_ he wondered.

"What is it, Myles?

The desperation in her voice drew his eyes back to her face, and Myles sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way, but he knew eventually she'd find out that he'd lied to her about his injuries. _Better to come clean now_, he mused regretfully.

"I'm not bleeding," Myles whispered quietly, still trying to keep her hands away from him.

"What?" Hannah stopped, her body still as she stared at him.

"Uh, I'm not bleeding," Myles repeated a little louder. "I never was bleeding," he finally confessed, waiting for the explosion.

Myles expected her to be angry, but he never anticipated her real reaction. Instead of yelling at him like she normally would, Hannah leaned back against the pile of debris, her hands entwined in her lap. Her face was emotionless as she sat staring unseeingly into the room.

"Hannah, I'm…" Myles began, reaching out to her.

"I'm going to see if there is anyway out of here…or if I can at least hear the rescue teams," Hannah interrupted abruptly, swatting his hand away from her arm as she pushed herself tentatively to her feet. Reaching out to steady herself on the pile of rocks and debris when she swayed slightly, she turned and began pulling herself around the pile to where Myles first saw her.

"Hannah. Wait, Hannah. Hannah!" Myles called after her, but she ignored him as she disappeared from view.

_Great job, Leland!_ Myles berated himself as he looked around the solitary room again., _I just hope she forgives me enough to bring back someone, if she finds them,_ he thought ruefully. _And doesn't get hurt more in the process, _he worried, his eyes going back to where she disappeared.

"HANNAH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

The sound of the bomb squad's respirators was all that could be heard over the radio in the Command Center. Tara stood to one side of the bank of monitors, her eyes glued to the screen that had been identified as Bobby's camera. The picture was grainy and jumpy as he moved around the demolished interior of the nightclub, but she could just make out the images she saw as he searched.

While she knew Bobby had done this kind of thing before joining the F.B.I., as well as on several occasions since, Tara was extremely nervous. She had no idea how her two friends where doing inside the building, and her husband had just gone in to help disarm another bomb.

_Husband, _Tara thought pensively. She couldn't believe that six months ago, she was alone, having just ended her relationship with Stanley, and now she was married…to Bobby. Things had changed so much, so fast, but she couldn't be happier with the outcome. However, she couldn't help, but wonder if their joy was coming to an end.

"Command, area one clear," Kelsey called, interrupting her thoughts. "We've got at least ten survivors in the main area, and a couple of DOAs," she announced gravely.

"Myles and Hannah?" Tara leaned toward the technician monitoring the radio.

"Roger that, Sgt. Malone," the tech glared at Tara as he responded, slightly irritated that the F.B.I was watching over his shoulder. "We've got EMT and rescue on standby," he finished as Tara moved back against the other wall, slightly embarrassed.

"No, shelia," Bobby replied, apparently hearing her question over the radio. "Not yet."

_Where are they? _ Tara sighed disappointedly, her frown deepening as the tech shot her another scathing look.

"He'll find them," D whispered in her ear, his hand comfortingly on her shoulder as she jumped in surprise.

"D, Donna, when did you get here?" Tara asked, upon finding them standing behind her. "Who's with the kids?" she questioned as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Just now. Her mother is staying with the kids," D replied as she turned to give Donna a hug. "We checked in with Jack and Diana outside."

"He said you were in here," Donna continued.

"Just can't get you away from these surveillance vans, can we?" D smiled briefly. "How's it going?" he asked, tilting his head toward the monitors.

"They found some more survivors," Tara stated grimly, her eyes darting toward the screen as she recalled the other information Kelsey just shared. "No sign of Myles or Hannah," she continued, unable to say the words aloud.

"Command, the backstage hallway leading to the basement stairs is blocked," Kelsey's voice came over the radio again, annoyance heavy in her voice. "We'll have to go another way."

"This is taking forever," Tara groaned as the tech responded. Pacing back and forth in the small area, she ran her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"They've got to take it slow, Tara," D told her reassuringly. "They don't want to accidentally miss anything," he offered, tenderly taking her by the shoulders with hopes of calming her down.

"I know, D," Tara moaned, letting him drape his arm over her shoulders. "It's just so frustrating. I'm so worried about the Myles and Hannah, not to mention Bobby now."

"I know, but Bobby is good at what he does," D acknowledged as she leaned into his side.

"If anyone can find them, you know 'Tracker Bobby' will," Donna added with a supportive smile, placing her hand on the petite agent's arm.

With a slight grin, Tara turned her attention back to the monitors. Movement on the screens caught her attention as she saw Bobby appear on Kelsey's camera. Even though he was wearing heavy bomb disposal gear, she knew her husband as well as she knew the back of her hand.

As one, D, Tara, and Donna stepped forward as Kelsey announced they found the other bomb. An eerie silence settled over the Command Center as they watched Kelsey start to unscrew the casing. 

Their eyes darted back and forth between the two monitors as Bobby reach into the box to pull out an unrecognizable shape. Their pace was quick, but measured. A collective gasp echoed through the Command Center as Bobby turned the object in his hand to reveal a timer counting down, only seconds away from zero. 

"Run!" Bobby shouted across the radio as he pushed Kelsey in front of him.

In the Command Center, Tara felt, as well as saw, the impact of the explosion as Kelsey and Bobby's cameras went haywire, and then black. Her eyes didn't move from the screen as the technician frantically tried to restore the picture, calling to them through the radio.

"Bobby!" Tara gasped, her hand going to her mouth in horror as D and Donna huddled around her.

"We've lost them," was all she heard as the room faded around her, and she sank to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

Despite the late hour, a large crowd had assembled to watch the police and fire activity after the bombing, hoping to catch a glimpse of the heroic efforts. Detectives and firefighters were huddled together in groups, waiting for word that they could go in.

Sue knew there was a lot going on, but it all was quiet for her. The harsh shadows caused by the bright lights made it virtually impossible for her to read what was being said. 

Even when they were standing in front of her, it was a strain for her to understand what was going on. Though they'd only been there for a short time, Sue's head was pounding from concentrating so hard.

Jack was huddled with Diana and other members of the DCPD at the table just outside the Command Center van. Always intense when it came to a case, he was even more so when it came to situations involving his friends.

Sue remembered Lucy telling her of his steadfast determination to find her when she was missing with Dan Malone. She got to witness his drive first hand when they were threatened and forced to hide out in West Virginia.

His compassion for others was what made him good at his job. _And one of the reasons I fell in love with him,_ Sue admitted quietly to herself, smiling shyly as she watched him work.

Unfortunately, what made Jack a great agent caused problems for Sue when he forgot to keep her in his line of vision when he was talking to someone else, or when too much was going on that she got lost trying to read lips. Always taught to take care of herself, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so she tried to follow along as best she could.

However, when it was evident she was missing more of the conversations than she was getting, Sue slowly slipped away from the group. _Jack has a job to do_, she sighed as she found an out-of-the-way place to stand on the other side of the van. _He doesn't need to baby sit me, just because I can't keep up._

For several minutes, Sue stood alone watching the activity around her, hoping that she'd soon see Myles and Hannah coming through the door unharmed. A tap on her shoulder told her someone had found her hiding place.

"Sue," Lucy asked, when she got the blonde's attention. **O-K YOU**, she questioned, her brow furrowed with unease.

"Yeah, just worried about Hannah, Myles, and Bobby," Sue bluffed, not wanting to cause any concern.

"Me too," Lucy nodded in understanding. 

Turning back to the devastated building, both women stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts and prayers for their friends inside. Movement at the corner of the building, away from the activity, caught Sue's attention causing her to stand up a bit straighter as she looked trying to figure out what it was.

"Did you see that?" She asked, glancing at her friend whose confused expression told her she hadn't.

"I think it was a dog over there by the building," Sue muttered concerned.

Before Lucy could stop her, Sue was already hurrying across the street. Peering around the debris where she'd last seen the furry creature, she prayed that she would find it before it got hurt.

"We have to find him, Lucy," Sue pleaded when Lucy finally caught up with her. "He could be hurt."

"Sue, there's a bomb in the building." Lucy grabbed the other woman's arm to get her attention. "We shouldn't be this close," she insisted, but her friend missed her plea, her eyes instead searching for the animal in the debris.

"Here, boy. I won't hurt you," Sue called, peering around the edge of a toppled newspaper stand where a small grey puppy was hiding. "You can't be here, boy. You might get hurt," she cooed as she bent to gently pick up the puppy.

With the shivering canine wrapped tightly in her arms, Sue turned to show her friend. However, the terrified expression on the black woman's face wiped the smile of triumph from hers.

"What…" Sue started, her question dying on her lips when she realized the ground was shaking. The women screamed in unison when a large chunk of brick and concrete fell from the building, landing just inches from them.

Before Sue could react, she felt a strong arm tighten around her waist, lifting her off her feet as she was pulled back from the building. She didn't have time to register what was happening before she was set back on her feet a safe distance away, the puppy still held tightly to her chest.

Seeing Lucy set down unharmed beside her, Sue turned to thank her rescuers, only to shrink back at the fury on the tall Hispanic man's face. From the uniform he and his partner wore, she knew they were among the firefighters/paramedics waiting to go in the building on a rescue mission. Beyond that, she couldn't tell as he began berating them for what she assumed was being too close to the building.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you when you yell. I'm deaf," Sue interrupted, hoping she wasn't talking too loud to draw unwanted attention. _I don't need Jack finding out about this, or he'll never let me out of his sight,_ she thought. "But if she look at me and talk normal, I can read lips," she continued a little timidly when he abruptly stopped talking, his face suddenly changing from anger to disbelief.

"An F.B.I. agent that's deaf," he scoffed, looking down at the ID she wore. "Tell me another one, sweetheart."

"I'm not an agent, but I do work for the F.B.I…and I am deaf," Sue insisted, watching the thinly veiled emotions playing across his face as he took in what she said . She'd seen it all before, anytime someone learned she was deaf, and steeled herself for the look of pity that was sure to come. 

"I guess she's deaf too," he asked instead, nodding his head toward Lucy.

_Typical,_ Sue thought with a disappointed sigh. _Just because I'm deaf, it means everyone else around me is too,_ she groaned trying to force a smile as she glanced over at her friend.

Normally, when people find out she's deaf, they tended to talk around her, instead trying to communicate through her hearing friends. This time, she was being asked to speak for her hearing friend, and though slightly amused, Sue couldn't help the flash of embarrassment she was sure her friends felt when they were asked to speak for her.

"Actually, no I'm not," Lucy replied, saving Sue from having to respond. "But I do know some sign if you'd like to try talking to us in a more civilized manner, since you obviously haven't mastered the spoken language yet," she snapped, fire dancing in her dark eyes as the man's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh…" the man stammered, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words, but nothing would come out. The returning rage was evident on his face as he obviously didn't like being knocked down a peg or two.

"What I think Gabe here is trying to say, deaf or not, you shouldn't have been that close to the building," the tall black firefighter beside him finally spoke up, his hand on his friend's arm as he silently warned him to back off. 

"From the sounds of things, the second bomb was real," Lucy stated almost questioningly. but already knowing the answer.

"Second bomb?" Sue caught only part of what her friend had said, suddenly realizing what had happened, her mind flashing to those still inside. "What about the bomb squad? The people still inside?"

"Don't know," the second man explained as Gabe responded to a call on the radio. "They haven't said anything, other than to confirm the second explosion," he shrugged, pointing to his radio.

"We've got to go, Shaw," Gabe turned after signing off. "That was command. They've got someone down in the Command Center."

"Who?" 

"Didn't say," he responded tersely, turning on his heal.

"Listen, we've got to get back to work," Shaw glared at the first man, before remembering he had to face them. "Please stay over here. We can't be spending all night rescuing the two of you, okay?" he smiled slightly to take the sting out of his words, before hastily running off after his partner.

"Was it something I said?" Sue asked confused. The two men had talked so fast, and coupled with her headache from trying to concentrate, she'd missed most of what they said.

"Something about the Command Center," Lucy explained briefly.

"Jack!" Sue cried, her heart sinking into her stomach as she thought of the stress he was under, and of what it could do to his heart condition.

Both women rushed around the Command Center van in time to see their two rescuers disappear through the door with a large portable first aid kit. The breath she didn't know she was holding rushed out in a puff of air when Sue saw jack standing next to D and Donna just outside, all three obviously safe.

"Jack!" Sue called out nervously as he turned in her direction when she approached. Her joy at seeing him all right soon faded, her footsteps faltering as she took in the grave expression on his face.

"What is it?" Sue asked concerned, when she got close enough.

"Tara," Jack responded solemnly, his hands rubbing comfortingly up and down her arms as if he wanted to hold her, but couldn't allow himself to let go.

Sue's mouth dropped open as she stared at him, praying she'd read it wrong. Turning, her gaze fell on the prone Tara just inside the van door as the paramedics began working on her.

"Oh, my God," Sue gasped. _What else could go wrong?_ she wondered vaguely as she sent up yet another prayer for her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**  
Hannah tried to be angry with Myles when she found out he'd lied to her. However, the longer she thought about it, the more she realized how much he'd done to save her life.

As she played back his words in her mind, Hannah thought not of what he said, but how he said it. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before, but maybe not being able to see helped her to listen closer.

From the day they'd met, Hannah thought the tall New Englander was abrupt and rude. However, after his recent actions, she suspected his harshness was more of a cover to hide his real emotions.

Hannah recalled the phone call from his parents than she'd overheard a few days ago. At the time, she'd thought his snotty high-class upbringing caused him to be so cold. However, she was beginning to believe he was using his aloofness to shield himself from hurt he'd felt as a child. 

As she felt her way back to the stairs she'd found earlier, Hannah made a mental note to ask Tara about it later. Right now, she had to concentrate on where she was going, or she'd never find her way back to Myles.

_And I've got to find a way out,_ Hannah told herself. She knew that even if she got all of the debris off Myles, she'd never be able to get him out without help. _If I don't get lost in the process_, she sighed, wishing she could see, but too stubborn to wait for help to come to her.

When her hands encountered the fallen rubble blocking the stairwell, Hannah's heart sunk. _We're blocked in_, she groaned, pushing the stray strands of hair out of her face, wincing when her fingers brushed across her sore cheek. _What do I do now?_ she wondered, sagging dejectedly against the wall.

Resting her throbbing head in her hand, she tried to think. _I can look for another way out_, Hannah thought, only to reject that idea quickly, when she realized she had no idea if there even was another way out. 

_Well, there is only one thing I can do,_ Hannah resolved, pushing herself away from the wall. _I'll just have to wait_, she thought, hoping a rescue team was already on the way.

Thinking about how cold Myles felt, she couldn't help, but worry that any rescue attempt might be too late. _He was definitely going into shock from his injuries,_ she thought silently. However, she didn't know what she could do for him in their present situation.

"Myles," Hannah called as she pulled herself up and over the pile of debris yet again. When he didn't answer, she felt her heart drop.

"Myles!" she repeated again, almost shouting as she dropped hard to the ground on the other side. Scrabbling up quickly, Hannah felt around until her hands encountered his still form.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse beating, weak but steady at his neck. _Thank God_, she thought silently, refusing to think of what might have happened while she was gone. He was so cold and clammy that she worried he might not make it.

_Don't leave me, Myles!_ Hannah pleaded, her eyes misting as she began to run her hands vigorously up and down his upper body. Shaking her head slightly, she tried not to think of how her fingers tingled at the touch. When a hand grabbed her wrist, she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out.

"Myles, are you okay?" Hannah asked quickly, hoping her voice didn't sound as breathless to him as it did to her own ears.

"What are you doing?" Myles questioned groggily . The disconnected tone in his voice had her worried if he was all right. 

"You're going into shock," Hannah told him sternly, pulling her hand away from him to continue rubbing up and down his chest. "I'm trying to warm you up," she explained, hoping she could do what was needed until help arrived.

"Where did you go?" Myles murmured sleepily.

"To try and find help, but the stairs are blocked," Hannah continued, her hands constantly moving as she hoped her voice didn't give away her disappointment. "We'll just have to wait until someone finds us."

"No one's coming," he groaned quietly.

"They are coming," Hannah shouted, not wanting to let him give up. "Jack would have sent someone when we didn't check in at closing. I'm sure they're on their way now," she added, running her fingers through her hair.

"Too late," Myles whispered in a hushed tone as if he was drifting off.

"It is _NOT_ too late," Hannah cried. "You listen to me, Myles Leland the third. You will fight, do you hear me? You can't leave me down here alone!" she exclaimed, shaking his shoulders to make sure she had his attention.

"Tired," he mumbled, but at least he was still responding to her.

"I know, I am too, but you've got to fight," she insisted, continuing to rub his chest to warm him. "You've got to stay awake. I can't do this alone," she pleaded.

A sudden rumble reverberated through the building, sending loose debris falling down around them. Stifling a scream, Hannah leaned over Myles trying to shield him. _What's happening?_ she wondered as the bricks and concrete fell around them.

It was over within seconds, but to Hannah it felt like hours. The silence seemed almost deafening as she sat up listening, and hearing nothing.

"Myles?" Hannah questioned, raising her hands to his face. "Myles, can you hear me?" she called again worriedly.

"Was that another bomb?" Myles asked, his voice a little stronger than it was before.

"No, of course not," Hannah shook her head. _Could it have been? _she wondered, fear beginning to take control.

"What is this water?"

"Water?" Hannah repeated, realizing for the first time her legs were getting wet. "Oh, my God. A water line must have broken. Do you see where it's coming from?"

"No, I can't see anything," Myles moaned, his voice strained as he looked around.

_Oh, God, what are we going to do? _Hannah worried as the water continued to pour in around them, filling the floor where Myles laid. It would only take minutes before it totally submerged him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Hannah vowed, wondering how she would keep that promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The dust slowly settled as the room quit shaking from the blast, revealing two still forms huddled together on the floor. A low moan escaped from one of them as he pushed himself up stiffly.

"Kelsey? Kelsey…are you okay?" Bobby questioned urgently, throwing off his headgear before carefully turning over the smaller shape.

"Yeah," Kelsey coughed, shrugging him off as she struggled to sit up by herself. Shaking her head, she realized the radio was squawking in her ear. "Command, Unit One, Ten-Four. Secondary bomb has detonated, though damage minimal," she responded, looking around them as Bobby helped her to her feet.

"Roger that, Unit One," the Command Center technician replied with obvious relief. "Thought we'd lost you, Malone."

"So did we, Baker," Kelsey called, her tone almost hushed as she looked up at the tall man beside her. While she might have doubted his bomb squad abilities at first, she knew the only reason they were still standing there was because of the Aussie's quick reaction. "Send in Rescue to see to the victims, Command," she barked, nervously looking away when Bobby caught her watching him.

"Roger."

"Now we're talking, shelia," Bobby slapped his hands together eagerly, before grabbing his helmet as he turned to continue the way they'd been heading when they'd found the bomb.

"Whoa, there, buddy," Kelsey hurried forward to grab his arm before he could go too far. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, when he turned around to glare down at her.

"To find my friends," Bobby stated firmly, carefully pulling his arm out of her grip.

"You can't do that," Kelsey insisted, dashing around him to block his path.

"Why not?" Bobby questioned exasperated. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving without my friends," he maintained as he moved her out of the way, heading down the stairs that the second blast had cleared of the debris.

"Manning, Search and Rescue will…" Kelsey started, only to be cut off when Bobby abruptly stopped in front of her.

"Shhh," Bobby hushed her as he caught her arm, preventing her from falling backwards.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked seeing the strained look on the man's face.

"Shhh, I thought I heard something, shelia" he snapped quietly as he cocked his head to one side listening. "Hello!" he called.

"I don't hear anything," Kelsey scoffed as she pushed to go around him.

"Wait! Listen!" Bobby ordered, putting his hand out to stop her. Whatever noise he'd heard before, both of them heard now as Kelsey's eyes widened when she looked up at him. 

"What is that?" she questioned in a hushed whisper. Bobby only shook his head as they both tried to figure out the strange whooshing sound coming from down the stairs. 

"Hello?" Bobby called again louder as he started down the steps again cautiously, Kelsey following close behind him. "Is anyone down there?" he hollered as they went.

"Help us!" a strangled voice shouted. "Water's coming in so fast!"

The urgency and desperation caused Bobby to sprint the rest of the way down the stairs, jumping across the remaining debris at the bottom. He barely heard Kelsey call in their location when he slid to a stop, the scene before him sending his heart into a panic.

Water pooling around her, Hannah was on her knees, apparently leaning over something in front of her. As he got closer, he realized her hair was wet from dipping her head into the water.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Bobby questioned as he moved around her, watching her bend forward again. When she sat back up and looked at him, he almost gasped in shock.

"Help me. Myles is trapped," Hannah cried frantically, lowering her head back into the water.

The tall Aussie's eyes widened as he took in what she had said, glancing up at Kelsey who was already calling Command for help. Falling to his knees beside his friend, Bobby grabbed at the pile of rocks and debris, throwing them off. 

Soon Kelsey joined them, adding her praise of Hannah's efforts to Bobby's as they urged her not to give up. There was no telling how long it would take help to get there. The injured brunette was tiring quickly, so he knew they didn't have much time if they had any hope of saving the tall Bostonian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**  
The shrill sound of the sirens echoed through the crowd as an ambulance careened off into the night. Standing in its wake, a group had gathered to watch solemnly as it disappeared around the corner.

"He'll be okay, Jack," the blonde woman reassured, laying her hand comfortingly on his arm. "Myles is strong…and way too stubborn to let something like this get him," she added with an encouraging smile.

"I know," the dark haired agent nodded, but couldn't shake the image of his friend's almost lifeless body as paramedics loaded him on the ambulance. He knew Hannah's exhausted, bruised face only hinted at what the two agents went through inside the building.

"Thanks, Diana," D stated as he approached the couple, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We appreciate everything you and your department has done for us tonight," he droned on, sounding more like a supervisor playing politics than anyone cared to admit.

"Anything we can do to help out fellow law enforcement," Diana replied with the traditional stock phrase from when departments had to work together. _After all they'd been through tonight, I'm surprised they're still on their feet, _she thought, eying the men sympathetically as Bobby joined them, minus his bomb disposal gear. "You all need a lift to the hospital?" she questioned, knowing they were probably anxious to get there to check on their friends.

"Thanks, but we have our own cars, shelia," Bobby responded, still high on adrenaline from the bomb and his friends rescue. "Speaking of the hospital, where are the shelias? I figured they'd be the first ones at the door when Kelsey called that we were bringing them out," he asked, looking around in the crowd.

"Uh," Jack stammered, looking at D for help.

"It's a shame the explosion busted up my radio," Bobby continued, not seeing the look between his friends as he scanned the area for his wife. "I would have loved to have heard their excitement when we found them," he finished, finally looking back at his best friend for an answer.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him for a moment, before slowly shifting to look at each other, silent communication flowing between them. None of them wanted to be the one to tell him, but as all eyes settled on Jack, the decision was made.

"What is it, Jack?" Bobby tensed, the worry returning to his face. "Where are the girls? Where's Tara?" he demanded, closing the distance to stand menacingly over his best friend.

"Calm down, Bobby," D bristled, stepping between the two men.

"I will NOT calm down!" the tall Aussie hissed, his anger boiling over. "Where's my wife?"

The emergency room doors slid open as Bobby ran through, followed closely by Jack. As he approached the desk, he heard his name called out from the waiting room and turned to see Sue and Lucy hurrying over.

"Bobby!" Sue cried as they got closer. "Are you okay?"

"We just saw them bring in Hannah and Myles," Lucy added, touching Sue's arm gently first to get her attention. "They looked awful," she frowned, signing the last word as she said it.

"I'm fine," Bobby waved them off, looking curiously at the two men coming up behind the two women. "Where's Tara?" he asked sharply, turning his attention back to his friends.

"She's in the back," Lucy responded, subconsciously waving her hand slightly to let Sue know she was talking. "The doctors are running some tests."

"I need to be with her," Bobby stated firmly, pushing past them to head towards the doors the petite black woman had indicated.

"Whoa, buddy," the dark-haired man behind Sue cautioned as he and his friend grabbed each of the tall Aussie's arms, holding him back. "The doctors need some time to work."

"They'll be out when you can see her, but she was doing fine when we left her," the other man insisted quietly as Bobby tried to pull himself out of their grip. "She told us she'd been burning the candle at both ends lately on this bomber case, so she's probably just overly tired."

"Who are you?" Bobby asked, teeming with anger as he tried to figure out why these two strangers were keeping him from his wife.

"Gabe Venezula," the dark haired man replied. "And that's Thad Shaw," he

"Relax. They're the paramedics that brought Tara in," Jack explained, his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Firefighter/EMTs," Thad corrected with a wink.

"Right," Jack nodded as he noticed Bobby slowly start to relax.

"Well, I really don't care who you are," Bobby groaned as he started pacing the floor, the others watching him carefully in case he tried for the door again. "I want to see my wife!"

"Then today is your lucky day," Gabe boasted as he looked toward the door. "There's your wife's doctor now," he added, nodding his head toward the short balding man that was approaching.

"Doc Allen, this is Tara's husband," Thad introduced them briefly.

"How's my wife?" Bobby asked quickly, taking the older man's outstretched hand. "Can I see her?" he inquired eagerly, ignoring the others as they gathered around supportively.

"Your wife is fine. A little tired but that's more than understandable considering the line of work she's in," the doctor explained, catching the 'I told you so' looks the two firefighters shot the tall Aussie.

"Well, then why did she faint?" Bobby questioned frustrated and confused.

"Uh…your wife wanted to explain that for herself," the doctor continued, almost reluctantly. "She's been asking for you," he added, taking a few steps back towards the doors he'd come through.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Bobby asked, almost before the doctor could finish.

"Right this way. Room six," the doctor called, scurrying to catch up with the tall Aussie, leaving the others staring worriedly after them.

As soon as he saw the number on the door, Bobby's long legs carried him quickly down the busy emergency department hallway. Pausing only briefly in the doorway to make sure he had the right room, he strode to Tara's bedside, taking her hand in his as he scanned her face.

"Are you okay?" Bobby breathed, pulling her into his embrace as she smiled tiredly up at him. 

"I'm fine…considering…now that you're here. I was so worried," Tara reassured him as she leaned back. "What about Myles and Hannah?" she questioned, raising her hand to brush a stray hair from his dust-laden forehead. 

"They were brought in a little while ago," Bobby told her, cradling her hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of her hand. "They were pretty banged up when we found them, so…" he confessed, not wanting to reveal anything that might worry her more.

Tara nodded quietly, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him with concern for her friends. _She doesn't need to worry anymore until we knew more about their conditions,_ Bobby resolved as they sat silently, comforting each other as they said own little prayers.

"The doctor said you were okay, but you wanted to talk to me about why you fainted," Bobby started, worried about his wife as well as what happened earlier, despite the doctor's reassurances. "What's up, shelia?" he asked, caressing her cheek lightly with his hand.

"Well…" Tara started, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Before she could continue, a short redheaded nurse came bustling in chattering away. Bobby pulled away slightly, reluctantly turning as the woman approached the bed.

"Before Doctor Allen discharged you, he wanted to make sure you got these prenatal vitamins, Mrs. Manning, and see if you had any questions regarding getting with your obstetrician?" the nurse asked as she handed Tara the bottle and papers.

"Uh, no…thank you," Tara replied, hesitantly taking the offered items as Bobby slowly turned back toward her. 

His eyes locked with hers as realization crept into his head. _Oh, my God!_ Bobby thought as his heart pounding excitedly in his chest.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Bobby asked quietly, his hands cupping her face.

"Yes," Tara replied breathlessly.

"WOOHOO!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The activity in the emergency room picked up as the more bombing victims arrived from the nightclub. Though the two firefighters had left to help with the rescue efforts, the others had seen them several times when they returned with new wounded from the blast.

D and Donna had arrived shortly after Bobby had gone to the back. However, the five friends had sat in almost virtual silence as they waited, hoping someone would come out to tell them something soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy watched as Jack put his arm comfortingly around her best friend's shoulders, using his other hand to sign something to her. Sue's hands were in the way so she didn't see what he said, but the petite black woman was just happy he was finally being so open about his feelings for her.

_It's about time_, Lucy thought with a smug smile, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride in her part of the matchmaking she'd done. However, she had to admit Sue's almost transfer to New York, as well as being held hostage by Montega and what both of them went through with the stalker, had helped too.

_Soon I'm going to be the only one without someone,_ Lucy thought ruefully, thinking of Bobby and Tara as she turned her attention to the older couple next to her. Despite all their years of marriage, D and Donna still held hands and looked at each other like newlyweds. She knew they'd hit some rough spots, but they'd always seem to weather through. _I hope one day I'll have a love like theirs_, she prayed as D pulled his wife close, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Tara!" Sue's gasp brought everyone's eyes up, just in time to see Bobby and Tara come through the doors into the waiting room. As one, the team crowded around the couple while hugs were exchanged with the petite blonde agent.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, finally as the last person pulled away giving her room to breath.

"I'm fine, really," Tara laughed, looked up lovingly at her husband as he wrapped his arm around her, tucking her tight to his side. "We appreciate all of you staying," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not like we had anything else better to do than to sit around a hospital waiting on the two of you all night," Jack joked solemnly, knowing they all had another reason to be there.

"Good thing we were already here, or we might have left you on your own," D added with a wink, his arm around his wife's waist while his other hand rested lightly on Lucy's shoulder.

"Well," Bobby drawled out, looking down at Tara who nodding enthusiastically. "Maybe you blokes won't might doing this again in a few months for us," he smiled, glancing around the room as he waiting for the news to sink in.

"Again?" Donna questioned concerned, D stiffening beside her.

"Why?" Sue and Lucy asked together.

"What's wrong?" Jack's voice was tinged with worry.

"Well, Uncle Jack," Tara beamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Bobby's waist. "This is normally where you come when you're having a baby!"

"Baby?" Sue repeated questioningly, sure she read it wrong.

"Baby!" Lucy confirmed excitedly, bobbing her head up in down.

"Woohoo!" Jack exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a bear hug.

"That's what he said," Tara laughed, pointing from Jack to her husband as the team again gathered round to offer their congratulations.

"So that's what happened earlier?" Donna asked as the girls led the group back over to the group of chairs in the waiting area. "Is that why you fainted?"

"Yeah," Tara admitted, more than a little embarrassed.

"The doctor said she'd been overdoing it too much with the case," Bobby interjected, coming to stand behind her, his hands tenderly massaging her shoulders. "She's on light duty for a few days, so Carrie will have to get someone else to take up the slack on her team," he stated protectively.

"No problem, Crash," Jack spoke up. "Carrie will understand," he added, still smiling broadly.

"We were going to wait to tell you all, but after what has happened, we thought we could use something positive…" Tara let her voice trail off as the emotions threatened to overflow.

Bobby quickly strode around the edge of the chairs to pull his wife into his arms, allowing her to give into her tears. Sympathetically, the others turned away, a few muffled sniffs from Lucy, Sue, and Donna were having just as much trouble.

"Any word on Myles and Hannah, Jack?" Bobby asked quietly when Tara slowly regained control.

"No, not yet," Jack responded quietly, his hand running soothingly up and down Sue's back.

"I wish we knew what was going on," Lucy groaned frustrated, sagging back against the chair as everyone nodding in agreement.

"What can you tell us, Bobby?" Donna asked, her hand gripped in D's larger one. "You were there when they were pulled out," she leaned forward expectantly.

"Uh," Bobby stammered panicky as he looked around the room at his teammates and friends who looked to him for answers. Fortunately, he was saved from answering when a young intern arrived, asking if they were with Agent Starr.

"And Agent Leland," Jack replied as he stood pulling out his badge. "How are they?" he asked, moving Sue to where she could see the conversation too.

"I don't know about Agent Leland. I'm on the team working on Agent Starr," the young man told them, looking a bit confused.

"That's okay," D interrupted waving, his hand slightly. "What can you tell us about Hannah?" he asked as everyone gathered around the intern to listen.

"The anterior surface of Agent Starr's retina ruptured in the explosion, or as a result of some flying debris causing pressure, which has blocked the cranial nerves that carry visual stimuli to her thalamus and other parts of her brain…" the intern began, looking around the group.

"Want to try that again in English?" Bobby questioned, causing the intern to take a deep breath as he tried to come up with another way of saying it.

"The blood vessels and some of the tissue in the back of Agent Starr's eyes were damaged in the explosion, and it swelled causing pressure on the nerves that feed images to her brain," he started again. "So even though she can see some clouded shapes, she's not getting the information she needs from her eyes," he glanced around, hoping that he made himself understood this time.

"Is it permanent?" Tara asked, gripping her husband's hand on one side and Lucy's on the other.

"At this point, there's no way to tell," he said regretfully as he watched the frowns deepen. "She's being prepped now for surgery, and you're welcome to wait upstairs. We hope relieving some of the pressure will restore at least some of her vision, but only time will tell," he finished, turning to go. He only made it a few steps before he stopped and turned back.

"I'm sorry I can't be more optimistic about your friend's condition," he sighed. Jack nodded as they huddled together, hoping to draw some strength from each other as they waited for more news.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Although the surgical ward had been busy most of the night, by morning Sue and Jack were among the last of the bombing victims' families and friends still waiting. When Donna and D went home to get the kids off to school, Lucy got them to drop her off at the apartment to take care of Levi.

Though Sue had insisted the hearing dog was her responsibility, Lucy convinced her friend that Jack needed her there. He had sent Myles and Hannah on that surveillance, and they all knew him well enough to know that he was going to blame himself for the current situation. If anything happened to the two agents, he would need her there.

Not long after the others had left, Jack had asserted that his best friend needed to take Tara home to get some rest. While the Mannings protested, they all knew it was for the best since she'd recently found out she was pregnant and had already collapsed once from fatigue. 

However, before they agree, Jack and Sue had to promise to call as soon as they found out anything. As Jack leaned his head back against the cold wall behind him, he only hoped they were getting some rest.

The surgeon had come out a few minutes ago to let them know that Hannah had come through fine. However, they wouldn't know the results until the brunette agent woke up, so it meant even more waiting.

Frustrated, Jack's sagged against the back of the waiting room chair as he closed his tired eyes. _How much more waiting can we take?_ he thought irritated. There still hadn't been any word on Myles yet, and he had no idea when that would come.

"Jack," Sue whispered softly beside him, laying her hand over his.

Turning his hand over, Jack laced his fingers with hers before slowly opening his eyes and raising his head to look at her. He wished he could pull her close and wipe away all the pain he saw in her eyes, but he didn't know if he had the strength anymore.

"Thank you for staying with me," Jack stated, gently lifting his free hand to brush her hair back from her face, his fingers caressing her cheek. "How are you hanging in there?" he asked, knowing when she was tired that it got harder for her to follow along.

"I'm fine, just worried about you," Sue replied, concern lining her features. "You haven't said much since we came up from the ER hours ago," she elaborated, glancing at her watch.

"Ah, I was just thinking," Jack shrugged, his eyes shifting to a spot just over her shoulder.

"Thinking?" Sue repeated as she watched him closely, knowing he was avoiding her. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself?" Sue questioned bluntly, causing his eyes to snap back to hers.

"But…uh…," Jack stammered before she held her hand up, cutting him off.

"I can see it in your eyes, Jack." Sue touched his face tenderly with her fingers. Quickly he brought his hand up to cradle hers to his cheek, craving her touch. 

Just as suddenly, Jack dropped her hand and stalked over to the window, running his hand through his dark hair as he looked out into the city about to start a new day. Not turning around, he could feel Sue behind him even before she touched him.

"Talk to me, Jack," Sue pleaded, her hands sending trails of electricity through him as she caressed soothingly up and down his arm. "Don't shut me out, please," she begged as he finally turned to look at her.

"I've made so many mistakes, Sue," Jack finally admitted, his fingers slipping through her hair as he scanned her face, wishing he could wipe away her worry with his touch. "I put you into danger by letting you stay on case when it was so clear that Simon was after you," he groaned regretfully as the memories of how close he came to losing her came flooding back.

"But that wasn't your fault, Jack," Sue denied, shaking her head. "If I wouldn't have, he would have killed more women, and we might have never caught him," she insisted.

"And I almost lost you in the process," Jack moaned sadly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But it's not just that. I've made so many mistakes…putting you in that car, only to watch you disappear with Dan Malone," he continued.

"But…"

"I didn't use very good judgment when it came to Billy now, did I?" Jack questioned rhetorically. "Or letting Bobby work that gambling ring…or with Jessica….God, how could I have been so stupid about Jessica," he growled, realizing as he talked, more situations where he made wrong choices kept coming up.

"Jack!" Sue cried out quietly, trying to get his attention again as Jack continued to mumble.

"How can I even consider continuing on the team when I keep making all these mistakes?" Jack asked her, his eyes still cloudy with guilt. "A leader is supposed to keep their team safe, and I can't do that," he moaned, turning back toward the windows.

"You can, Jack," Sue maintained, gripping his arm hoping Jack would look at her again. "Our jobs are dangerous. We've accepted that and do our best to stay safe, but we know sometimes we're going to get hurt," she finished, pulling him to the chairs lining the wall.

"Myles and Hannah…" Jack started as they sunk down into the uncomfortable chairs.

"Know you couldn't have prevented this any more than you could prevent the sun from rising or the Earth from spinning," Sue countered.

"But I sent them in there," Jack insisted, annoyed at himself as he ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair.

"And it was all a part of God's plan," Sue argued, taking his hands in hers. "Even the great Jack Hudson doesn't have the power to change that. We have to live the cards we're dealt and sometimes that means bad things happen, but whatever happens it's all for a reason and you were just one of the pawns that helped set it in motion," she finished, looking up at him.

"But it was my fault," Jack persisted, dropping his eyes to his lap.

"I hate to burst your bubble…but you're not personally responsible for every little thing that happens in this world….good or bad," Sue recited, bringing back memories of the time he told her the same thing.

Shortly after they'd met when Levi was shot, Sue had been the one wallowing in the self-pity and guilt. _Guilt about Levi and losing her friend, Judy,_ Jack thought as he remembered that day. _She'd change so much since then,_ he mused, his heart swelling with pride.

Slowly, Jack lifted his eyes back to hers, a smile forming on his lips. _You really are an amazing woman_, he thought, realizing that he was falling more and more in love with this woman every day.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jack asked, leaning forward as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't know, but you really must have found favor with God to get someone like me," Sue responded cheekily as he closed the distance between them.

"Uh huh," Jack murmured before capturing her lips.

A discreet cough from beside them had Jack reluctantly pulling away. When they saw it was a surgeon, they both leaped to their feet eager for news.

"How's Myles?" Jack questioned glancing at Sue briefly. _I hope she'll understand him,_ he thought, having not realized before the New Englander's doctor was Middle Eastern. _If not, he'll just have to wait until I can repeat it for her, so neither of us miss any information_, he resolved, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Special Agent Leland is in recovery and should be moved to his room in a couple of hours," the doctor explained carefully, his accent heavy. "We had to set his arm using a series of pins to hold the bone in place. He's currently immobilized in a soft cast, but we'll move him to a hard cast when we're sure about the swelling and infection."

"What's the prospects on recovery?" Jack asked, knowing the injury could sideline his friend's F.B.I. career.

"Well, that will really be up to him and his rehabilitation schedule," the doctor hesitated. "But for all intents and purposes, I don't see why he shouldn't be able to recover full use of his arm."

Jack couldn't help the silly grin on his face when he looked down at Sue to see how much she caught. From the broad smile she returned, he knew she got enough of it to understand.

"However…" the doctor interjected, just in time to dampen their excitement. The smile disappeared from Jack's face almost as quickly as it came on, Sue's mirroring his own while shadowed with confusion. With a quick tilt of his head in the doctor's direction, he turned back to wait for the old man to finish what he was saying.

"Two vertebrae in Special Agent Leland's back were crushed by the debris he was pinned under." The doctor glanced concerned toward the tall blonde as a gasp escaped her lips. "Fortunately, his spinal cord wasn't severed. However, we won't know the full extent of this injury until he wakes up, and the swelling goes down," he finished as Sue and Jack stared at each other in disbelief.

"What are the odds?" Jack asked stiffly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he waited for the doctor's answer.

"I don't like playing odds," the doctor responded, shaking his head. "However, worst case scenario…he's permanently paralyzed from the chest down."

"And best case?" Sue questioned, making Jack almost smirk. _Just like her to try to see the positive side of things,_ he thought ruefully.

"Best case…he goes back to the FBI suffering from mild arthritis in a few years," the doctor admitted with a shrug. "Realistically though, his actual recovery could be anywhere along that line," he cautioned with a frown.

"Thank you, doctor," Jack stated finally, still trying to take it all in.

"If you need anything, let me know," the doctor stated, looking back and forth between the two friends. "I'll send someone out soon to show you to Special Agent Leland's room," he offered as he turned to go.

Jack could only nod mutely as they watched him leave, his hand entwined with Sue's as she stood beside him. Seeing the unshed tears and uncertainty in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms letting his cheek rest on her head. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her the words that would soothe her frazzled emotions, but right now, all he could do was hold her as his own feelings bubbled to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17  
_**  
His eyes scanned the room, trying to take it all in as he watched the activity around him. Along with the rest of the team, he'd waited years for Sue and Jack to admit their feelings for each other. While they still tried to hide it, because of bureau rules, it was nice to see them finally together.

However, the New Englander had been totally blown away by the announcement made by Bobby and Tara while they were undercover in Austin. Always one to think he was observant; Myles had been floored with the news his two co-workers planned to get marry before returning to DC.

While the men waited for the girls to get ready in the small Texas chapel, Myles asked the tall Aussie why such a rush since they weren't even waiting for their families to come. Thinking he was unflappable, he was stunned by his friend's simple answer.

"Life's too short, mate," Bobby responded with a smile, adjusting his tie in the mirror. Though a seemingly effortless statement, the look on his face when the girls reappeared told everyone that just breathing for the tall agent had become a chore.

The looks exchanged during the ceremony between Bobby and Tara, as well as Jack and Sue, were enough to make the single man cringe. However, Myles had to admit he was being a little taken in, wondering if he'd ever find that kind of love himself.

Paired with the saucy Texan for dinner at a local restaurant that served as the newlywed's reception, he tried to keep to himself until it was time that he could make a graceful exit. That was until Hannah decided to take the stage with the band as his upbringing prevented him from leaving before she returned.

_Oh great another country song,_ Myles through sarcastically, part of him wondering what did he expect in Texas. His eyes on his co-workers, he listened as Hannah began to sing.

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss   
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby, when you're driving me crazy _

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me   
The way you love me

Myles' attention turned back toward Hannah as she moved with the song, her body swaying back and forth to the beat. Her eyes dance as she moved from the newlyweds to Jack and Sue almost as if she was singing the song for them.

_It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you   
Just how lucky I am to know you_

Ooh, I love the way you   
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be   
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me 

He watched in feigned amusement as Hannah sang, her voice enchanting everyone in the room. Myles had to admit he was taken back a little when she suddenly turned and deposited herself on his lap, singing the last few lines of the song as she caressed his cheek tenderly with her fingers. Her gentle touch sent waves of electricity through him that he'd never felt before.

_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

As the song finished, a thunderous applause filled the room. Excitedly, Hannah threw her arms around his neck pulling Myles into a tight hug. Acting on reflex, his arms went around her slender waist, shocking him at how tiny she really was.

_This is the same woman who had me pinned and begging for mercy in seconds_, Myles thought in awe as he slowly released her, his hands settling on her hips. Her face was only inches from his when he looked at her, his eyes drawn to her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them.

_What is she doing to me?_ he wondered as his head dipped towards hers. Even as his fingers stiffened at her waist pulling her toward him, Myles could feel him breath quicken with anticipation of the first touch of his lips to hers.

"Hannah," Myles whispered huskily as he watched her eyes drift shut, his breath heavy on her lips.

"Myles?" Jack called above the noise of the beeping hospital machines. "Can you hear us, Myles?" he asked, glancing briefly at Sue who was leaning over the other side of the bed.

The tall New Englander lay pale against the white sheets, his bandaged arm just above the covers. While not fully awake, Myles was obviously agitated as his head turned back and forth on the pillow, his eyelids fluttering.

"It looks like he's dreaming," Sue mentioned, her hand running soothingly across his uninjured arm. "What could have him so upset?" she wondered, not even looking up at Jack for his answer.

Sue leaned forward expectantly as Myles' lips began to move. He was mumbling so she couldn't quite make it out and glance toward Jack for help. The strange look on the dark-haired agent's face had her worried.

"Jack, what is it?" Sue asked, reaching across the bed to touch his arm. "What did he say?"

"I'm not sure," Jack replied confused, leaning down closer when Myles started again. "It can't be," he finally uttered, standing up. 

"What? Can't be what?" Sue questioned, the panic evident in her voice and on her face.

"I swear he just called out for Hannah," Jack breathed disbelievingly. "And it didn't sound like he was too upset to me," he added, his face showing the shock.

_Song...The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Everyone can thank Trecebo for her VERY FAST feedback response to my last chapter for the next couple that I'll be posting. THANKS TRECEBO!**

**_Chapter 18  
_**  
As the morning wore on, it became evident that Myles wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Though he continued to dream, he hadn't said anything since he'd called out for Hannah earlier.

The tall blonde agent's lack of response lately made Jack wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing. After almost thirty-two hours without sleep, he couldn't be sure of anything other than his need for a bed.

A quick call to the Assistant Director this morning while Myles and Hannah were in surgery had gotten them a couple of days off. Since members of their team had been hurt, they knew they'd be taken off the case, so D and Lucy had gone into the office to turn over the paperwork before coming back to the hospital.

Now all they had to worry about was their friends' recovery…at least until they were assigned another case. However, none of them wanted to think about going back to the bullpen without Hannah and Myles.

When D and Lucy returned just after lunch, it didn't take much to convince Jack to go home. One look at Sue told him the stress of the overnight events had taken their toll on her as well. After receiving a promise that they'd be called as soon as Myles woke up, the extremely tired couple left their friends to continue the long vigil at the New Englander's bedside.

While Lucy read a book, D sat next to her flipping through the channels on the TV. Neither of them intended to leave this room until their friend woke up except to take turns going to check on Hannah. However, when Bobby and Tara arrived to take up their posts in the young brunette agent's room, it gave them little to do but wait.

A low moan in the direction of the bed finally broke the monotony after a few hours. Almost like children on Christmas morning, Lucy and D hurried to the bedside, their hopes high.

Lucy grabbed D's hand, squeezing it tightly when she saw the tall New Englander's eyes flutter open. Tears sprung to them when she saw the pain shadowed in their depths. Jack had done his best to prepare them before he'd left, but now that the time had come, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Myles?" D called out, putting his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "Myles?" he repeated, slightly louder as he leaned across the bed to touch his friend's arm.

"Please…not so loud, D," Myles winced noticeably, turning his head gingerly toward them. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he finally focused on his two co-workers next to the bed.

"Do you know where you are, Myles?" D questioned, squeezing Lucy's shoulder cautiously when she gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Yeah…" Myles confirmed as he glanced quickly around the room, bewilderment settling over his features as he gazed at the machines and equipment. "A hospital?" he frowned, more confused than ever.

The look D and Lucy shared confirmed they were going to wait to see what Myles could process on his own. As they watched, a multitude of emotions crossed his face while he slowly remembered the events of the previous evening.

"The nightclub…bomb…trapped," Myles muttered as he worked through everything that happened. "HANNAH!" he shouted, sitting bolt upright in the bed before crying out in pain and falling quickly back against the pillows.

"Myles!" Lucy sobbed, rushing around the other side of the bed to help D settle the tall blonde more comfortably. "Are you okay?" she asked, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Hannah?" Myles groaned through his teeth, ignoring her question. "Where is Hannah? Is she okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy met D's eyes as he glanced across the bed at her. There hadn't been any change in the young agent's condition, and they worried how much they should tell Myles.

"What's wrong?" Myles asked his voice heavy with worry. "Is it Hannah? Where is she?" he questioned, struggling to lift his head off the bed again.

"Take it easy, Myles," D ordered as he and Lucy eased the tall New Englander back down. "Hannah is just down the hall. Bobby and Tara are with her."

"Is she okay?" Myles repeated urgently, his weary eyes searching his friends' faces. "Her eyes…" he grimaced, his voice trailing off almost as if he was seeing the bloody image instead of the hospital room.

"She had surgery," Lucy murmured, stroking his arm trying to comfort him. However, her sad frown told him that the news wasn't good.

"I want to see her!" Myles demanded stiffly, trying again to get out of bed.

"Myles, stop," Lucy insisted as he worked to ease the covers off his legs with his one good arm. "You're hurt!" she told him as he scowled down at the bed realizing his legs weren't moving.

"What's wrong with my legs?" Myles growled, slapping his hand against his numb thighs. "What happened to my legs?" he pleaded, looking at his friends for answers.

"They were pinned under a lot of debris, Myles…" D began calmly as Lucy turned away unable to cope with his probing eyes.

"I know…I was there!" Myles snapped, his eyes blazing.

"It's caused some trauma," D continued, briefly ignoring his interruption concerned as Lucy moved to the window, her shoulders sagging.

"Am I paralyzed?" Myles asked pointblank, causing the tall black man to turn back to him.

"Your spinal cord is swollen, not severed," D responded, his jaw set firmly. "You'll have to go through rehabilitation to get your strength back, but when that starts depends on how long it takes for the swelling to go down," he told the worried New Englander.

The room fell silent as Myles digested this information. Despite his best attempts, a myriad of emotions shadowed his face as he thought of the implications of his injuries.

"Myles," Lucy whispered softly as she turned from the window. She watched as an emotionless mask fell across his face as he turned to look at her. "We tried calling your parents, but the housekeeper said they were out of town and couldn't be disturbed."

"Ah, yes, Phillip and Elizabeth's annual cruise to the Caribbean," Myles scoffed sarcastically. "No one can interrupt their vacation, lest of all, their only son."

Used to comments like these about his parents, Lucy held up her hand cutting D off before he tried to defend them. She knew it would only spawn an argument and didn't want any added stress.

"We were able to get in touch with Anne at the conference in Seattle," Lucy continued, returning to the bedside as she wiped unshed tears from her eyes. "She's trying to get a flight out so she should be here either tonight or tomorrow," she told him, noticing how his eyes almost softened at his sister's name.

"She shouldn't leave her conference," Myles whispered softly shaking his head slightly. "That's her job."

"And you're her brother," D interjected, the tall New Englander's eyes snapping up to meet his.

"Listen, Myles," Lucy maintained as she watched the two men. "I know you two didn't grow up very close, but the stuff that happened at Callahan and Merced changed things, and you're all she's really got now."

Myles mumbled incoherently as he lowered his eyes again, outwardly uncomfortable with any talk of love or emotion. He'd used that façade to cover his insecurities for so long that even he was unsure of his own feelings as he tried to comprehend all that had and will happen.

A noise by the door barely penetrated his subconscious mind where Myles didn't even look up as the others turned. Only Lucy's gentle touch on his good arm brought him out of his reverie.

"Someone is here to see you," she smiled when he glanced up questioningly.

When Myles looked in the direction she indicated, he felt as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. While the room faded away around them, he stared at the image he'd thought he'd never see again, trying to remember every detail, every feature as if his life depended on it.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19  
_**  
A woman's high heels clicked rhythmically against the tile floor. A voice called over the intercom for a doctor to report to radiology. A loud clang echoed through the hallways as the meal cart was wheeled room to room.

The hospital was obviously busy after the recent downtown explosion, but all the activity was lost on the quiet brunette in the wheelchair. Lifting her hand to her face, her fingertips brushed the thick gauze covering her eyes, shielding her from the visions everyone else could see, but she could only hear.

Bobby and Tara had been with her when Hannah woke up after surgery, and while they had tried to reassure her, she wasn't as confident about her condition. After pressuring them for information, she learned from her friends that the explosion had caused some damage to her optic nerve. 

While she really wanted to demand answers that they couldn't give her, Hannah understood when they told her the doctor said she'd have to wait until her eyes were given time to rest. She understood, but she didn't necessarily like it.

Her irritation at the lack of information about her own condition as well as the worry Hannah felt when she remembered the last time she'd been with Myles, had her wanting to see him. She'd never been a person to lie around doing nothing, and her current condition wasn't going to stop her now.

Initially, Bobby had refused her request to see Myles for herself telling Hannah that she needed her rest. However, when she threatened to go on her own, even making it as far as the door with her IV pole, Tara had finally relented and promised to return with a wheelchair if she'd wait.

Now Hannah was on her way to Myles' room, comfortably seated in a wheelchair, a blanket tucked around her legs and her IV hanging from a pole behind her. She was exhausted from the effort that it took to make it the few steps she took to the door earlier, but she wasn't going to let the others know. 

Hannah couldn't get the image of Myles out of her mind. He'd felt so cold when Bobby had finally gotten him out of the water, and the sounds of the alarms as he went into cardiac arrest still echoed in her ears. Her heart twisted with worry as she thought of the heavy debris on his legs and arm, the time he'd spent underwater, the gas leak. _Oh, God_, she prayed. _Please let him be okay._

When she felt Bobby slow the wheelchair, Hannah's heart began pounding in her chest. She was sure Tara could hear it as the petite blonde came around to open the door. _Myles,_ she thought silently, wishing she could see what was happening as Bobby slowly pushed her into the quiet room.

"Someone is here to see you," Hannah heard Lucy say softly and felt her breath catch in her throat.

_He's awake!_ Hannah wanted to shout from the rooftops. She tried to say something to break the silence but couldn't find her voice as Bobby wheeled her closer.

"Hannah," Myles whispered hoarsely as she reached toward the bed to touch him. She gasped slightly when he took her hand in his, running his thumb tenderly across the back. "Are you okay?" he asked, the concern thinly veiled in his voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Hannah chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the tingling his touch caused as she choked back hot tears.

"Your eyes?" Myles questioned, reminding her of the reason she was in the hospital relying on her hearing to figure out what was going on around her. Hannah could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Bobby tells me they're still there under all this," Hannah commented with a cheeky smile, trying to lift the somber mood in the room as she touched the gauze covering her eyes.

"Hannah…" Myles interrupted impatiently until she lifted her hand to cut him off.

"The doctor relieved some pressure on my optic nerve caused by the explosion," Hannah started as she lowered her head, taking a shaky breath. "But he couldn't really tell me anything, until we give them a couple of days to start healing," she explained gently, feeling Myles squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"She should be in bed, but insisted on making sure you were okay, mate," Bobby stated from across the room, startling Hannah. While she'd been talking to Myles, she'd forgotten the others were in the room.

"She threatened to walk down here by herself if we didn't bring her to see you," Tara added to which Hannah felt her cheeks warming as Myles gripped her hand tighter.

"You wanted to see me?" Myles repeated breathlessly. 

"I, uh,…" Hannah stammered suddenly at a loss for words. Despite her best attempts, a myriad of emotions flashed through Hannah's mind as she thought of the repercussions that simple statement might cause, especially with a perpetual matchmakers like Lucy and Tara.

For the millionth time since she'd woken up, Hannah wished she didn't have the thick bandages covering most of her face. Being able to see him would have at least given her some indication of what the tall New Englander was thinking. 

She would have sworn she heard a hint of longing in his voice, but figured it had to be her ears playing tricks on her. _This was Myles_, Hannah reminded herself.

Hannah was saved from commenting further when the door creaked open, garnering everyone's attention. When Myles quickly released her hand, she turned in that direction curious, hoping someone would let her know who had arrived.

"Anne!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, her shoes clicking against the floor as she crossed to the door. "When did you get in?"

_Anne?_ Hannah wondered, having not heard that name before. _A girlfriend?_ she fretted, listening to them approach the bed.

"A little while ago," the other woman stated. "I was able to get the first flight out after you called."

"You should have called," Tara told her, joining them at the end of the bed. "We could have picked you up at the airport."

"I didn't know when the plane was getting in, so it was quicker grabbing a taxi," Anne responded. "Besides I wanted to stop by the house and pick up some pajamas for Myles. You know how he is if he doesn't have the finest," she teased.

_Stop by the house. Pick up some pajamas for Myles, _Hannah heard the woman's voice repeating in her head, her accent mirroring the sophistication she become used to in the tall New Englander's. Her hands gripped the handles of the wheelchair as she struggled to control her breathing, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. _How could I be so stupid to think someone like him would be interested in me?_ she wondered, hot tears welling to her eyes behind the gauze.

She never been one to have panic attacks, but Hannah felt the emotions swell up inside her threatening to overwhelm her. All she wanted to do was get out of the room before she made a fool of herself in front of Myles and this woman, but didn't know how.

"Hannah," Bobby's voice penetrated the fog that had developed around her. "Are you all right, shelia?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I think everything is just starting to catch up with me," Hannah muttered, pressing her fingers to her temples. "I'd like to go back to my room, please," she requested quietly, hoping no one would question her sudden change in levity.

"Hannah?" Myles whispered, reaching out to take her hand again.

"Can we go now, please?" Hannah asked pulling her hand away sharply as if his very touch burnt her skin.

"Of course, shelia," Bobby agreed quietly, moving behind her to release the break on her wheelchair. 

"Hannah?" Myles repeated urgently.

"I'm glad that you're doing okay, Agent Leland," Hannah interrupted firmly, professionally, forgetting she hadn't asked about the extent of his injuries. "I'm really tired, Bobby. Can we go?" she asked, relieved when she felt him push her into the hallway. Sighing with relief as the door swung shut behind them, Hannah swallowed around the thick lump that had developed in her throat. 

Hannah hoped that once they got back to her room that Bobby and Tara would give her some time alone. She needed time to think, to figure out she was feeling, why the arrival of this new woman had affected her so much.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20  
**_

Despite her attempts to be left alone after she left Myles' room, Hannah always had someone at her bedside. However, neither their presence nor her need to rest prevented her from thinking about the tall New Englander just down the hall.

_How could my feelings about him change so quickly? _Hannah wondered, recalling all the fights she had with him since moving from San Antonio. Now, every time she thought of Myles, her heart rate quickened and her palms started sweating. _Maybe I'm sicker than the doctors think_, she thought somewhat hopefully, only to recall the refined voice of the female visitor he had and felt her jealousy returning.

_Why can't it be me? _Hannah sighed regretfully as she forced herself to concentrate on the Sue and Tara's voices. Listening to the young blonde as she teased her husband about his stint as an Elvis impersonator, she could hear the love in their voices and felt her heart twist painfully. 

Sue and Jack were no different, though they tended to be more private about their relationship making Hannah wonder about the extent of their feelings for each other. While she knew they'd posed as a couple, and even kissed at least once, on various cases, she'd never seen them behave anything but professionally at the office. Except for the looks that she'd caught passing between them and the few private lunches as well as a stolen dinner here or there, she'd never would have believed Lucy's persistence that there was something between them.

However, as she heard the stories of Dan Malone with Hammer Dynamics and the serial killer, Simon, Hannah heard something in the dark-haired agent's voice that started to confirm her suspicions. Listening to Sue as she spoke of the MI-6 agent, Jessica, she knew the feelings between her two friends were mutual. 

As the group told her of recent cases including Montega and Girsvin, Hannah began to wonder if she'd ever find someone like her friends had. With a sigh, she let her mind drift to the time she was alone with Myles in the basement. Recalling the way it felt with her head on his chest, his fingers playing through her hair as she tried to recover from the gases, she let the voices slowly fade away in the background.

_Alone again tonight without someone to love.  
The stars are shining bright so one more wish goes up.  
Oh, I wish I may and I wish with all my might.  
For the love I'm dreaming of and missing in my life._

You'd think that I could find a true love of my own.  
It happens all the time to people that I know.  
Their wishes all come true so I've got to believe.  
There's still someone out there who is meant for only me.

I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star.  
It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for.  
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?  
I guess I must be wishing, on someone else's star.

I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky,  
But I can't give my heart one good reason why.  
Everywhere I look it's lovers that I see.  
It seems like everyone's in love with everyone but me.  


_I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star.  
It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for.  
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?  
I guess I must be wishing, on someone else's star._

Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?  
Oh I guess I must be wishing, on someone else's star.

A knock on the doorframe drew her attention from her inner musings. Her head automatically turned in the direction of the knock before Hannah remembered she couldn't see the person standing there anyway.

_Some habits die hard_, Hannah thought, flinching unwillingly as she wondered if the darkly shadowed shapes she saw after the explosion would be all that was left of her vision. _Yet another reason why no man, especially someone like Myles, would ever look at me, _she groaned inwardly as she wondered who was coming to visit her now.

"Can I come in or is this a private party?" Anne asked tentatively.

Hannah's smile quickly faded as she lowered her head, ashamed of the first response that had popped into her head. The daughter of a minister, she admonished herself sternly for almost telling the woman it was a private party.

"Anne, come in," Tara beamed cheerfully. "How's Myles?" she asked.

"Asleep finally," Anne replied coming into the room. "He's been refusing pain medication all day, hoping he'd be able to feel something, and he's been through the roof with the pain in his back," she explained as Hannah heard someone move a chair around for her.

Hannah listened intently to the woman, wanting to ask questions but refusing to put herself in another awkward position. _Why did she have to come down here?_ she wondered struggling to keep her composure as she listened to them talking.

"Ouch," Jack commented, obviously feeling for his co-worker. "What about his legs?"

"More of the swelling has to go down before he'll get any feeling back in his legs, but of course Myles won't listen," Anne sighed sadly. "I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Just being here for him, shelia, is important," Bobby comforted the woman, his voice tender.

"Bobby's right, Anne," Sue agreed. "Myles is going to need you a lot during his recovery and rehabilitation."

"Probably more than he's ever needed you before," Jack added.

Frustrated, Hannah shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Hearing all of her friends talk so warmly to this woman was so painful. She wanted to get up and leave, but the manners her parents taught her at a young age prevented her from being rude.

"You okay, Hannah?" Jack questioned, sending her into a panic. Hannah didn't realize anyone was watching her and hoped that no one noticed her discomfort at the other woman's presence.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hannah murmured softly.

"Oh, Hannah," Sue commented. "Have you met Anne?"

"Uh, um…" Hannah stammered.

"Well, not formally and she's the real reason I came down this way," Anne interjected as she leaned toward the bed touching Hannah's hand hesitantly. "I came to see if you were okay," she started uncertainly.

_No, of course I'm not okay! _Hannah wanted to respond angrily as she felt everyone's eyes on her. However, the other woman's voice was so rich with concern that she couldn't bring herself to voice the comment.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hannah lied quietly, silently wishing everyone would just leave her alone.

"Good. I know you have a lot of people here that care about you," Anne continued, patting her hand almost condescendingly. "But since you'll need someone to help you adapt for a while, I just wanted to let you know I'm here," she offered, her caring voice taking on a tinge of pity to Hannah's ears.

_Of all the patronizing, arrogant things to say! How dare she? _Hannah felt her control begin to snap. _Isn't it enough that she has Myles? Unless she thinks helping the poor crippled girl will make her look good in 'lover boy's' eyes, _she grimaced, thinking of how Anne could spend evenings with Myles laughing over tales of her bumping into things and falling over furniture.

"Please," Hannah gritted through her teeth. "I don't want your pity," she muttered, trying her best not to give into the overwhelming emotions building inside her.

"Hannah, I'm not here to pity you," Anne replied, stepping back as if offended by the accusation. "I'm here to thank you," she murmured anxiously, the tension building in the room.

"Thank me?" Hannah snapped as Tara tried to calm her, the petite blonde stroking her dark hair back from her face as she stood on the opposite side of the bed. "What do you need to thank **_ME_** for?" she questioned confused, some of her anger diffused by her puzzlement at woman's statement.

"Myles told me what you did while you were stuck down there together," Anne replied timidly as Hannah searched out her voice from beneath the thick gauze. "While he may never admit it, I wanted to thank you personally for saving my brother's life," she finished quickly as if she was afraid she wouldn't get it out.

"You're wel…" Hannah replied automatically, her voice sputtering to a stop as it registered what the woman said. "Your brother?" she questioned in bewilderment.

"Yes, I know Myles can be a bear sometimes…I did spend 16 years under the same roof with him," Anne grinned sheepishly as she felt the tautness drain away from the other woman. "But we've gotten along pretty well since he helped me get back on my feet after I got disbarred…"

Hannah couldn't focus on what the woman was saying anymore. The same words kept floating around in her head. _Her brother!_ Anne wasn't his girlfriend but his sister. She couldn't believe that she'd jumped to such a conclusion without asking anyone.

"Lucy told me that your family is from Texas, so I didn't know what other options you might have," Anne continued, her tone unreadable as Hannah tried to deal with the news. "But if you need anything, I want you to know that I'm here," she stated sincerely as she reached out again to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Uh…thank you," Hannah stammered quietly, having trouble digesting the information. "I, uh…"

"You don't have to say anything now," Anne assured her softly. "I'll be here with Myles so if it's okay, I'll just check in every once in a while to see if you need anything?" she proposed apprehensively.

"Uh...sure…thank you," Hannah replied hesitantly, not sure what to say. Fortunately, she was saved from responding further when the nurse peeked her head in the doorway.

"Sorry, guys," the nurse's voice interrupted as she entered the room decisively. "My patient needs her rest," she insisted sternly to the roomful of friends.

"Ah, come on, Sav," Jack pleaded with a smile in his voice. "Just a little longer," he teased the young nurse, reminding everyone of a little boy trying to stay up longer to watch television. 

"I've already let you stay in here over an hour after the end of visiting hours, _Agent Hudson_," Nurse Sav admonished, her familiarity stemming from taking care of Sue and Bobby before. "Those big brown eyes of yours won't work this time, sweetie," she taunted as she started ushering everyone away from the bed.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a married man, Sparky," Bobby boasted as they gathered their things, stopping briefly to hug Hannah goodbye. "No woman can ever say no to me," he claimed arrogantly.

"Really?" Tara asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Pretty easy for me," she joked, causing laughter to fill the room.

"Well, from what I understand from your little trip to the emergency room last night, you need your rest, too," Nurse Sav interjected as she began surveying her patient's vitals on the various monitors.

"What?" Hannah asked picking up on the nurse's statement. "Who else got hurt last night?" she asked worriedly, her heart rate increasing noticeably on the monitor.

"Shhh," Nurse Sav soothed, urging her back against the pillows. "Nothing to get upset about," she pacified trying to calm Hannah with her words and touch.

"Sav's right, Hannah," Tara agreed hurrying to her other side again. "Everyone's fine."

"Then why was someone in the emergency room last night?" Hannah asked urgently. "Who was hurt?"

"No one was hurt, shelia," Bobby confirmed from behind his wife. "We wanted to tell you before, but the conversation never really worked its way around to it," he added regretfully.

"You were so upset when you first woke up," Tara explained softly. "We didn't want to get you too keyed up before we found out what all was going on."

"Excited about what?" Hannah questioned frustrated. "If no one was hurt, why was someone in the emergency room, and why did the nurse just say they needed their rest?" she demanded irritated, slamming her hands against the bed as they tried to hold them.

"They'll tell you, Hannah," Nurse Sav interrupted. "But you've got to calm down or I'm going to have to sedate you," she warned the young patient.

_Please just tell me!_ Hannah wanted to scream. However, she knew her friends, and the nurse, was right. Getting agitated wasn't going to help her condition any. _And everyone had been with her most of the day so it couldn't be that bad,_ she tried to comfort herself as she took deep breaths in an effort to control her erratic heartbeat.

"Okay," Hannah breathed slowly. "Tell me what happened." While her breathing had calmed and the irregular bleeps from the heart monitor had slowed, the tension still filled her body as she waited. 

"Tara fainted outside the nightclub and they brought her here to get checked out," Bobby ventured tentatively, his hand over his wife's as they gripped Hannah's firmly.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked her voice heavy with worry.

"I'm fine," Tara comforted as she patted Bobby's hand resting against her stomach.

"The doctor said she was a little tired and dehydrated…" Bobby began, bending down to brush his lips across his wife's cheek.

"But totally normal for someone in my line of work that's pregnant," Tara added quickly as they waited for their friend's response.

_Normal,_ Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. _At least it's normal,_ she thought as her mind began processing the rest of the sentence.

"Pregnant!" Hannah exclaimed as all the anxiety and worry fled. "Oh, my God, really?" she asked somewhat in shock.

"Really," Bobby confirmed as Hannah pulled Tara into a tight embrace. "I guess we've got you and Harvard to thank for helping us find out so quickly," he teased, leaning down to accept a hug from his ex-partner as he brushed his lips across her cheek.

"Ug, don't tell him that," Hannah groaned with a soft smile playing across her face. "He'll expect you to name the baby after him," she teased laughing, the faint ringing of a cellphone in the background slightly distracting before Jack answered.

"Actually, that might not be a bad way to get him to start a college fund for the little ankle bitter," Bobby joked, grimacing as he received a playful slap from his wife.

"I will **NOT** have my child named Myles Manning," Tara glared, with a slight chuckle belying her annoyance.

"Oh, I was expecting Harvard Manning," Sue taunted mischievously, the girls erupting in giggles as they heard Tara's fake exasperated gasp.

"Not you too," Tara groaned as she tried not to laugh.

Jack's sharp retort into his phone as he stood by the window quickly had the mirth dying down. The room was silent as they listened to his part of the stilted conversation.

"Thanks D, we'll be right there," Jack responding harshly, snapping his phone shut with a distinctive click.

"What's up, Jack?" Bobby asked as a thick feeling of apprehension filled the room. Hannah listened as her team leader slowly moved from the window.

"We've been activated again," Jack replied tersely. "There's been another bomb…a block and a half from the Hoover Building," he added shortly.

Though it was a simple statement, everyone in the room understood the implications. Even Sav and Anne as the two lone civilians couldn't help but wonder if it was a coincidence, or if the bomber was sending a message to the F.B.I.

_**Song: Someone Else's Star (Skip Ewing, Jim Weatherly)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21  
**_

The sun shone bright orange on the wall of the hospital room as the DC sun began to set. The evening news played on the television, but Myles barely acknowledged it was on. Three days had passed since the explosion at the nightclub, but despite their best efforts, they were no closer to finding the bomber.

While Anne took time off from work to stay at the hospital, Tara and the rest of the team were called back to work. Another explosion, less than twenty-four hours after the devastation at the nightclub, had everyone working practically around the clock.

A restaurant at the Old Post Office Pavilion just a block and a half from the Hoover Building had exploded shortly after closing. Fortunately, everyone had left and the adjacent shops were empty, so no one got hurt. However, the circumstances surrounding the bombing had everyone concerned.

Initial evidence, including how and where the bomb was placed, differed so much from previous explosions that agents wondered if they had a copycat. It wasn't until they were able to restore security tapes from near the scene that they began to suspect the most recent sites were chosen for a purpose.

Unbeknownst to the F.B.I, Hannah and Myles' covers at the nightclub had been compromised making them targets. The agents assumed that since he got so close to accomplishing his mission with the first bomb that the most recent bombing was his way of taunting them. He was arrogant enough to place a bomb almost on the F.B.I.'s front door and still they were at a loss.

Concerned the bomber might try to finish the job over fear Hannah or Myles may have seen something that made them targets, Jack arranged for protection for them at the hospital. Unfortunately, since it was only based on suspicion and no concrete evidence, only two agents were assigned to the detail, each taking twelve hour shifts.

Myles didn't like the idea of needing someone else, but he knew realistically it was for the best. He'd regained some movement and minimal feeling in his legs as the swelling in his back had gone down. However, it was going to take several weeks, if not months, of physical therapy to get back walking without assistance.

Until then, the doctors couldn't make any predictions about whether or not Myles would be able to return to the bureau. Though he'd only had one therapy session, he found it frustrating that he could barely stand without help.

The uncertainty of it all caused a cloud of depression and self-pity to close around the tenacious New Englander. While Anne had tried to tolerate his many outbursts, her patience had worn thin and she left a while ago, needing a break from it all.

Needing to get out of here himself, Myles struggled into a sitting position. In retaliation, what had been a dull ache in his back and legs quickly turned into a scream. He gritted his teeth and looked around for something to wear besides his pajamas. _Where could they be? _he wondered, searching for some kind of closet or drawer they could have been put into.

Standing upright, Myles groaned loudly as his muscles shook, threatening to throw him to the floor as they collapsed. When his head stopped spinning, he released the sheet letting it slide from him concentrating on the small cabinet he saw across the room. 

However, the cabinet might as well have been a mile away. He took only three shaky, weary steps before the floor tilted wickedly. He caught the chair back with both hands to keep the floor from rushing up to kiss him in the face.

"Myles?"

He'd been concentrating so hard on the cabinet that Myles hadn't heard the door open. Now, Hannah stood there with confusion written all over her face as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Are you okay, Myles?" Hannah asked when she didn't get a response, taking a tentative step into the room. "Myles, where are you?" she questioned a hint of panic in her voice as he continued to remain silent.

"I'm right here," Myles responded, sure that she could hear his raspy breathing from the excursion even though she couldn't actually see him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, realizing he was out of bed and moving toward him, her hands outstretched. "You shouldn't be out of bed," she admonished him sternly.

"I need my clothes," Myles groaned, his arms quivering as he tried to keep himself standing as he leaned against the chair.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to undo all of the doctor's hard work?" Hannah questioned as she felt her way around the chair. "You should have known better. Here. Use me as a crutch," she told him, prying his fingers loose from the back of the chair and transferring it to her shoulder.

Myles looked down at her. The top of her head only reach his chin. She didn't seem strong enough to bear his weight, but he knew from what she did in that basement that she was stronger than she appeared. Then, as now, she gave him little choice but to let her do the work and rely on her abilities.

"Come on," Hannah encouraged. "You shouldn't be standing yet. It will only take a few steps and we'll get back to the bed."

"You can't see the bed," Myles reminded her. "How do you know how many steps it will take?" he asked quietly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never question a woman," Hannah teased with a grin earning a smile in return that she didn't get to see.

Because his knees were buckling under the strain of his weight, he moved his other hand to her shoulder and stepped out from behind the chair. Feeling her delicate frame under him, Myles struggled to keep his concentration on the task ahead.

"That's it," Hannah smiled up at him. "One step. Now another. Easy!" she praised him.

"That's what you think," Myles muttered through his teeth.

Myles leaned heavily on her as he forced his feet to move one slow step at a time. To distract himself from the pain, he let his mind drift to the woman next to him. Her hair smelled of sunshine and her skin of lavender. He had assumed the floral scent he smelt earlier had been from the flowers in his room, but now he realized her previous presence accounted for the fragrance that wrapped around his consciousness each time he awoke.

Myles lowered his gaze as he watched her. She was frowning as she backed slowly toward the bed. She had braced her hand on his chest between his shoulders for counterbalance. He could feel his heart beating hard and fast under her palm.

Suddenly Myles became aware of how flimsy her robe as well as his own pajamas were. They were the kind of garments that could be easily slipped off or lifted aside. The thought did nothing to improve his heart rate.

Myles realized the most difficult part was going to be lowering him back onto the mattress. She moved close to him, slipping her palms under his elbows to offer additional support. 

"Take your time," Hannah stated calmly, her unseeing eyes concentrating on a spot on this center of his chest. "Just unlock your knees, and let yourself drop onto the bed."

Myles shifted his hands from her shoulders to her upper arms for better leverage, trying to flex his knees. Pain knifed through him, forcing a sharp grunt from him.

"Wait a minute," Hannah moved in against him to take more of his weight onto herself. Her action brought their bodies together. She embraced him, careful of the bandages where they had to do the surgery on his back.

"Okay, now try," she directed a little breathless, her cheeks warm as she felt his body against hers. As he slipped inch by inch down her front, his lips grazed her brow, and then her cheek. She stepped in between his spread knees to keep his weight shifted toward her.

_Concentrate, _Myles told himself as his face was buried in her neck, drinking in her scent. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and his teeth suffered under the strain before his hips met the bed. By then, his face was buried in her bodice, and he closed his eyes against the sensual images that filled his head.

All he had to do was pull down and she'd be in his lap. Myles knew he had no right to be thinking such things. However, nothing, not even the pain in his back and legs, could stop the drag of desire deep down.

Myles couldn't look up at her, but he wondered if she felt it too. Every instinct told him that she didn't, not with someone like him. They'd been at each other's throats since the day they'd met, and a few moments of civility wasn't going to change that.

The contact between them lasted only an instant and then she was backing away from him. Hannah eased his legs onto the bed before searching out the sheet and tossing it over him with economical accuracy.

"Well, you seem to be getting around pretty well," Myles commented, slightly breathless from the exertion as he watched Hannah feel her way to the end of the bed, reaching out in search of the chair. Confused by how his heart pounded when she was so close, he was thankful when she moved away. At the same time, he wanted to pull her back again. _What's wrong with me?_ Myles wondered, struggling to stop himself from reaching out, finally deciding it must be the medication he was forced to take for pain.

"Ah, yeah," Hannah muttered, pulling the chair forward as she sat down. "Savannah and Anne helped me at first, but over the last couple of days, I've made so many trips that I've actually gotten quite good at making it around the floor by myself," she commented with a shrug.

"Oh," Myles murmured, his brow lifting curiously. "You've been coming to see me?" he questioned, slightly surprised but more flattered than anything that she'd taken the time to come see him.

"Uh…yeah…it wasn't as if I had anything better to do," Hannah stammered quickly, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "I may not see them, but it still feels as if the walls are closing in," she commented lightly.

"Ah," Myles nodded in agreement.

"And it's not like I've been sleeping the days away like some people," she teased, a tentative smile appearing below the white gauze covering her eyes.

"You try staying awake on the medication they drug you up with here," Myles scoffed lightheartedly.

"Hey, maybe I need to talk to the doctor about getting some of that to keep you quiet at work when we get back," Hannah grinned jokingly as she leaned forward in the chair.

"If we get back," Myles commented, immediately regretting his words when she suddenly sat back turning away. Despite the bulky bandages covering most of her face, he could see the disappointment and sadness etching her features and wished he could do something to take the pain away. "Why don't we get out of here?" he suggested, grabbing the call button next to the bed.

"Myles, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be up…" Hannah warned, apprehension heavy in her voice as she turned back to him, stopping as she felt him reach out to take her hand.

"I'll stay in the wheelchair and won't stay out long, if you go with me," Myles bribed, hoping she relent and go with him. "I promise," he swore, running his fingers across her palm. He could feel the electricity flowing between them as he watched Hannah struggle with the decisions. Several minutes passed as a thick physical tension filled the room.

"Okay," Hannah whispered quietly, gently pulling her hand from his. "But if you start getting tired, I'm bringing you back and putting you to bed," she pledged as she heard the door open behind her with the nurse responding to his call.

"Deal," Myles agreed, unable to stop himself from thinking how much he'd enjoy her putting him to bed again. While the nurse helped him into the wheelchair, he couldn't keep his eyes off the young brunette as he looked forward to spending time alone with her. _How was she able to get under my skin so fast?_ he wondered, knowing he'd never felt this way before.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22  
**_

Taking a deep breath, Hannah inhaled the early autumn air as the evening settled around them. Though she couldn't see them, she could hear the chatter of two women over to her right. Myles had spoken to another man as they came out the door so she knew there was at least one other person out there with them. 

The agent assigned to them for protection had helped them outside, but he'd moved away, leaving them relatively alone in their corner of the patio. For the first time since she'd met him, Hannah actually found herself speechless around him. She didn't know what had happened to her.

When Myles had suggested the smoking patio, she didn't know what to think. However, after feeling his body against hers as she helped him to bed Hannah wasn't really thinking very coherently in the first place. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if he felt the heat between them. _Never,_ she scoffed, knowing he probably went for women with more class and sophistication.

"Are you okay?" Myles asked, reaching over to cover her hands as they lay on her lap. "It's not too cool out here for you, is it?" he questioned, concern heavy in his voice as he squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Uh…yeah," Hannah stammered, realizing he must have been watching her closely. "I'm fine," she murmured, trying to sound reassuring as she attempted to pull her fingers from his grasp. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest so loud that she was sure he could hear it from where he sat next to her.

"You know, this is my first time outside since the explosion," Myles commented, sounding almost wistful as he reluctantly released her hands.

"Mine too," Hannah agreed, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she thought she did.

"Really?" Myles stated, the surprise evident in his voice. "I would have expected you to have come out here as much as you could," he continued, leaning forward in his wheelchair interested, wincing slightly at the pain it caused in his back.

"Well, I just spent most of time between your room and mine," Hannah admitted before she realized the possible implications of her comments. "Uh…I mean…I needed someone with me until I learned where I was going, and that was as far as I could get someone to take me," she rushed, lowering her head as she suddenly felt very warm.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Myles asked, finally breaking the silence that seemed to stretch on between them.

"Uh, yeah, Tara helped me call them the day after the explosion," Hannah replied quietly, taken a bit off guard by his sudden personal question. She didn't even realize that he knew she had family back home. "I've talked to them a couple of times a day since," she admitted softly, shifting slightly on the bench to face him.

"I'm surprised they're not camped out in your room," Myles smirked sarcastically. 

_Ah, there's the Myles we all know and love, _Hannah thought, her breath catching in her throat at the last word. _Love?_ she repeated silently, surprised at the feelings that had invoked within her. 

"Uh, normally wild horses couldn't have kept them away, but I wanted them to wait until after I found at how the surgery went," Hannah stammered trying to get her mind off her suddenly sensual thoughts. "My parents want me to come home, but I don't know what I'm going to do," she confessed, knowing she had many decisions to make over the next few days relating to her injuries.

"Lucky you," Myles scoffed, causing her to cock her head in confusion. "You have a home to go to," he added for clarification.

"Don't you?" Hannah asked, regarding his sudden change quizzically. "What about Anne?" she questioned sadly.

"We haven't exactly been the Brady Bunch growing up, and don't get maudlin on me," Myles warned pushing himself away. "The reality of life is that we're all alone. When the chips are done, it's always every man for himself. The name of the game of life is solitaire."

"What about love?"

"What about it?" Myles countered stiffly, the impact of his tone hitting her like a brick wall.

"Never mind," Hannah replied softly, turning her head away. _How could I have been so stupid to think someone like him could ever really love someone?_ she wondered.

"No, go on," Myles challenged, his tone harsh as he gripped her arm forcing her to face him again. "You can live in that fantasy world where you think love can conquer all, but I've been around long enough to know that's not reality," he added as if trying to remind her she was too young to understand.

"Oh, just because you're old and cynical don't mean I'm some little girl, Myles Leland," Hannah countered snappish, leaning forward aggressively. "What happened to you that made you so hard?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Hard? When you've seen what I have, the terrorists that use their own children in their sick little plots, the killers that go after women just because they're successful. When you've seen that, you won't question what made me so hard!" Myles growled unsympathetically. "Life did, sweetheart. Even as a child, I learned from the best that you can only rely on yourself!

"Despite your assumptions, Special Agent Leland, I'm not some untested rookie. I've seen some of the same things you have," Hannah snarled, her heart rate increasing as her rage boiled over. "I was in the New York office on 9/11. While my parents worried if I was alive or dead, I had a job to do, but tell me how I'm supposed to tell them that," she snapped.

"Hannah…"

"I'd only been with the bureau a year when I had a gun shoved in my face by a Colombian drug dealer, and never thought I'd make it out alive," Hannah continued, not hearing his interruption. "And don't forget that lovely adventure we just had. I'm just having time of my life now with almost getting blown up, and sitting here not knowing if I'm ever going to see again is just**_ soooo_** wonderful."

"Hannah…" Myles repeated exasperatedly, trying to get her attention as she ranted.

"Half the stuff I've seen on the police force and now with the bureau, I haven't even been able to tell my parents. The only time I haven't been on my dad's prayer list was the eighteen months I spent doing PR in Austin," Hannah persisted, her voice cracking with emotion. "But as much negative that I've seen in the last few years, I've seen much more positive. Three months ago, Bobby was in the hospital after a serious car accident, and Tara was almost killed, but now they're going to be parents. D has a wonderful family waiting for him at home…"

"Hannah!" Myles called exasperated, causing her words to come to a screeching halt. 

When she suddenly felt herself being pulled forward, Hannah gasped in surprise. Her hands instinctively went up to catch herself, colliding with the hard wall of his chest. She barely had time to think before his strong arms wrapped around her as his mouth came crashing down on hers.

The pressure of his mouth increased as he teased her lips apart, his tongue slipping inside to taste her. Hannah's fists opened and closed against him as she struggled to fight the sudden emotions surging through her. A soft moan escaped her throat as her rage slowly gave way to the pleasure building inside her and sagged against him, her fingers twisting into the soft material of his robe as she pulled him closer.

Almost as quickly as it started, Hannah felt him slowly pull away. She groaned in disappointment as Myles broke the kiss wishing it could go on forever. Feeling his breath on her face as his mouth hovered mere inches from hers, she lifted her chin in anticipation, but their lips did not meet.

It was almost as if Myles was daring her as they both struggled to control their errant breathing. There was only one answer to his unspoken challenge as Hannah licked her lips, first the upper and then the lower. Almost tentatively, she lifted her hand to his shoulder feeling the material of his robe as she leaned closer, knowing his lips hovered just inches away. 

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked first his bottom and then his top lip, taking the time to trace the entire outline of each. Only then did she press the full contours of her damp, slightly opened mouth on his. He groaned or maybe she moaned as they both surrendered to the soft sounds of passion.

When they finally pulled apart, Hannah scooted away self-protectively, quickly rising to her feet as she began feeling her way to the door, her expression anguished. She put a shaking hand to her throbbing lips as her stomach did somersaults inside her. What was supposed to be simple, just a few hours spent with a co-worker as they recovered together, had turned into a nearly overwhelming possession of her mouth by his, and it scared her.

"Hannah?" Myles tormented voice penetrated her bewildered thoughts as she reach the door.

Hannah turned toward him, braced for another insult. 

"You saved my life down there. You could have left several times, but you didn't," Myles stated, his voice void of emotion. "I promise I'll find a way to repay you."

Hannah debated accepting his thanks. _If only he knew the truth! _she thought, knowing she stayed with him because she was afraid to be alone. _Yet as she felt his wary eyes on her, she doubted he would accept her explanation. What sort of life had he led to believe that every act of human kindness had a price tag attached?_ she wondered as she turned to wrench open the door and stumble inside, wanting to escape from his prying eyes, needing to escape from the turmoil she was feeling inside her own being.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**  
Myles knew he should probably wait until morning, but he was compelled by an urgency that just couldn't be denied. Sue would have told him a devil was riding him. He would have to say this particular devil's name was guilt. 

The hours had drug on as Myles stared at the four walls in his hospital room unable to sleep, sniping at everyone who had the misfortune of coming into his room. He hadn't meant to say what he had last night to Hannah, but it had all come out before he knew it. Everything that had happened recently with the explosion and his injuries had caused the tension to build inside him, and he'd taken it out on her.

The _last_ thing he'd intended to do was kiss her. However, try as he might, Myles couldn't get the image out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her body pressed tightly against his. Despite his physical exhaustion, the sensual images of her in his mind made it impossible to sleep.

_She's just a woman_, Myles groaned inwardly, wondering what made Hannah so different from the other women he'd dated. _She's just a woman,_ he repeated stronger, knowing in the back of his mind there was more to it than that.

Since the day he met her, Hannah had been an anomaly he just couldn't figure out. Very few people ever got the jump on him, but she had him pinned to the floor in seconds, begging for mercy. 

Myles had to admit that little incident caused much of his animosity towards her while they were in Texas. However, since Hannah had joined the team, he'd come to think of her as a good agent. The one thing he'd never done, though, was to think of her as anything more than that. That is, until now.

After more than twenty-four hours of fighting with his conscience, Myles had decided to do the noble thing. However, the very thought of seeing her again terrified the tall New Englander more than anything he'd ever felt before. 

Now, sitting outside her hospital room in his wheelchair, Myles struggled to control his breathing and erratic heartbeat. It took everything he had to force his hand up to knock softly on her door. Not hearing a reply, he pushed it open, his eyes instantly finding her as she lay propped against the pillows on the bed.

Despite the nurse fussing around checking her vitals, the room was dim. A single narrow beam of light above the bed cast a pale yellow glow over them, giving her enough light to see what she was doing. Myles wasn't interested in the nurse. The woman in the bed had his full attention.

As he stared, drinking in the sight of her, Myles cringed outwardly as he saw the dark bruises marring her high cheekbones. Even so, he found himself captivated, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Though it had only been hours, he felt like months had passed since he'd last seen her.

Myles slowly traced the lines of her face, as if trying to memorize every detail. It was then that he realized she no longer wore the bandages over her eyes. Hope surged inside him as he pushed his wheelchair through the doorway.

"Hannah?" Myles choked breathlessly, encouraged the lack of bandages meant good news for the brunette agent. When Hannah turned her head in his direction but her eyes didn't quite meet his, he had to struggle to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"Myles," Hannah replied, guarded, all of her defenses around her like a protective shield. "I hope you didn't try to take another walk on your own," she chastised, no hint of emotion in her words. Only the telltale pink tinge of her face under the purple splotches gave any indication of her inner feelings as she reminded Myles of the previous evening.

"No, I learned my lesson," Myles commented quietly, his own thoughts drifting back to how she felt against him as she helped him back to bed. "Decided wheeled transportation would be better for the long trips…though I'm still waiting for the upgraded model. We Leland's have a reputation to protect," he added with mock arrogance as he watched her.

"Yeah, but are you sure is it a reputation worth protecting?" Hannah smirked, the tension in the room slowly fading as she twisted her hands nervously in her lap.

A total stranger could surely hear the special warmth in Myles' voice as he spoke to the young woman in the bed, and Nurse Sav didn't miss it either. Under the guise of checking her patient's vitals, she noticed the way Hannah's breathing accelerated along with her pulse. She watched them both with an amused grin that she hastily suppressed when the tall blonde agent glanced in her direction. 

"Uh, I'll just leave you to your guest, Hannah," Sav smiled cheerfully as she headed for the door. Catching the New Englander's eye, she winked at him knowingly before closing the door behind her, causing him to chuckle despite his somber mood. 

"What's so funny?" Hannah asked curiously as she strained to figure out what was happening around her.

"Nothing," Myles replied, quickly easing his wheelchair closer to the bed. "I'm just….happy," he stated, realizing for the first time he really was. It was such a change in how he felt earlier that he had to wonder if it had something to do with being here with her.

"That's…eh…good," Hannah stated slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out the change in his attitude from the last time she saw him. "You deserve to be happy," she said softly.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me for the way I behaved last night?" Myles asked after a moment, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Turning her head away, Hannah promptly blushed again as she recalled the feeling of his lips on hers. However, she didn't try to pull her hand from his as he expected, taking it as a good sign.

"I know I acted, ah…" Myles stammered a bit awkwardly, his eyes drawn to their hands where he caressed her soft skin with his thumb.

"You don't have to explain, Myles," Hannah interrupted gently, her head snapping back around to face him her eyes wide.

"Yes, I do," Myles insisted, instantly ashamed at his abruptness when he saw her recoil. "All I've ever wanted to do was help others. My parents thought it beneath a Leland when I joined the Bureau, but I've been able to find a real home there. Bobby, Jack, the others, they don't judge me as a Leland, first born of Phillip and Elizabeth. I'm just Myles to them," he explained, his tone softer as he stroked the back of her hand tenderly.

"I understand," Hannah assured him, but Myles knew she really didn't.

_She couldn't understand what it's like growing up in a house where nothing you did was ever good enough_, Myles sighed, frowning. Even so, it didn't excuse what he said to her, or why he kissed her. _Why did I kiss her?_ he asked himself, having struggled with that question all day.

"If you only knew what Anne and I went through, both thinking we could never measure up," Myles shook his head, trying to get back to his purpose for coming here. "It wasn't long ago that we didn't even speak to each other. Unfortunately, it took Anne almost going to jail for us to finally break the gap that had formed between us," he continued, his mind flashing to the times they'd shared since Callahan and Merced.

"Anne really cares about you," Hannah stated, bringing him out of his reverie. "You're her big brother, and despite what happened in the past, she really loves you."

_Love?_ Myles thought. _There was that word again._ Love wasn't something that flowed freely in the Leland house. _It was too common for Phillip and Elizabeth Leland_, he groaned to himself, unable to remember them even saying it to each other, let alone either of their children. 

"Well…" Myles coughed uncomfortably, jerking back when Hannah suddenly sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"So that's why you are so pessimistic about things," Hannah stated quickly, not releasing his hand as she leaned toward him. "You somehow think that because you're hurt, you somehow won't be 'good enough' anymore. That if you can't go back to the Bureau that your parents were right," she paused, looking in his direction.

"Uh, erm," Myles stammered, unable to believe she'd nailed so quickly what it had taking him all day to come to grips with.

"Well, that's hogwash, Leland, and you know it," Hannah insisted, gripping his hand tighter when he tried to pull away. "Whether or not you can walk doesn't make you a man and won't make any of us think any less of you. With your experience, there are things you can do in the Bureau besides being a field agent, so quit the pity party, and buck up," she instructed, grinning to make the admonishment easier to receive.

"Ah…" Myles gaped at the woman across from him, surprised at her total acceptance of his foul mood, even without a real explanation.

Myles never got a chance to reply, as any words in his head slipped right out of his mind when the door behind him opened. Thinking it was the nurse again, he turned to ask if they could have a few more minutes.

The first thing Myles saw edge past the door was a short rod like the end of a mop, and then he saw the hand. Shocked, he realized that it was not a mop handle, but the barrel of a gun.

Reacting on instinct, Myles grabbed Hannah by the shoulders, throwing her to the floor. His body screaming out in protest, he dove after her, shielding her from the imminent threat behind him. He felt her tense under him as the distinctive ping of a bullet glanced off the wall just above them.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24  
_**  
_BAM! BAM! BAM!  
_  
Holstering his gun, Jack pressed the button returning the target to the firing line. Frustration had grown with the lack of progress since the Pavilion explosion. Reverting to his sniper days, he had come to the shooting range in the Hoover Building basement, hoping to relieve some of the pent up stress.

Unfortunately, Jack had been there almost two hours, but still felt just as tense as when he had arrived. He was about ready to give up and head back to the office when his phone rang in his pocket.

"Hudson," he barked, pushing his ear protection off one ear so he could ear. Listening intently, his expression changed dramatically as the person on the other end continued to talk. 

"Yes, Savannah, alert security, but don't let anyone in their rooms. Let me know what the doctors say about Special Agent Johnson," Jack instructed, running his hand worried through his dark hair. "Bobby and I will be right there. You did the right thing," he reassured her before disconnecting and dialing another number. As he waited for the call to pick up, he gathered up his things and headed for the door.

"Bobby, it's Jack," he stated finally, jamming the elevator button impatiently. "Savannah just called from the hospital. Johnson has been shot…I don't know, he's in surgery," he told his best friend when he questioned what happened. "Myles and Hannah are missing. Savannah says their rooms look like a war zone. I need you to call Carrie and get ERT over there."

Jack hit the button, looking up impatiently watching the lights as the elevator descended to the basement. As the doors slid open, he paused for a moment just outside listening to Bobby talking before continuing. 

"I'm going now to pick up Sue and go by Anne's. I don't want her to find out about Myles from anyone else. I'll meet you in the hospital in about an hour," Jack added, checking his watch before snapping his phone shut and stepping into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, he gave a weary sigh, running his hand through his hair unsure of what he was going to find.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25  
**_

It had all happened so fast. One minute, Hannah was talking with the tall New Englander thinking they were finally getting somewhere. The next, she found herself thrown to the ground as gunfire erupted over them. 

As quickly as it started, it was over. She didn't even have time to think before Myles struggled to his feet, pulling her up with him. Maybe it was something in his voice, but Hannah didn't argue when he grabbed her clothes out of her cabinet and told her to change. It wasn't until she'd helped him to his room, and they'd made their way stealthily toward the elevator did she begin to question him.

"Are you mad?" Hannah exclaimed, hearing Myles staggered back against the wall with a groan of pain. His face contorted grotesquely and his eyes opened, watering with tears of agony. 

"We've got to get out of here, now!" he warned through his teeth in a horrible voice. It had taken all he had to pull on a pair of jeans over his pajamas bottoms. However, without Hannah's help Myles never would have been able to exchange his shirt for the light blue button-down his sister had brought him.

"Oh, right!" Hannah stared in his general direction, more angry than she could remember being in years. "And just how do you expect to do that? I can't see, and you can barely walk three feet," she asked as he pressed the freight elevator button.

"Listen, someone just shot at us, and I don't think that little 'calling card' at the Pavilion was just a coincidence," Myles told her as she helped him onto the elevator. "They've already made it past hospital security, and I have no idea where the agent Jack set up is. I'm not taking any more chances," he finished as the elevator began to descend.

Quickly thinking over what he'd said, Hannah nodded knowing there was little other choice. She slipped her shoulder under his armpit when the elevators dinged on their floor.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked, looking at up him.

"Sure, angel," Myles replied, tugging her closer with the arm around her shoulders. Despite not being able to see his face, Hannah blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze almost as if she could sense the look of gratitude in his eyes. It seemed that nothing inside her was solid anymore.

Myles hadn't seemed to be a heavy man until Hannah tried to bear his weight. His lean physique hid a frame of iron, she decided as they staggered forward out of the elevator. He was almost a full head taller than she was. Though he tried valiantly to walk by himself, his legs where still much too weak from their ordeal.

Hannah thought they must look like a pair of sailors on the town as they swayed and staggered toward front exit. She wondered fleetingly if security would stop them, as they looked very suspicious. However, despite the many people she heard passing them, no one came to offer aid, or to question where they were going at this time of night.

They got no more than ten feet from the front door when Myles suddenly slumped against her. It was all she could do not to buckle under his weight. Fortunately, the brick wall of the hospital was close by, and Hannah was able to shove his back up against it. She heard him bite off a cry of pain as the impact jarred him from head to toe.

"Sorry," Hannah huffed, out of breath as Myles groaned with the effort to stay upright. He grasped her tightly about the shoulders and leaned closer until his lips were warm against her brow. "Maybe we should go back. I can get them to send out a wheelchair for you," she stated worriedly, her arms wrapped around his waist as they leaned heavily against the wall.

"I'm not going back!" Myles snapped, the tone of his voice belying the pain and weakness she knew he felt. It was implacable, unemotional, and immutable. "Just call me a cab."

"You're a cab!" Hannah actually giggled though she felt him stiffen beside her as if he would like to strangle her. Nerves were making her giddy. "Okay, we don't have time to debate the various degrees of our acts of idiocy tonight. Someone is going to discover we are missing any second now. What do we do?" she asked, looking up at him for guidance.

Myles shook his head as if to clear it, and then looked at her. He couldn't believe the trust he saw in her face as she stared up at him waiting for instructions. He knew she was the same independent, stubborn woman he'd met so many weeks ago in Texas, but circumstances had changed things to that now she had to rely on him. 

While he knew her tentativeness was primarily due to her loss of sight and being in what had to be a strange environment, it was still disconcerting for him. For a fleeting second, Myles felt a moment of misgiving as he wondered if he was putting Hannah into more danger instead of protecting her. However, he felt he had to do this in order to keep them both safe until they found out who was coming after them.

On the other hand, Hannah wondered what it was with this man. She had only known Myles a few months and had already been buried alive, gassed, almost blown up, lost her eyesight, shot at, and now on the run for her life. However, she couldn't think of anyone she'd trust more.

"We need to get a cab," Myles finally was able to say, lifting his hand to brush a stray hair from her face.

"Stay right here," she told him, slowly moving toward the road once she was sure he was safely leaning against the wall. "I'll be right back."

"Hannah? Where are you…?" Myles asked worriedly as he watched her feel her way toward the curb her hands out in front of her, her feet searching.

It took under two minutes for her to finally flag down a taxi with Myles telling her when to wave. Hearing it stop not far from her, Hannah reach out, feeling along the side of the car until she came to the open window.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the driver asked politely, though his tone made Hannah self-conscious of her vision loss.

"Ah, yes," Hannah responded, knowing she had to sound convincing. "I don't know what they gave my husband for pain in the Emergency Room, but they said it would make him drowsy. I guess it worked faster than we expected."

"Uh, do you want me to take you back around to the ER?" he questioned, obviously confused since they were standing outside the hospital. Hannah could have sworn it sounded like he leaned over the steering wheel a bit as he tried to get a better look at Myles against the wall. 

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," Hannah tried to brush him off nonchalantly. "I'd just like to get him home, and I could use your help getting him in the car."

"Sure thing, ma'am," he responded brightly as she heard him getting out of the car and turned back toward where she left Myles. Though she couldn't see him, Hannah could tell that every second had cost him when she returned with the taxi driver. 

The Myles Leland she knew had been very careful of his appearance, yet now his shirt was sweat-sodden as she touched him. It dampened her blouse where he embraced her while she helped him to the car. Under her fingers, she felt Myles stiffen with pain as Hannah urged him the few steps to the car. 

Hannah murmured angrily to herself as she helped him into the passenger's side rear door. Nothing had occurred between them that she couldn't have told a stranger about without blushing. So why was she unable to think of anything but the pressure of his hard sweating body draped against hers, and the clutch of his fingers under her rib cage? Why was she miserably happy that they were here together? The several shocks of the last couple of days must be affecting her mind.

Hannah angled her body so she could help the driver lower Myles onto the car seat. He sank down heavily onto the cracked leather, the weight of his body pulling her down beside him. For a moment, he held her close even as the driver watched them with mild amusement.

Myles released her slowly and tried to lift a leg into the car. However, he stopped mid-motion, issuing a sharp grunt in response to the pain coursing through his body.

"Let me help you," the driver offered, reaching past Hannah for his legs. 

Finally, they were settled in the backseat, and the driver pulled away from the curb again. With his body pressed against hers hoping to cushion some of the jarring caused by the motion of the cab, Hannah found her mind awash with thoughts she knew she shouldn't be thinking. Rubbing her cheek against his chest, she didn't hear where Myles told the driver to take them. Frankly, she found she didn't care as long as she was with him.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26  
_**  
Traffic was light on the roads that late at night. The drive to the small northern Virginia town normally took more than thirty minutes. However, the cab driver was able to make it in less than twenty.

Directing him down the narrow dirt lane leading to their intended destination, Myles couldn't help the feeling of peace settling over him. He realized they weren't expected but after the years of coming here to visit, he knew they'd be welcomed. _She was just that way_, he smiled fondly to himself.

Feeling Hannah shift next to him, Myles glanced down seeing her brown hair illuminated in the headlights of a passing car. Her head rested on his shoulder only inches from his cheek while he held her close to his side, his hand lying softly on her slender hip. The position seemed so natural despite the circumstances.

All Myles could think about on the drive to the house was the woman beside him. He chastised himself repeatedly, because he couldn't afford to let himself get distracted from the real threat they faced. However, her touch made him forget everything but the kiss they'd shared.

_STOP IT MYLES!_ he admonished quietly. _She's a fellow agent!_ Myles persisted, knowing that in the back of his mind it was more.

He forced himself to concentrate on the case, the bomber, and not the woman in his arms. Myles knew it was an impossible task but he had to do it. Despite all her bravado and talk of fate, he knew her current condition was his fault.

When he saw the man at the nightclub, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't call in back up. Instead, Myles had taken it upon himself to check it out, play the hero, and it ended up getting them both hurt. _And destroyed her life,_ he thought sadly, knowing that her FBI career was over.

_Well, I'm not going to make that same mistake twice,_ Myles vowed silently, tightening his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Myles?" Hannah's quiet voice penetrated his thoughts as she lifted her head. Even in the darkness, he could almost see her trying uselessly to search his face for some clue as to his sudden tension. "What's wrong?" she asked almost breathless, another passing car briefly lighting her face as she looked up at him.

"N-Nothing," Myles stammered, surprised at what he thought he saw in her unseeing eyes. Behind their blank stare, he sensed a trust and loyalty he didn't think he deserved.

Not once did Hannah question his need for leaving the hospital so quickly without even contacting Jack. Though Myles was glad she didn't because he wasn't sure if he could explain it to himself. All he knew they weren't safe there, and he didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

If the shooting at the hospital was related to the bombings, Myles wondered if they had missed something in the profile of the bomber. It just wasn't making sense, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He knew with time he'd figure it out, but how much time he had was anyone's guess.

"Myles?" Hannah lifted her hand to his cheek, her fingers soft against the stubble that had grown. Myles felt himself getting lost in her tender touch, one hand pressing her closer as the other almost involuntarily rose to the side of her face. As his fingers ran through her hair, he found himself regretting the bulky cast prevented him from feeling her silky tresses. Even so, he lowered his head towards hers in the darkness, feeling her breath on his face as he leaned closer.

"We're here." The driver's terse comment broke the spell between them as Myles felt the cab come to an abrupt stop in front of the familiar house.

"Ah, um, thank you," Myles muttered, groaning as he reached into his pocket for some cash to pay the man.

Hannah had already shifted in the seat, running her hands across the door as she searched for the handle. She was only a few feet from him when she slowly stretched her legs out of the door, but Myles suddenly felt so lonely.

A moment later, the front screen of the house creaked open, the porch light igniting the yard in a bright glow, and Myles heard a recognizable woman's voice. "What's this? Who's there?"

"It's Myles, Mom." He tried to keep his voice level as he gingerly pulled himself out of the cab. He didn't want to frighten the older woman any more than he already had. "I have someone with me. We need some place to stay."

The elderly woman wasted no time with questions or exclamations of surprise, as if it was an every day occurrence for the tall Bostonian to bring visitors in the middle of the night. With amazing agility, she hurried across the lawn down to the cab, stopping beside him.

"We're in Boston?" Hannah turned to Myles in amazement.

"_Non, enfant_. You're in _Virginie_," the woman replied sharply, her distinctive Cajun accent evident.

Even in his pain, Myles wanted to laugh at the confused expression on the young agent's face. _Even now, she won't question,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Mom, this is a co-worker of mine, Special Agent Hannah Starr," Myles explained briefly. "Hannah, this is Ms. Ruth Bergeron, an old friend."

"_Pas aussi vieux que je ne peux pas vous maintenir dans la ligne, mon cher garcon_," Ruth scolded adoringly.

"That is true," Myles agreed with a grim smile, a soft moan escaping his lips as he tried to stand. Swiftly, Hannah wrapped her arms around his waist, helping him to his feet.

"_Mon Dieu!_ Myles, you're burning with fever," the older woman gasped, feeling his flushed cheek. "We need to get you inside, _mon enfant_," she insisted, moving to other his side quickly.

"I'm okay, Mom," Myles lied, trying to brace his legs under him as the two women struggled to propel him forward down the sidewalk. He failed, knees buckling as he cursed himself angrily.

"This way, _ma chère_," Ruth pointed, not realizing Hannah couldn't see. "We'll put you in your old room so you can stay together," she indicated, leading them that way when Hannah hesitated.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Myles glanced down at Hannah when she didn't reply. While he was glad she wasn't grilling him, he was beginning to be concerned that she was so quiet. He wanted to ask but needed to wait until they were alone to talk to her.

When they reached the bedroom Myles pulled her close, angling her body through the opening so he didn't have to let go of her. As Ruth flicked the light switch next to the door, the room was illuminated in a dim glow.

"Gently!" the old woman cautioned softly as they lowered Myles on the mattress in the room he'd spent so many nights. As he sank heavily into the linen sheets, Hannah lost her balance falling into him. He brushed his lips over her cheek, his unshaven skin rasping against hers.

"I've had women fall for me before but that's a bit much Agent Starr," he grinned cheekily.

On the other side of him, the old woman chuckled. "_L'homme_ still got enough life in him to flirt with a pretty girl…he gon' be just fine after a good night sleep."

Myles sighed as Hannah wriggled free of his grasp. The faint tinge of pink on her cheeks told him that she was embarrassed by the fact that Ruth had overheard his remark.

"_Le petit_, you take his shoulders, and I get the feet," Ruth instructed briskly before Hannah could move away. "Now you lay him back. Slowly, _ma chère_," she added as the younger woman's hands shook.

Myles grimaced as he lay back against the pillow. His gaze shifted from the older woman to Hannah. He knew she wanted to bolt as soon as she could, but was thankful her vision loss prevented her from getting very far on her own.

"Now, _ma chère_, if you'll just get me the aspirin from the bathroom, I'll go get Myles some water," Ruth directed as she pulled the comforter up over the tall blonde agent. "I can wait until morning for an explanation," she told them.

Moving toward the door, the old woman missed the look of apprehension and fear crossing Hannah's face. However, it didn't skip Myles' watchful eyes as he reached out to take her hand in his reassuringly.

"Mom," Myles called out before the other woman could leave the room, his eyes never leaving Hannah's face. "Hannah won't be able to find the aspirin," he hesitated seeing her stiffen beside him.

"_Pourquoi pas?_" Ruth asked curiously as she stepped back toward the bed, her eyes going to the young brunette's face. "_Mon Dieu! Elle est aveugle!_" she gasped as realization sunk in.

Hannah didn't have to know French to understand what the woman said. Myles saw the comprehension on her face as she turned her head away. _It will be alright, Hannah,_ he promised silent as she blinked back the tears the threatened. That was one vow he swore he'd keep even if it killed him.

_**French Translations: **_

_Non, enfant. (No, child.)_

_Virginie (Virginia)_

_Pas aussi vieux que je ne peux pas vous maintenir dans la ligne, mon cher garcon (Not so old I can't still keep you in line, dear boy)_

_Mon Dieu! (My God!)_

_mon enfant (my child)_

_ma chère (my dear (female))_

_L'homme (The man)_

_Le petit (Little one)_

_Pourquoi pas (Why not?)_

_Mon Dieu! Elle est aveugle! (My God! She's blind!)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

The hospital was on full alert. Being in the nation's capital, the medical personnel trained often for emergencies. However, the shooting of one FBI agent and the disappearance of two others had them all on edge.

Special Agent Shawn Johnson was found near death in the stairwell, unable to provide clues to what happened. As soon as Savannah heard the news, she hurried to the agents' rooms he was supposed to be guarding and found them both empty. The bullet holes in the wall over the bed propelled her to call Jack.

Now, watching the agents work, the young nurse admired the devotion and loyalty they had for each other. The petite brunette agent, Carrie Peters, was back with her team, as well as everyone that worked with Myles and Hannah. _Nothing will stop them until they find their friends,_ Savannah thought as they scurried around her, each with their own tasks but working towards a common goal.

"What have we got?" D asked loudly as he stepped out of the elevator, the last to arrive.

"Johnson was shot at close range in the south stairwell just down the hall from Hannah's room," Mike Grail called back, knowing that in Dimitrius' role as acting supervisor he was basically in charge. "Blood evidence indicates that was the primary scene, so we feel he was probably lured in there by something or someone," the big burly man added. Although officially a member of Carrie's team, he'd gotten to know Myles on the Jinn Girvan case several months back and felt like he'd lost one of his own.

"Most likely, the same someone that ransacked Myles' room and shot up Hannah's," Jack commented, coming to stand beside the nurses' station where everyone had begun to congregate.

"Hannah and Myles?" D questioned; the look on the black man's face clearly indicated he wasn't looking forward to the answer. 

"No sign of them being hurt," Tara responded, her worry clouded slightly by the faint hint of morning sickness that was beginning to rear its ugly head. "They don't show up on any of the security cameras as having left the hospital, but we've done a thorough sweep," she stated as Bobby put his hand comfortingly on her back, rubbing up and down.

"How do a nearly crippled man and a blind woman just get up and walk out of the hospital with no one seeing them?" D demanded angrily, upset at the situation and the lack of answers.

Unable to respond, Jack glanced at the other agents surrounding him. He knew they had the same question, but just had not vocalized it. The connection between the disappearance and the ongoing bombings around the city weighed heavily on their minds.

"If they _did_ make it out of the hospital on their own," Carrie spoke up as an idea slowly formed in her head. "How would they have left the area?" she asked, looking around to see if anyone else was following her train of thought.

"A cab!" Tara exclaimed excitedly.

"Exactly," Carrie confirmed with a smile, turning toward two of her team with orders. "Mike, Dale, check all the cab companies, looking for fares initiating here in the last two hours," she told them before they rushed off to do her bidding.

"If we can isolate any fares with a male and female passenger, we can pinpoint their destination," Bobby nodded as he shifted impatiently, wanting to do something but knowing that the two other men had it covered.

In the flurry of activity, no one noticed the way Tara held to the nurses' station counter with one hand, the other pressed over her stomach. She took several deep breaths as she tried to control the growing queasiness that threatened to overtake her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" a familiar voice penetrated her thoughts. Looking up, Tara met the concerned eyes of her dark-haired friend.

"Fine, Jack," she lied, a fake smile pasted on her face. "I'm fine. It's just a baby!" she insisted when it was evident that her former team leader didn't believe her.

"I want you to take it easy, Tara," Jack cautioned, his hands rubbing up and down her arms comfortingly. "I'll tell D to pull rank if I have to," he teased with a brotherly wink.

"Oh, he would just love that," Tara smirked, feeling the nausea abate slightly. "He's been worse than Bobby since we found out I was pregnant," she admitted with a grin.

"Well, it's just hard for us to think of Bobby as a dad," Jack confessed seriously. "It's almost as bad as learning Myles was an organ donor," he joked, immediately regretting what he said when he saw Tara tear up.

"I'm sorry," Tara apologized, trying to wipe her eyes discretely.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to find them," Jack comforted, pulling the petite agent into a hug.

"I know," Tara sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder briefly before looking up at him with a watery smile. "Hormones."

"Ahh… Well, as long as you weren't tearing up over Myles, I think I can handle it," Jack smiled, tightening his arm around her shoulders as she laughed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working, Sparky?" Bobby's booming voice interrupted their lightheartedness. "Get your mitts off my wife," he joked threateningly as Tara stepped past his best friend and into his arms.

"Well, someone had to pay attention to me, since you were so caught up playing 'tough guy' for Carrie and Sue," Tara teased, lifting her smiling face for a brief kiss.

Before Bobby could respond, the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted their blithe banter, returning their thoughts to the missing agents. Like the others, he hoped it was information, while praying it wasn't bad news. Almost reluctantly, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Manning," he barked into the phone, his eyes widening in surprise when he heard the voice on the other end. "HANNAH! Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Myles? What can you tell me about what happened?" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack signaling for someone to trace the call.

"Nothing, Bobby, if you don't give me a chance to talk," her laughing voice came over the phone clearly. "We're together, and we're fine. I really don't know where we're at, but Myles brought us to a friend's house that he thought was safe."

"Myles has a friend?" Bobby muttered, not realizing he said it aloud until his wife slapped his arm. "That's okay, shelia. Can you tell me what happened? Why did you leave the hospital?" he asked, knowing the longer he kept her on the phone the easier it would be to find her. At the same time, he didn't want to the call to last too long, in case someone else had the same idea.

"Bobby, someone shot at us," Hannah explained tentatively. "I don't know if it is related to the bombing investigations, but Special Agent Johnson wasn't there like he should have been."

"I know, shelia. We found Shawn in the stairwell," Bobby told her, running a hand through his hair worriedly.

"Oh my, is he okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"He was shot and lost a lot of blood. He's in surgery right now, but the doctors don't know if he's going to make it," Bobby stated honestly, and was met with silence on the other end of the phone line. "Hannah? Are you okay?" he questioned, worrying that the truth might have been too much for her. He'd never withheld anything from her before and hadn't planned on now, but the longer the stillness stretched on, he began to panic.

"I'm okay," Hannah finally responded, her voice barely above a whisper. "That's why we had to run, Bobby."

"Huh?"

"We can't let anyone else get hurt because of us," Hannah maintained stiffly, void of any emotion. "Make sure someone takes care of Anne. He might go after her if he can't find us," she whispered as Bobby frantically waved to Jack to hurry up the trace.

"Hannah, everything will be okay," Bobby assured her, his intense frown belying his calm tone. "Jack and I'll come get you and put you into protective custody until we can find this guy..."

"No, Bobby," Hannah cut him off sharply. "Don't try to find us. Don't put anyone else into danger until we can figure out what we're up against."

"Hannah, you can't do this alone," Bobby pleaded, desperate to keep her on the phone with him. "Let us help!"

"You can't, Bobby," Hannah declared sadly. "Myles and I have something on this guy, and until we figure it out...I can't do that, Bobby. Take care of everyone," she stated just before the phone line went dead.

"HANNAH!" Bobby cried uselessly, slapping his phone shut as he turned to his best friend. "Please tell me you got a location," he begged, his eyes full of worry.

"Sorry, Bobby," Jack apologized regretfully.

"We narrowed it down to about a hundred square mile area of northern Virginia just outside the city, but Hannah knew what she was doing," his wife told him, her hands reaching out to comfort him despite the others watching. Tara jumped with Bobby slammed his hand down with a bang on the counter at the nurses' station.

A knowing glance passed between the petite blonde and her husband's best friend. They knew Bobby was taking the disappearance the hardest. He'd grown close to Hannah in Texas and, in spite of all their arguing, he really cared about the tall New Englander.

"Hey, we might still be able to find them with the information Mike and Dale get from the cab companies," Jack tried to reassure him. Bobby nodded stiffly, his mind distracted with the fear that the bomber would find them first.

It was a thought all of them shared, but no one wanted to express as they continued to wait for information.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

The pain surged with a vengeance as consciousness slowly returned. Groaning softly, Myles shifted uncomfortably on the bed, only to feel an unfamiliar weight pressing against his side.

His hazel eyes fluttered open, blinking quickly until he focused on the dark head of his co-worker lying on his shoulder. Relief replaced the momentary panic he felt as he realized Hannah was sleeping peacefully beside him. His brow furrowed into a frown as he tried to recall the previous night's events and came up blank.

Myles could remember fleeing the hospital with Hannah, and a quick glance around the room told him where they were. However, he couldn't come up with an explanation of how they'd ended up in the same bed.

Lifting his head slightly, Myles registered that, except for his shoes, he was fully dressed in the clothes he wore last night. On the other hand, Hannah was clad in a large grey shirt, almost oversized for her slight frame, and a pair of shorts, several sizes too big, and tied at the waist with a drawstring.

_Those are my clothes_, Myles gaped, his hand involuntarily caressing her back as he cradled her carefully in his arms. _Mom must have gotten her something to wear to bed_, he thought, the steady beat of her heart under his hand telling him she was still in a deep slumber.

Heavy with the plaster cast on his arm, Myles raised his other hand to brush a few strands of her brown hair from her face as he watched her sleep. The dark bruising around her eyes had faded only slightly, while the swelling had gone down significantly. Awkwardly, he traced his finger down her soft cheek, mesmerized with her tender features, something stirring inside him as he wondered why he'd never realized she was so beautiful.

His breath caught in his throat, and he quickly pulled his hand back as if it had been burnt. Turning his head away, Myles stared unseeingly at the wall, unable to believe he'd thought of her like that.

_Well, that's something that has definitely changed,_ Myles thought as he remembered their first meeting not so long ago in Texas. A lazy smirk touched his face as images of her pinning him to the ground came flashing back. He was more embarrassed than anything by the time Tara and Bobby had come to his rescue, because someone had gotten the better of him.

Reluctantly, Myles had to admit that her ability to take him down that first day had made him admire her as an agent. However, her passion for her beliefs, which generally resulted in their most intense arguments, and the loyalty she had showed by not leaving him when they were trapped was what had him thinking of her all of the time.

Turning back slowly, Myles watched her sleep; her dark lashes fanned across her cheeks as she moaned contentedly, snuggling closer to him. Instinctively, he tightened his arm around her, fitting her to his side almost as if they were made for each other. Heaving a deep sigh, he knew that, despite their fights, he'd be lost without her.

_Last thing I was looking for_

_When I first saw you that night_

_Was someone with that something I couldn't walk away from._

_In the early morning light_

_Yeah, we stayed up all night just talking,_

_And I don't miss that itch to leave._

_I ended up wrapped around your finger, baby,_

_But that was just fine with me._

_I never had a chance._

_I was swept away like sand._

_You had me in the palm of your hand._

_Baby, my heart was on the run._

_I wasn't gonna fall in love,_

_But here I am._

_I never had a chance._

_I bet you knew what you were doing,_

_Cause, baby, you sure did do it well._

_You made me want you like I've never ever wanted_

_Ever wanted anybody else._

_Yeah, I admit I tried to fight it_

_And sometimes I fight it still._

_I'm finding fast that I can't leave you,_

_Cause loving you is my hearts will._

_I never had a chance._

_I was swept away like sand._

_You had me in the palm of your hand._

_Baby, my heart was on the run._

_I wasn't gonna fall in love,_

_But here I am._

_I never had a chance._

_Ooo, I never had a chance._

_No, I never had a chance. _

Myles snapped out of his reverie when he felt her stir in his arms. Almost holding his breath, he waited, expecting her to bolt as soon as she realized where she was.

_**Song by Andy Griggs**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**  
Peaceful— the only word Hannah Starr could find to describe how she felt at that moment. The stress of the investigation had only intensified with the bombing at the nightclub.

She had tried to be strong while she was stuck in the rubble with Myles. Hannah knew it was expected of her as an agent. But she'd never been more scared in her life.

Despite her previous cases with drug lords and terrorists, she'd always been able to remain in control. Losing her sight in the explosion had turned her life upside down, though she pretended everything was fine. While she was falling apart inside, Hannah put on a happy face, trying to show everyone how tough she was.

Tired of pretending now, Hannah had been content to let Myles take control after the shooting at the hospital. However, the conversation with Bobby had brought it all rushing back again.

While "Mom Ruth" tried to be comforting, Hannah knew she had to do what she could to protect the old woman and kept her emotions to herself. Provided a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in, she'd laid in the other twin bed, across from Myles, trying to plan out their next move.

As the night wore on and the house got quieter and quieter, the familiar panic returned, clouding her thoughts. Every creak and moan in the old house became some unseen enemy, and Hannah had no way of protecting herself.

Anxiety-ridden, she'd moved uncertainly, but quietly across the floor to the edge of his bed. In the darkness, she could hear the slow steady rhythm of Myles' breathing, and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sound.

As if hypnotized by the calming drone, Hannah moved closer, crawling carefully onto the bed beside him. Laying her head gently on his shoulder, she told herself she'd stay there for just a moment. However, the intense events of the last few days slowly drifted out of her mind as the tension faded from her body, and a peaceful slumber settled in around her.

As she gradually awoke several hours later, Hannah could still feel that overwhelming sense of peacefulness. It only took her a moment to realize she was in his arms, and a part of her wanted to stay there forever. The rational, logical side of her, however, kept whispering that it was impossible.

Hannah stiffened when she acknowledged that Myles was actually holding her to him, one strong arm around her shoulders while the other hand rested lightly on her hip. _Is he awake?_ she wondered, listening intently as she lay there, almost afraid to move.

The change in his breathing confirmed her worst fears. She'd been caught indulging in an impetuous fantasy, and Hannah had no idea how she was going to get out of it with her dignity still intact.

When she felt his fingers under her chin, gently tilting her head back, Hannah knew that she couldn't put it off any longer and slowly opened her eyes. A shiver coursed through her as everything remained dark, despite her internal knowledge that it had to be morning outside.

_I'll never be able to see him again._ Hannah swallowed painfully as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. _I can't let him see me cry,_ she thought, struggling to control her emotions.

Hannah closed her eyes again as his fingers stroked her hair, savoring the feeling as they snaked their way through the silky softness. She released a gentle sigh of contentment when his lips softly pressed against hers.

Lifting her face towards Myles, tentatively, hesitantly, uncertain of herself and him, Hannah presented her lips, wanting more, feeling her heart pound in her throat. Gaining courage as he deepened the kiss, she offered more, still timid but trusting. Feeling his arms close around her shoulders, she settled against his chest as passions intensified.

Several glorious minutes passed before his kiss lightened, softened, and slowed, but Hannah's pulse wouldn't. Myles released her lips only to press his tenderly to her forehead.

"Myles? I…" Hannah drew in a shaky breath, looking away as she struggled for words.

Before she could respond, chaos erupted around them. Hannah gasped in horror as the door slammed open, gunfire exploding like fireworks.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30  
_**  
As Hannah shifted restlessly in her sleep, Myles adjusted, tucking her close, subconsciously longing to comfort her. When her hand skimmed nervously across his chest and came to rest there as if seeking his warmth, he felt a tremor of tenderness that ran through his entire body and ended at his heart.

As his hand stroked aimlessly up and down her back, Myles couldn't help but think of how much everything had changed for them since they'd met. He shuddered as he recalled an earlier time when he'd held her, how still and pale she'd been in his arms. Feeling his stomach cramp at the memory, he pulled her closer, comforting himself with her presence.

Laying a light fingertip on her cheek, he surveyed the captivating woman asleep on his shoulder, marveling at the way the early morning sun danced in the highlights of her dark hair. _'Sometimes beauty is found in the most unlikely places…'_ Myles had heard that quote many times before, but never had it hit home until now.

They'd been buried alive, shot at, and forced to hide, so Myles wasn't completely surprised that his feelings were somewhat warmer toward her. Circumstances like this usually brought out unusual levels of caring; he knew that all too well from his training with the Bureau. But, as he held the brunette agent in his arms, he couldn't envision anywhere else that he'd rather be, and he knew it wasn't all because of the situation.

"Shhh," he crooned softly as she struggled with some tormenting demon haunting her sleep. "Shhh, it's just a dream," he told her, watching as Hannah's eyes snapped open in a panic.

"I, uh,…" Hannah stammered, her face clouded with remnants of sleep as she slowly processed where they were. "It seemed so real!" she stated, almost breathlessly, tilting her face up towards his as she snuggled closer.

_Mesmerizing!_ Myles gasped silently, unable to find any other word to describe it as her eyes locked unseeingly on his. A vibrant green around the edges, they darkened to almost a chocolate brown in the center. Unlike anything he'd ever seen before, he found himself drawn to them, unable to move or even to speak. The only thought in his mind, he could do nothing but follow it.

Cupping his hand on the back of her head, Myles drew her to him, brushing her lips with soft lingering kisses. Hannah sighed against him as his lips drifted over hers, their closeness generating ripples of electricity in the room.

The air crackled with energy around them as she arched closer. Heat surged through him as Myles crushed his mouth to hers, molding her against him as he gave in to his passions. He could never have imagined that what had begun as a simple kiss would cause so much havoc on his emotions. Whatever pain there had been was swept away in her presence.

Hannah returned the embrace, uncertain but unafraid, her innocence inhibiting her efforts to keep up, but trusting him enough to let him lead. Savoring the joy of simply being this close, this connected, she relaxed into him, never wanting the moment to end.

- - -

From the door, Ruth Bergeron smiled happily. While she was concerned about their health, after how tired and drained they'd appeared last night, she knew they had exactly what they needed in each other.

_Il a lieu au sujet de temps, Myles, mon cher. Elle est parfaite pour vous,_ Ruth thought, her matchmaking skills already in high gear. _Cependant des regards de ceci, je ne pense pas qu'il prendra beaucoup pour convaincre l'un ou l'autre de vous,_ she grinned, slowly pulling the door shut behind her, allowing them their privacy.

_French Translation:  
"It's about time, Myles, my dear. She's perfect for you,"  
"And from the look of things, I don't think it will take much to convince either of you."_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31  
_**  
Close to him like this, their bodies molded together from shoulder to thigh, Hannah knew that she had never been so aware of a man before in her life. Bone-meltingly, pulse-racingly, cheek-burningly aware of Myles Leland with every part of her, her senses singing, from the top of her head to the tips of her tingling toes. Every moment made her more aware of him next to her, so strongly that she felt like they were one.

His cast rubbed against her arm roughly, bringing reality back with a vengeance. She drew back, mortified that she'd brought her dream into consciousness. She rubbed her arms, still feeling his touch, taking huge gulps of air into her lungs, still too shocked to say anything after being taken so much by surprise by the fierceness of his-- their passion. Her response to Myles' kiss had come as a complete shock to her. 

She knew many women who thought of him as ruggedly handsome, and she could see it somewhat, in that harshly autocratic way, but hardly her type. And she knew too well that he could never want someone like her. Yet, held so tightly against him, pressed to the hardness of his body, their differences in age, experience, hadn't seemed to matter. In fact, she hadn't given them a thought!

"Myles, I'm--"

"I am so sorry, Han--"

They spoke at the same time, and broke each other's train of thought. Hannah struggled to think of something to get her mind off kissing him again as she scrambled blindly towards the other bed. She couldn't figure out why she was reacting to Myles this way. From what Tara had told her about the women he dated, she knew she wasn't his type.

Hannah had only dated a little and high school and college before she met Chris. She'd been so confident that she'd found her soul mate. However, she soon found that he was someone who took things too serious and ran from commitment. 

When she go involved again – if she got involved again – she promised herself it would be someone who was willing to have a little fun. Hannah had only known Myles for a short time but he was too close to Chris in personality and behavior. _I'll never put myself through that again,_ she vowed.

"Hannah, I'm sorry," Myles repeated, gaining her attention as he shifted painfully on the bed. She wanted to go to him but was afraid of the emotions touching him might bring back.

She had to think of something to get her mind off kissing him again. _The case!_ Hannah remembered as she labored to take a calming breath. Before she could form the words she was thinking, the bedroom door opened and she sighed with relief.

"We've got visitors," Ruth's distinctive voice interjected worriedly from the doorway.

"What?" Myles snapped, his footsteps heavy on the hardwood floor as he moved to the window as fast as his injuries permitted. "How did they find us so quickly?" he wondered aloud as Hannah felt her way to his side wondering who he saw outside.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32  
_**  
Jack Hudson hated waiting, especially when there was little else to do. _Now I know how the others felt when I was missing,_ he thought recalling the way the team reacted when he returned with Sue and Troy. _I swear when I get them all back together, I'm going to tie them all to their desks,_ he grinned as an image of the dapper New Englander hogtied to his chair suddenly flashed in his mind. 

Stealthy glancing around the bullpen, Jack wondered if anyone caught him. His countenance sobered when he saw the empty desks. He missed the daily banter between Myles and Bobby, and though she'd only replaced Tara a few months ago, he'd gotten used to seeing Hannah across the room.

Bobby had left over an hour ago after getting an urgent call from Tara. Since finding out he was going to be a father, the tall Aussie had been walking on air, so Jack didn't question when his best friend suddenly had to leave. The dark haired agent knew he would call if they needed anything.

As part of his responsibilities as acting supervisor, D was meeting with the director. Now, only Sue and Lucy remained in the bullpen working with him to find their missing friends, even though the case had been transferred to Carrie Peters' team.

"Look who I found downstairs," D announced as he entered the room, signaling Levi to get Sue.

"Gabe! Thad," Lucy called as she looked up, recognizing the two firefighters from the explosion that followed her co-worker into the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"What I think Lucy is trying to say is we weren't expecting you," Jack winked as he stood up to greet the new visitors.

"You're not working, I hope," Sue stated, catching Jack's statement as she came around her desk to give them both hugs. After the time spent with the tall blonde at the hospital at her friends' bedside, they were both familiar with her tendency to hug instead of shake hands.

"Unfortunately, we are," Thaddeus Shaw confirmed, smiling down at his new friend.

"Shaw was assigned by DCFD to investigate the bombing," Gabriel Venezula told them, having to repeat himself when he realized he'd spoken before getting Sue's attention.

"Since it's officially a FBI case, my Captain wanted me to bring the report in personally," Thad explained.

"But we're not in charge of the case," Sue looked at him confused.

"I know," Thad nodded, holding up a file he was carrying. "I was meeting with Special Agent Peters and Kelsey Malone from DCPD earlier and just need to ask Agent Leland a few follow-up questions regarding the man he followed."

"He wasn't home when we went by, and the hospital couldn't give us any information about when he checked out," Gabe continued as he leaned against Hannah's desk nonchalantly. "Do you know how we can get in touch with him?" 

Her smile vanished as Sue glanced towards Jack waiting for his response. They'd been so worried about their friends all morning, but without Hannah's computer expertise and Tara assigned to another team now, they were getting nowhere with their search. 

"Hannah and Myles are missing?" D finally responded solemnly as the rest of the team shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Gabe barked, practically jumping up from his casual position. "We just saw them yesterday!" The two men had learned a lot about the agents while they were waiting with Sue and Lucy in the emergency room after the explosion. Over the last few days, their trips to the hospital to question them about the bombing had developed a friendship for the tall, refined gentleman and the spunky brunette agent they met.

"It's a long story," D insisted, wondering what he could tell them without putting the two agents into more danger as the firefighter glared in his direction.

"Does it have anything to do with the shooting at the hospital?" Thad asked, a restraining hand on his partner's arm silently signaling the younger man to cool his temper.

"How…?" Jack stammered knowing that it hadn't been released to the media yet. 

"I have a friend with DCPD's Violent Crimes Unit," Thad responded calmly as Gabe took a step back, but didn't relax his stance. "We ran into him at the hospital when we went to see Agent Leland today. He mentioned a shooting, but I had no idea it involved the same case," he sighed worriedly.

"Are they okay?" Gabe questioned urgently, glancing from face to face as he waited for someone to respond.

"After the shooting, they disappeared," Jack answered, his eyes shifting to Sue as he wondered if she was keeping up with the conversation. "Hannah called so we know they're okay, but we just don't know where…"

Before Jack could continue, his phone rang and he excused himself to take the call. Hopeful of some news on their missing friends, the others watched nervously as he stiffened, listening intently to the person on the other end. What was only seconds felt like a lot longer as they waited for some kind of indication from the dark-haired agent what was going on.

"Got it," he stated, scribbling something on the notepad before him. "I'll see what we can do here and get back to you," Jack finished before hanging up the phone and looking up at those around him.

"Jack?" Sue whispered apprehensively, taking a step towards him, reaching out as he remained silent.

Placing his hand over hers, Jack offered a hesitant, but reassuring smile. "Tara found Myles and Hannah," he stated, his eyes shifting around the room to the others.

"Our Tara?"

"How?"

"I didn't even know she was working with Carrie's team on this," D mentioned, just as excited about the news as the others.

"Yes, our Tara, and she's not supposed to be working on this," Jack chuckled, taking each question in turn. "How does Tara do anything she does? She found the cab that picked them up at the hospital," he shrugged, responding to the blonde beside him.

"But Agent Peters said that they couldn't track them through the cab companies," Thad interjected confused, wondering if he should have said anything when the others turned in his direction.

"They couldn't," Jack replied, glancing over to make sure Sue was watching. "Apparently, Tara was able to locate some video that showed Hannah and Myles getting into a cab outside one of the side doors to the hospital and got an ID on the cab. When Bobby left here earlier, he was going to pick her up to confirm the destination for the cab and time with the company," he supplied, still not completely believing their luck.

"But why didn't the driver say anything when he was questioned?" Lucy asked, knowing that the other team had interviewed everyone that had picked up a male and a female patient last night.

"Well, he didn't get to see them clearly because it was so dark," Jack responded, shaking his head at the information he'd received from Bobby on the phone call. "And Hannah apparently told him that the Emergency Room had given 'her husband' something for pain and was having trouble getting him home, so the driver didn't make the connection," he finished, his eyes locked with Sue's as he couldn't help but wonder if there was another relationship blooming. _First, the two of us, then Bobby and Tara…now Myles,_ he thought. _What's in the water around here?_ he wondered with a half-smile.

"Oh," Lucy nodded as if it all made sense, then cocked her head to the side bewildered as everything the dark haired agent said finally registered. "Her husband!"

"Heh, I wonder how much Myles had to pay Hannah to say that," D smirked, causing them all to smile at the thought.

"Bobby thinks Myles needs to be back in the hospital, but they refuse to go," Jack resumed, feeling the mood somber quickly.

"Maybe we could get a doctor to go to them," Sue suggested optimistically. "If he hears it from a doctor, Myles would have to agree."

"Do you have any doctors that owe you a favor?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. "If whoever shot at them is still looking for them, we have to be careful about how we handle this."

"Jack's right," D added reluctantly. "We don't want to put them into more danger, if we don't have to."

Sue nodded her agreement with the other's assessment as she stated, "I don't know anyone. Do you Lucy?" With a frown, Lucy shook her head.

As the team members talked, they'd forgotten about their visitors. Hearing the information about the injured agents, the two firefighters turned to each other, communication silently passing between them.

"What about us? We can go right now," Thad interrupted, seeing Gabe's brief nod.

"You want to help?" Jack looked at the two men with wide eyes.

"We're more than just paramedics," Gabe snapped offensively, before Thad put a calming hand on his arm.

"Right, you're EMTs," Sue interjected, trying to defuse the tension also.

"Yeah," Thad smiled, seeing that she remembered their long talk about the difference between the two while they waiting in the emergency room. "And Gabe here is a medic with the 4th Marine Air Wing out of Norfolk," he finished, watching with some amusement the expressions on the others' faces.

"Reservist?" D questioned with visible admiration.

"Since high school," the Hispanic man nodded. "Just returned a year ago from Iraq," he confirmed, slightly embarrassed at the attention but appreciative of the new light he saw in the tall black woman's eyes.

"Well, I think that qualifies you for the job," Jack validated, turning to grab his jacket from the back of his chair. Seeing Lucy reach for her purse, he frowned, "Sorry, Luce, there isn't enough room in the car with four of us going."

Sad but understanding the situation, Lucy dropped her purse back into the drawer. She wanted to go but knew that as an analyst, Sue had priority, and with Levi, it would be too crowded. She'd just have to wait here with D.

"Actually, we need to bring the bus," Gabe mentioned, seeing the heartbreaking look on the young woman's face. "Shaw can go with them, and you can ride with me…in the ambulance," he offered, beaming back at her as Lucy's face lit up with a broad smile.

"Sounds like a plan," D approved, wishing he didn't have another meeting so he could go too. "Keep me informed," he told Jack as the group headed toward the door.

Distracted by their purpose, Jack and Sue failed to see the lingering gaze between the tall firefighter and their friend. However, walking behind them, Thad noticed. With a scheming smirk, he thought about how nice it was going to be to play 'matchmaker' for his friend after all the times Gabe tried to set him up.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33  
_**  
In less than twenty-four hours, her quiet northern Virginia home had become a whirlwind of activity. Watching the taillights of her most recent visitors disappear down the street, Ruth Bargeron realized just how much she enjoyed the unexpected company. _I wish they could have stayed for dinner,_ she thought as she turned back toward the house.

With a pang of sadness in her heart, Ruth remembered the last time Myles had shown up at her door injured and battle weary. One of the worst nightmares for any mother is to outlive her own children. Not wanting her to be alone when she learned of the raid and subsequent shooting that had taken her only son from her, he'd put aside his own pain to be with her. She would always be thankful for that.

Ruth had first met Myles when he was a cocky, self-centered freshman at Harvard, but had grown to love him just like her own child. Unlikely companions, her son had roomed with the staunch New Englander during their four years of college. They'd formed a bond stronger than brothers that extended even through training at the FBI Academy and their first assignment in Hartford.

No one had ever expected the son of the aristocratic Phillip Leland would tolerate being assigned a black roommate from the wrong side of the tracks. However, Samuel had been able to break through the barrier Myles had created and had gotten to know the true man underneath.

Though Myles had spent many school holidays with her and Samuel, Ruth had really never understood the relationship he had with his _own_ family. His loyalty to her son over the years seemed somehow inconsistent with the brief, sterile phone calls he placed to his parents' home from hers.

The hard persona Myles portrayed around his friends earlier was just something that seemed so out of place. The man he was around them wasn't the same generous, caring person who'd secretly paid for airfare and hotel expenses, so Ruth could fly from Louisiana to see her son graduate.

Even now as she observed the couple sitting in her living room from the privacy of the hallway, Ruth knew there was something different. Though Myles watched the pretty brunette closely, she didn't see the same concern for his co-worker as she did when he'd arranged for her to move here after Samuel's death.

The robust Cajun woman was about to enter when she saw an unmistakable spark in the tall New Englander's eyes. While the young woman couldn't see it, there was an distinctive air about her that said she had no clue about the effect she was having on the man next to her. _Maybe it's more than I thought,_ Ruth thought as she stopped in her tracks, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

"You should have gone with Jack to the safe house, Hannah," Myles stated stiffly as he shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Even though the paramedics had tried to get him to return to the hospital, he'd flatly refused.

As fatigued as he was from the exam, they could have easily made him go, but apparently had understood his need to be somewhere he felt safe. Since not even his friends knew of this place and his connection with Ruth, Myles maintained this was the best location for him until he recovered.

Unfortunately for him, Hannah had been just as obstinate. She'd insisted they were better off staying together, pointing out with annoying logic that they'd already gotten out of two potentially life-threatening situations by relying on each other. 

"Well, I don't remember you being so _keen_ on the idea either," Hannah countered, running her hands through her hair to push it back from her face.

"But I can't protect you if they find us here," Myles sighed irritated; he'd obviously been expecting a fight. "At least with Jack, you'd be safer," he asserted.

"Ha, protect _me_? Myles, in your condition, I doubt you could protect yourself from a spider," Hannah laughed outright. "I think I've proven that I can still take care of things. Remember, you wouldn't have made it _out_ of the hospital without me."

"And you'd have a bullet in your heart you never saw coming if it wasn't for me," Myles snapped harshly, immediately regretting his words when he saw her face drop at the memory. Sympathetically, he reached towards her, stopping just short of touching her. "Hannah, I just don't want anything to happen to you…uh, to anyone because of me."

His voice had such a sense of loneliness that Ruth knew Myles was thinking of Samuel, and what he could have done to prevent his death. She wanted to go to him and reassure him again that it wasn't his fault, but as Hannah's face turned in his direction, she knew the young agent had also picked up on something in his tone.

"What happened, Myles?" Hannah asked softly. "Who did you lose?" 

Her questioning was so sincere, so soothing that it caught Myles off guard. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, suddenly needing to get out of the room.

Even without her sight, Hannah was quicker and was able catch him before he could push his weight up off the sofa. Her restraining hand on his arm was gentle, but enough to get Myles to stop.

"Don't run from me, Myles," she requested as he turned to look at her. "After all we've been through together in the last couple of days, don't shut me out," Hannah persisted, almost desperate.

_Good for you, little one,_ Ruth smiled as she watched covertly. However, it was up to a very strong, tenacious man whether or not it was going to be effective.

"You really want to know?" Myles snarled as he grabbed her shoulders and thrust his face to within inches of hers. "You really want to hear that I caused the death of three men. That because of me, Mom will never have the opportunity to watch her grandchildren grow up," he snapped angrily, shoving her away from him.

Eyes wide at the rage she saw in him, Ruth watched as he struggled to his feet. Stumbling towards the bedrooms, Myles paused briefly in the doorway. She hoped he was going to come back to the shell-shocked woman he'd left on the sofa, but he didn't turn around.

Ruth almost missed his next words as he ran his hand wearily over his face. "That because of me…the best friend I've ever had is dead," he whispered in anguish, before disappearing down the hallway.

Shocked was the only way Ruth could describe how she felt. Never really one to show his emotions, she'd never suspected that Myles had held _that_ level of guilt inside him all these years. Torn between going after him and reassuring the young woman he'd left behind, she decided it was time to make her presence known.

"What's this?" Ruth called, hoping it sounded cheerful. "You don't have dinner ready yet," she teased as the young woman looked forlornly up at her.

"Uh, um," Hannah stammered nervously.

"Well, come along, ma chère let's get something started," Ruth told her as she took her hand, pulling Hannah to her feet.

"But…but I can't," Hannah muttered, even as she allowed the older woman to lead her towards the kitchen.

"Of course you can," Ruth insisted, stopping in front of the sink. "You've just got to learn where everything is again," she told her.

"Huh?" 

"You want to protect him, chère?" Ruth questioned, as she watched Hannah run her hand along the counter next to her. When she suddenly stopped, she knew she'd read the young woman right. "You need to learn this house. He knows this house – 'bout grew up with me after he and my Samuel started school together. Later he ended up spending most of his vacations here," she explained, watching the myriad of emotions crossing the brunette's face. "You want to protect him, _you_ learn this house, you can get there faster than him."

"Myles doesn't need anyone to protect him," Hannah whispered. "He's stubborn, rude, and conceited. He doesn't need anyone," she maintained quietly.

"Sometimes a man is most rude when he aches to have someone most," Ruth answered with a slow nodding of her head. "It is hard for the gentlemen sometimes. Their hearts are telling them one thing and their heads are saying something else. Most confusion for the young ones."

"Myles Leland strikes me as the kind of man who is more than capable of saying exactly what he means," Hannah groaned as she turned away.

"That's what I say," Ruth agreed, silently urging her back. "It's most hard of all for a man like this, an honest soul who has seen much heartache. There's a powerful need in that man – if it don't frighten him off."

"You're speaking in riddles," Hannah frowned, shaking her head in confusion.

"You're not listening, that's all, but I keep my thoughts here," Ruth continued, gently touching the brunette's temple, and then her heart. "He does same, but he needs something more. No matter what he say, he needs you, and it scare him like nothing else."

Ruth waited for the agent to process what she'd just said, hoping she'd gotten through. As the seconds ticked passed, Hannah took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she made her decision.

"So where do we start?" Hannah asked, only the slight hitch in her voice giving away her uncertainty.

Though her eyesight wasn't as keen as it once was, Ruth saw more than most expected. It was evident that Hannah wasn't as indifferent to Myles as she wanted people to believe, and the old woman suspected it was mutual.

_My poor, beau garcon,_ Ruth thought with a smile. _Myles ain't even know what's hit him is cupid's arrow._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Many hours later, Myles lay in his bed, awake in the dark, just wanting to hold Hannah next to him. He'd never meant to be so harsh, but being back in this house after the accident had brought back memories he'd thought were long buried. _I shouldn't have taken it out on her,_ he sighed sadly as the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the midnight hour.

When Hannah hadn't come in to go to bed, he'd gotten up twice to go look for her and gone as far as the door before turning around. The look on her face when he'd left her was something that would be etched in his mind forever. He'd never wanted her to be afraid of him, but his own feelings for the tall brunette scared him more than he cared to admit.

Until he could get past those foreign emotions, Myles thought they'd be better off apart. _Then why does my heart ache every time she's out of my sight?_ he wondered, turning painfully over onto his other side.

When Ruth had come in earlier, Myles had fully expected her to chastise him for his prior behavior, both with the team and with Hannah. However, the old woman had simply dropped off a tray with dinner and left, never saying a word.

A part of Myles was relieved, thankful for more time to figure out what he was going to say to either of them. His chest tightened at the mere thought of the two women who'd come to mean more to him than life itself. _I can't let anything happen to them,_ he resolved, unsure of what he could do to protect them, but knowing he had to do something. Still, it hurt a little to think that Mom was upset with him.

As the old clock chimed twice more, Myles tossed back the blanket and forced himself to his feet. Though his legs were still somewhat shaky, he made it easily to the door and out into the short hallway. Knowing this house better than his own, he didn't need a light to find his way. To his left were the bathroom and the master bedroom, while the kitchen and living room were to the right.

Shuffling into the living room, Myles stopped short when he saw a familiar shape asleep on the couch, illuminated by the pale light coming from the fish tank. For several long minutes, he stood in the dark, listening to the sounds of her breathing, content with just watching her.

When Hannah shifted restlessly in her sleep, Myles almost dived for cover, thinking he'd been caught in the act. Fortunately, she remained asleep, oblivious to her nocturnal watcher as he laid his head against the doorjamb, as close as he dared to be for the moment.

Reluctantly, Myles knew he had to go back to his room alone. He didn't want to have to explain to Ruth why he was standing in the hallway lusting after his co-worker. _If Mom doesn't already know,_ he thought with an ironic smirk. The only real questions was, did Hannah? _And would she welcome me if I take those few short steps to her side?_ he wondered longingly, but couldn't make his body move in her direction.

Finally, the cold damp air sent him back to his lonely bed, where he held on to a pillow instead of her.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

A full two weeks had passed since the late night escape from the hospital, but very little had been accomplished on the case. The bombings had stopped as suddenly as they had started, giving residents a false sense of security

With nothing to go on, the FBI could only wonder if the bomber had packed up and moved elsewhere. While Jack and Bobby kept them informed of what was going on, the isolation meant there was little Hannah and Myles could do to help.

While the tall New Englander spent most of his time working out on the weight equipment in the garage, Hannah had taken the time to learn her way around the house independently. Thanks to Ruth's help and her own determination, she was beginning to feel more confident in her abilities.

Though her new friend told her that Myles' efforts were helping him regain the strength he'd lost in the explosion, the fact that he continued to avoid her caused her to feel a bit melancholy. Hannah couldn't help but feel that her co-worker's persistence with the therapy exercises Gabe had given him was primarily a reason to avoid her.

Hannah tried to tell herself that her sadness was due to the jealousy over the possibility he'd be able to return to the bureau without her. But deep down inside her, she knew it was something more.

They'd experienced a life-changing event together that no one else really understood. While Myles had been essentially immobile during the time they were trapped, Hannah knew she'd relied on him just as much as he did on her that night.

There were many times that she'd wanted to give up but Myles had been there, pulling her back. Recalling his statement on the hospital patio the evening before they fled, Hannah knew he'd saved her life just as much as she'd saved his.

"Hannah, can you get the round pie plates from the third shelf in the pantry?" Ruth's distinctive voice interrupted her musings.

"Sure," Hannah agreed with a smile as she made her way towards the garage. Feeling her pulse quicken and her stomach start to flutter, she paused in the doorway. _Get a grip! _she admonished herself sternly as she drew a fortifying deep breath. _You're a grown woman, not some teenager with a crush._

Pulling open the door slightly, Hannah listened for any sounds on the other side. She expected to hear the clanging of the dumbbells as Myles worked out, but the garage was quiet.

_Did he leave?_ Hannah wondered, unable to recall if he'd come through the kitchen while she and Ruth had been working. A frown creased her forehead as she felt her insides twist uneasily. _What if he hurt himself?_ she panicked, throwing the door wide.

"Myles!" she called loudly as she stepped tentatively into the garage, her ears straining for any sound he was in trouble.

"What?" Myles demanded sharply from right next to her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Oh!" Hannah gasped as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him steadying her. Gulping air back into her lungs, she stated breathlessly over her shoulder, "You do enjoy doing that, don't you?"

Her simple comment reminded both of them of when Myles startled her in the basement of that building. Almost as if her mind was on remote control, Hannah flashed through various sounds and textures of she remembered from that fateful night. Coming across the pile of debris, trying stubbornly to remove the concrete and metal from his legs, shutting off the gas line, waking up on his strong chest.

The memories stirred a growingly familiar sensation insider her as she leaned into his embrace, comforted by his warmth. Her heart pounded in her chest as Hannah felt his warm breath on her cheek. She didn't even know she'd turned slightly in his arms, her mouth closing the distance towards his, until she felt his hand in her hair.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Thanks to a 'Bones' Fanfic that I started, I've got my muse back. Make sure you check it out, and let me know what you think. In the meantime, I hope to have more frequent postings on this one and Snowbound. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

WARNINGS: If you are ANYWHERE that there is a lot of snow, please call your local emergency management agency before continuing and have them issue a warning for flash flooding. Even hubby said this one was WOW! Just don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 36 

Hannah could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as his other hand feathered its way up her back. She found it hard to believe that despite everything that had happened between them, he still wanted to be with her, to touch her, to hold her.

Her body erupted in an inferno as his lips slowly descended onto hers. Hannah might have been blind, but at that moment, she could see fireworks exploding around them as he pulled her closer.

The kiss began gently, almost imploringly, but as it progressed, it deepened, becoming more demanding. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. As her hands snaked themselves around Myles' neck, he leaned into her. She could feel the heat from his workout emanating from his body through her blouse.

She heard a groan come from low in his throat and matched it with one of her own. Hannah felt lightheaded as his lips moved from hers down her neck. Intuitively, she tilted her head back, giving him better access. Her fingers inched their way from his neck to his head, clutching for dear life in his damp hair.

A whimper escaped her lips as the stubble from his cheek rubbed across her sensitive skin in the crook of his neck. Hannah had never known Myles not to shave, but he'd apparently taken that liberty while they were on this 'mini-vacation'. Just imagining how he might look had her toes curling as she urged his head up, needing to feel his lips on hers again.

"Hannah." His husky whisper sent shivers up her body. Unfortunately, it also worked like a splash of cold water as she realized how much she'd fallen.

Pushing out of his arms, Hannah backed away quickly, knocking over some boxes by the dryer. She jumped when Myles touched her arm as she struggled to stay on her feet, but she had to get away from him.

For days, she'd battled the tension that ran like a riptide through their every encounter. She'd formed excuses, given labels to, compartmentalized, and rationalized each of her feelings for him. Some women, like models and actresses, could raise the temperature of a room by simply stepping into it.

Hannah knew she didn't have that kind of incendiary appeal, and it confused her every time she ended up in his arms. _How can he even think of me in the same terms as those sophisticated women he'd dated? _she wondered as her trembling fingers went to her swollen lips.

Shaking her head subtly, Hannah had decided she was drawn to him by nothing more than shared circumstance. There had certainly been enough recent turmoil in their lives to weaken anyone's defenses. When her life returned to normal, and the tension wore off, so would her attraction to the tall New Englander.

She was just smitten with Myles Leland the third. No, that was a silly, teenage crush kind of word. What Hannah felt for the man was much more powerful than a mere infatuation grounded by rampaging hormones. _But what was it? _she wondered, as she desperately tried to think of a way out of the situation she'd gotten herself into.

Before Hannah could come up with anything, his voice interrupted her thoughts. "What's that noise?"

His voice startled her so it took a minute for her to figure out what Myles was talking about. Cocking her head to one side, Hannah listened intently thankful for the intrusion.

Starting to become accustomed to picturing the sounds she heard to identify them, it didn't take her long to find the source. "It's coming from over here," she stated, moving in the direction she indicated cautiously, her arm outstretched.

She could feel him come up behind her, but Hannah tried not to let that make her lose her focus. Feeling some boxes she started to move them out of the way, hoping whatever was making the noise was behind them.

"Rats!" Myles shouted, jerking her back towards him, out of harm's way.

"Mice," Hannah replied, shrugging free of his protective embrace. "That little bit of noise couldn't have been rats," she scoffed, pushing away his arm as she stepped forward again. "Where are they? We need to see if we can catch them or if we're going to have to set traps."

"They might bite," Myles warned. "Be careful!" he shouted when she reached forward.

"You be careful," Hannah smirked, grinning over her shoulder at his cautiousness. "Rats in Texas are the size of small dogs, so this is nothing, Mr. Agent Man. But if you don't think you can handle it, I'm sure Mom will be happy to come out and help," she teased.

"That won't be necessary," Myles snapped, sounding much more like himself again. "I just don't want you getting hurt," he explained, moving up behind her.

"Ah, is that it?" Hannah questioned, smiling broadly. "Mom would be so proud that her boy has finally learned some manners."

"I, uh,…" Myles started, before he realized she was trying to rile him and didn't rise to the bait. "Since when did you start calling her 'Mom'?" he asked, having just realized how close she'd gotten with the old woman.

"Well, I had to call her something when you decided to go AWOL on us," Hannah retorted, crossing her arms in front of her as she turned around to face him. "What did you want us to do, sit around and stare at each other until you decided to grace us with your presence? Unlike you, Myles, I was raised with some manners."

"I, um,…"

Before Myles could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of the door to the house opening. Having not remembered closing it, Hannah was glad it had after recalling what happened earlier. Taking a deep breath, she turned in that direction and waited.

"Is everything okay?" Ruth asked curiously. There was a definite pause as Hannah felt the older woman's eyes on her.

"Fine," Myles responded stiffly as Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ruth continued slowly. "Jack and Bobby are here. They said they have some news on the case."

_What happened? _Hannah wondered, feeling the apprehension rise inside her as she realized the implications. _What do they have to tell us that they couldn't have told us over the phone like they normally update us?_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I had a little bout with bronchitis and pneumonia so I got to spend a few days "relaxing" courtesy of our local hospital. Hope you like the next installment and hope to keep up with the writing now that I'm back and on the mend.**

**Chapter 37**

Raindrops slapped the small glass panes of the bedroom window and lightning illuminated the room, splashing against the plaster walls like an unexpected searchlight. While the strobe effect of the lightning didn't bother the lone occupant of the room, the series of booming, rolling explosions that followed set her teeth on edge.

She knew it was an irrational fear, but Hannah couldn't stop herself from pulling the quilt over her ears. Her heart dancing against her ribs, she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the next loud rumbling to shake the room. The storm was getting closer; a little _too_ close for her liking.

The brunette agent hadn't realized the sound of the explosion so many weeks ago had caused such a terror to develop inside her until the sudden storm had come up. While part of her was glad that Ruth and Myles weren't there to witness her childlike behavior, another part wished she didn't have to go through this alone.

_They have other people who need them right now, _Hannah reminded herself. With a heavy sadness in her heart, she let her mind wander to the events of the day, hoping it would distract her from the raging storm outside. …

_Even though she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong when Ruth told them Bobby and Jack had arrived unexpectedly, Hannah refused to give in. She held out hope until she heard their stiff greetings as she followed Myles into the living room._

"_What's wrong, Jack?" she asked, unable to see their faces to read any expressions. _Is it the bomber?_ the brunette wondered as she sank onto the sofa next to Myles. She could feel his warmth next to her, reminding her for a moment of their brief interlude in the garage._

"_Um…" The dark-haired agent hesitated, quickly dousing any lingering passion Hannah might have been feeling as he succeeded in heightening her apprehension._

"_I could use that drink you offered now, Mrs. Bergeron," Bobby interrupted, as Hannah felt around for Myles' hand. She couldn't have explained it if she tried, but she needed to know he was there, even though she could feel him next to her._

"_Hannah, chere…" Ruth started, her hand on the young agent's shoulder as she tried to urge her up and into the kitchen. _

_However, Myles wasn't having any of that as he clasped her small hand in his reassuringly, keeping her firmly beside him. "Jack, what's going on?" he questioned sharply._

"_Uh, Myles," Jack started, the strain in his voice evident. "I think we should talk privately," he offered tentatively._

_Hannah could feel a mixture of anger and resentment rising in her as she felt several pair of eyes on her at once. A part of her wanted to lash out, but after everything that had happened, she couldn't bring herself to do it._

"_Uh, I'll just…" she murmured, trying to pull her hand out of Myles' grasp._

"_No," Myles insisted, refusing to let go. "If this has anything to do with the bomber, Hannah has the right to be here, too." The defensive tone of his voice was gently softened in her ears by the feel of his thumb caressing the back of her hand_

_There was a short silence in the room as Hannah struggled to hear some clue as to what was going on around her. A myriad of horrible ideas flashed through her head as she thought of all the things that could have happened to bring her friends here today. However, she never could have imagined the next words out of the dark-haired agent's mouth._

"_There was a bomb threat this morning… at Burrell Financial."_

"_Isn't that where Anne works?" Hannah interrupted, recalling one of the many conversations she'd had with Myles' sister at the hospital. Feeling the tall Bostonian go rigid next to her, she knew she was right, even though he didn't say a word._

"_The building was still being evacuated when the bomb went off," Jack continued, only a slight hitch in his voice revealing his internal struggle._

_Hannah's gasp seemed to echo in the room as one hand went to her mouth and her other tightened in Myles' grip. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear what she knew in her heart was coming next._

"_They found Anne about an hour ago, mate." Bobby stepped forward, his tone sympathetic. "She was asking for you when they brought her into the ER."_

"_She's alive?" Myles whispered, barely audible, as he released her hand, slowly standing._

"_She's in serious condition, but yes, she's alive."…_

For the next hour, the house was in turmoil as Myles flip-flopped between the need to be with his sister and worrying about leaving Ruth and Hannah alone. They knew the agent in him had difficulty reconciling his responsibilities.

While the tall brunette felt she qualified under the New Englander's _professional_ obligations, Hannah missed the wishful looks he cast her way as he prepared to leave. She desperately wanted to go with him, but readily sacrificed her own desires because she felt she'd just be in the way. _He needs to be with his sister, _she told herself, wishing she could force herself to believe it.

Though she tried to convince him she would be okay with Ruth, Hannah could sense he was fighting something inside. She figured he'd be more than willing to do whatever it took to get away from her. _Why doesn't he just leave? _she wondered, but then wanted to cry when he did.

None of them could have anticipated the frantic call Ruth would receive just one short hour later. A close friend's serious fall requiring stitches sent the old woman out into the night, leaving Hannah alone before any indication of the wicked storm.

Hannah had been working with Ruth every waking minute for the past two weeks, becoming more comfortable with her surroundings every day. She'd become more independent in that short period than she thought possible, and was actually looking forward to the possibility of more training.

While the young agent was nervous about being away from her friends and family, Ruth had talked to her about a facility in Georgia that specialized in vocational rehabilitation, and Hannah was strongly considering it. Even though she prayed every day for a miracle that would bring her vision back, she knew she had to be realistic and couldn't live her life being dependent on others. That just wasn't her.

Thunder cracked again, and Hannah fisted the sheet tightly in both hands. Every time the walls rattled around her, it set her nerves on edge. The time between booming crashes grew increasingly shorter, even as she prayed the core of the storm would miss her.

Another bang sounded, and Hannah's eyes flew open to stare unseeingly at the dark ceiling above her as she strained to listen. _Was that a car door? _she wondered, concerned that Ruth might have tried to weather the raging storm so the brunette agent wouldn't be alone. _I hope she's okay._

Swinging her legs off the bed, Hannah stood up and moved cautiously towards the door. Running her hands across the chair she knew was next to the bed, she plucked her robe from the back of the rocker and shrugged into it as she went.

Stopping just steps from the entrance to the living room, Hannah felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her as her pulse kicked up a notch. The wide pine planks in the hallway were cool and reassuring beneath her feet, but a low, anxious trembling hummed to life in her belly that she couldn't ignore.

While the rain had intensified against the old tin roof, Hannah could hear the now-familiar squeak of the screen door in the kitchen. _Why would Ruth be coming through the back? _she questioned as a sudden panic filled her.

The weather was too severe for anyone to choose the back door instead of the door nearest the driveway, at least not willingly. As her gut twisted nervously, thoughts of the bomber flashed through her mind before Hannah could stop herself.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Eerily familiar sights and sounds assailed him as soon as Myles entered the hospital with Jack and Bobby. By the time they made it through rush hour on the Beltway, it was getting dark and the storm that had threatened all day finally let loose. But the travel time gave Myles the much-needed break to think about all the lost opportunities he'd had with his sister.

Since the incident at Callahan and Merced almost two years ago, Myles and Anne had made some progress in their strained relationship. But after more than thirty years of discord provoked by the competition their parents forced them into as children, there was still so much he wanted to be able to do with her, and say to her. He only hoped he still had that chance.

Leaning heavily on his cane as fatigue loomed, the New Englander led the way into the Emergency Room, ready to demand information on his sister from the first medical personnel he saw. Before he could approach the unsuspecting orderly that he saw, he heard D's voice calling his name and turned to see the tall black man striding down the hallway towards him.

"Where's Anne?" Myles questioned, steeling himself for the worst.

"She's been moved upstairs," D told him, falling into step beside him as Myles headed for the elevators. "Lucy and Tara are with her," he continued, glancing over his shoulder briefly at Jack and Bobby as they followed solemnly behind.

Myles breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall while they waited for the elevator. "How is she?" he asked, his well-schooled features showing little emotion as he looked up at his long-time friend.

"She has a couple of bruised ribs and a severe concussion," D replied as the doors opened and he ushered the other man on first. "You'll be having matching casts for a while, but the doctor's say she'll be fine."

Myles nodded mutely, turning to watch the numbers slowly climb upwards as the elevator ascended to the third floor. D's sympathetic tone was almost too much for the Bostonian; he struggled to maintain his normally cool demeanor.

Finally, the elevator doors slid open to a central desk at the head of two hallways leading off in opposite directions. Taking a deep breath as he steadied himself on his cane, Myles quickly followed his friend down the corridor to the right. While a uniformed guard took notice of their every movement, the heavyset nurse behind the station barely looked up from the charts in front of her as the four men headed for Anne's room at the end of the hall.

Several plants lined the walls as they went; newspapers and magazines lay on the chairs, acting as sentries outside each of the rooms they passed. Myles frowned deeply as he tried to remember those things from his short stay a few weeks before.

"Under the circumstances, Director Mueller had her moved to the dignitaries' floor," D supplied, almost as if he was reading his mind. "She'll get the best treatment available while she's here, and the security is tight. We already have a safe house set up for her when she's discharged, so she'll have someone with her around the clock," he assured the blond agent as they stopped in front of Anne's door.

"What?" Myles blinked, his emotionless mask slipping. He was sure he'd heard the other man wrong. "Safe house? Why does she need protection?" he demanded sharply, his heart pounding in his chest as his knees wavered slightly. Slowly realization hit him that the guard at the elevators was a normal fixture and not one just doing his rounds.

"You didn't tell him?" D hissed, his eyebrows going up inquisitively as he glared at Jack and Bobby.

"Carrie said it was only speculation when we left," Jack admitted guiltily, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked away. "Myles was worried enough and we didn't want to add to it if it wasn't necessary."

"Well, the speculation has been confirmed by Anne, as well as several witnesses," D nodded, understanding the men's reluctance to contribute to the pressure Myles was already under.

"Confirmed _what_?" Myles practically shouted, his concern escalated into anger at being talked about as if he was a child, and invisible. "What's going on with my sister!" he pled uncharacteristically.

"Calm down, mate," Bobby shushed gently, his hand instinctively going to his friend's shoulder.

"I will not calm down," Myles snarled as he shook off the other man's hand. His voice was slightly quieter, but still laced with overwhelming rage. "_What happened to Anne_?"

"Nothing happened, Myles," D promised sincerely as he led the group from the door, not wanting to disturb those inside. "He was stopped before he could hurt her, but he was definitely the one who set the bomb," he continued as Myles glared at him with barely restrained fury.

"Who?"

"The surveillance cameras in Anne's office building fed to an off-site location, so while everything at ground zero was destroyed, we still have evidence to work with. We have video of him entering the area two hours before the bomb exploded, with a large duffle bag that he didn't have when he left," D explained quickly, glancing worriedly at Jack and Bobby as Myles started pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Great!" Myles muttered almost as if he was talking to himself. "We've got the bomber on tape. We've got him." He tried to tell himself it was over, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling still plaguing him. He didn't want to vocalize it, though.

"Not exactly, Myles," Jack interrupted, bringing the New Englander's pacing to an abrupt halt.

Myles turned to face the dark-haired agent, his heart dropping. "What do you mean, not _exactly_?"

"From the descriptions witnesses gave of his actions before the explosion, we weren't sure if it was really him or just a coincidence…" Jack continued, his hand rubbing the back of his neck wearily.

"We don't _believe_ in coincidences," Myles snapped, reminding everyone of the standard mentality they had when it came to terrorists. "And how can evidence like that be circumstantial?"

D agreed grimly. "Carrie's team _was_ able to track him down. But there was no way he was mentally _capable_ of doing all this on his own," the tall black man sighed regretfully as he stared into the other man's troubled blue eyes.

"_What_?" Myles gasped, feeling his chest tightening as he sagged into the chair nearby. Normally, he would have cut off his right arm before letting anyone see him this way, but with the events of the last couple of weeks weighing heavily on him, the tall blond agent didn't care to put up appearances anymore.

"There's someone else out there masterminding all this; probably the bomb builder," D clarified, dropping into the chair next to him, clearly worried.

Ignoring the others around him, Myles sat there for a few minutes, trying to take it all in. The agent in him began analyzing the facts he knew from the previous bombings to compare with what he'd just learned. But the brother in him fought with that analytical side, wanting only to see his sister and let someone else handle the rest.

With much effort, he was slowly able to bring an expressionless mask down over his frayed emotions, only the slight twitch of his jaw muscle belying any inner turmoil. Stiffly pulling himself to his feet, Myles squared his shoulders as he stared at the door to Anne's room.

"I'd like to see my sister," he stated quietly, almost properly.

Jack shared a nervous glance with D and Bobby before he moved forward to open the door. "Okay."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Thunder cracked menacingly outside, its impact shaking the house as it hit close by. Just a few minutes before, every strike had sent shivers down her back, but Hannah's attention was focused on other sounds now as she backed into the corner where the walls of the hallway and the kitchen met.

Nightmarish phantoms that had stalked her dreams as a child seemed to detach themselves from every direction while the tall brunette fought her inner fears. Unable to see anything but dark shadows, Hannah had to rely on her other senses to tell her what was real and what was just her active imagination.

The distinct sound of the kitchen door creaking open had her searching her mind for anything around her that could be used as a weapon. Hannah knew where the knife drawer was in the kitchen, but would have to go past the intruder to get to it. The only other thing she could think of was the mop handle, but retrieving that from the hall closet would force her into the opening of the kitchen doorway. She was stuck.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she distractedly wondered if the lights were on or off in the house. Since she'd been navigating the house for the last two weeks, Hannah thought that she might have at least a little advantage over the prowler if it was the latter.

Hannah gasped aloud as a sudden flash of light startled her, her hand instantly going to her mouth to silence it. Hoping she hadn't been heard, she listened intently while her mind tried to process what had just happened.

Ever since the explosion, she'd seen nothing more than dark, hazy shadows. While the doctors couldn't confirm if the damage was permanent, Hannah had begun to lose any hope as the weeks dragged on. The unexpected spark had her wondering if maybe her sight was coming back, or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Before she could come to any conclusion, Hannah felt the presence of someone next to her, even though she couldn't see him. Hoping she was hidden from the intruder's gaze, she pressed her back against the wall behind her. However, gut instinct told her she was too late.

"Well, well, Ms. Starr," the sarcastic voice echoed through the quiet house. "Left you all alone, did they?"

Hannah frowned at the unique accent of the woman's voice, wondering where she'd heard it before. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Even as the hairs on her arms lifted, she refused to give into the fear.

"I think I'll ask the questions," the disembodied person replied as the distinct sound of a bullet sliding into the chamber vibrated through Hannah's bones. "Where are the lights in this place?" she demanded sharply.

_Good, _Hannah thought. _As least we're on an even playing field. _She decided to use her own current weaknesses to her advantage before the intruder could do otherwise. "The storm knocked out the power a while ago," she claimed, hoping the other woman wouldn't find a light switch and discover out she was lying. "What do you want?"

"Myles."

Hannah hoped she didn't look as frightened as that simple response made her feel. "He left hours ago."

"I know," the woman smirked as she moved a little towards the living room, the sounds like she was looking around. "I've come to take care of you."

The tall brunette agent swayed slightly as more brief flickers danced before her eyes, light skipping across her vision. Shaking her head to clear it, Hannah was relieved when the darkness returned.

"Me?"

"I know you followed him from Texas," the woman snarled, anger practically seeping from her pores. "You thought you could woo him with your sweet accent and virginal attributes, but we both know you're just a slut trying to bed him for his family's money." The tone of her voice changed her quickly from an ordinary nondescript stranger into a cold-blooded killer in seconds.

_What?_ Hannah thought to herself. _What is she talking about? _When her mind involuntarily flashed to the morning she woke up next to him in bed, and the resulting kiss, she felt her cheeks heat and she looked away guiltily.

"Don't try and deny it!" the woman bellowed alarmingly. "I can see it all over your face."

Hannah turned back defensively, wishing she could read the other woman's expression. Her training at Quantico had relied so much on being able to see what was happening around her that she worried that she'd make the wrong move and anger the woman further.

She couldn't stop the images of Myles finding her dead in the morning from assailing her thoughts. _Or Ruth! _Hannah gasped quietly. Even though she didn't know how at this point, she promised herself that she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Myles and I are only co-workers," Hannah started, surprised that her voice sounded steady despite the overwhelming fear she was feeling at the moment. "We've been working a case—"

"Don't you think I _know_ that!" the woman raged suddenly, causing Hannah to shrink back against the wall. "I was so happy when I finally got his attention again, but then you had to butt your nose into it all, trying to seduce him with your music and your slinky dresses…" she ranted.

_What?_ The thought of Myles being "seduced" by anything about her prompted the urge to laugh hysterically, but Hannah quashed it while trying to process everything that was being said. She was finding it difficult to do that using only the tone of the woman's voice to analyze her words. Before now, she'd never realized just how much she depended on her sight to pick up on a person's body language.

_How could anyone think my songs were sexy? _she wondered. _And slinky? _Hannah thought of the dresses she had worn at the nightclub. While each boasted a long slit in the skirt, the modest cut of each dress could never be considered 'slinky'. _And I doubt Myles noticed anyway…wait…_

_The nightclub! _Hannah chastised herself for not making the connection earlier. She stiffened, her time in the Bureau making it difficult to believe it was just a coincidence.

"You were at the nightclub?" Hannah interrupted the frenzied, nonstop gibberish, hoping she wasn't feeding the woman's irrational anger. "Were you hurt?" she questioned, almost fearing the answer.

"Hurt?" the woman scoffed, laughing outright at the very thought. "You think I was stupid enough to be there when my bomb went off?" she asked incredulously.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as Hannah's fears were essentially confirmed. _Is she here to finish the job?_ she wondered, frantically wracking her brain for a way to escape. "You almost killed us." Even as her hands shook at her side, the agent in her wanted to find out as much information as possible about her opponent.

"Myles wasn't supposed to _be_ there! He was supposed to be _off _that night!" the woman countered defensively. "But he canceled our date for the symphony to go with _you_!" The woman's voice was so venomous that Hannah no longer had any question that her life was in very real peril.

"It was his job; I'm sure he didn't mean…" Hannah wanted to keep her talking long enough to come up with a plan, but it was becoming apparent that she didn't have long.

"Oh, so it was his _job_ to kiss you at the hospital," the woman shouted, getting in Hannah's face as she fumed. "It was his _job_ to bring you here so you could shack up together. Yeah, right!"

Hannah cringed outwardly, longing to push the woman away, but unsure of what weapons she was up against. Instead she stood there, taking it until the woman finally turned away. From the varying quality of her voice, the tall brunette could only assume that she'd started pacing.

Optimistically, Hannah thought she _might_ be able to make a dash for cover when the woman turned away again. Listening intently, more to the levels than the content, she waited for her chance. But the woman's next statement snapped her attention back like a wet towel on a cold day.

"I saw you in his arms, through the window!" she continued her tirade. "I know I can't compete with that innocent act you put on, so I'm just going to have to eliminate the problem."

Hannah's eyes widened noticeably at the loud click of a gun being cocked, and knew her time was up. It was now or never as she launched herself in the woman's direction, struggling for the gun as it went off.

**A/N: Now that I have all my stories 'properly' updated, I think I'll go on that vacation in the Amish Country Froggerz keeps talking about... BYE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion. The trip from the hospital, even with the escort, felt like hours. By the time they arrived at the small house in the little town near Belmont Bay, it looked more like a war zone than a quiet neighborhood in northern Virginia.

The flashing lights of the ambulance and patrol cares cast an eerie glow on the surrounding houses, broken only by the occasional flickering of lightning in the distance. The rain was still falling steadily, but it wasn't the torrential downpour of a few hours ago.

A dark sedan screeched to a halt on the wet pavement, with a cane popping out of the back door just before two feet hit the ground. A tall black man unfolded quickly from the passenger seat, turning to help his still-injured colleague. The two men from the other side were already out and heading to find the officer-in-charge by the time the man in the back stood up.

As D pushed the door shut behind him, Myles scanned the yard, filled with law enforcement and a sprinkling of medical personnel. _Please don't let us be too late, _he thought, barely noticing how the rain plastered his hair to his head and soaked this clothes.

He couldn't believe this was happening, and it was his fault. At the hospital, the others had been talking about the most recent bombing, but Myles had hardly noticed. His face emotionless, he'd been watching his sister sleep, thankful that they were going to get more time together. But when Jack had mentioned a name from his past that drew his attention and had a sick feeling settling in his stomach.

"Who?" Myles had choked out, grabbing his cane as he pushed himself to his feet. His movement had attracted the others' focus more than his question. After all that had happened, they were surprised when the tall New Englander had suddenly showed interest in their conversation. "Who were you talking about?" he'd reiterated as he came closer, his blue eyes shifting between his co-workers.

"Uh, the drongo that set the bomb today," Bobby had replied uncertainly. "His name is Adam Forrester," he'd added, immediately regretting it when Myles noticeably stiffened.

"Are you okay?" D had questioned, taking a worried step towards him.

"What do we know about him?" Myles had brushed his friend's concern away. _It couldn't be the same person, _he'd thought, almost praying for a coincidence.

"Myles, you're too close to this," Jack had started, glancing at the woman in the bed a few feet away. "You really shouldn't…"

"None of us should, Jack, but we have," Myles had interrupted harshly, reminding them all that they weren't supposed to be working Carrie's case. "I need to know what you have," he'd demanded sharply.

As they'd explained, Myles began regretting his decision to question them. His worst nightmare had come true and people, those he cared about as well as those he didn't even know, had suffered.

"Jack and Bobby went to find out what they could," D stated needlessly, snapping him back to the present. Myles knew that this was the local law enforcement's jurisdiction until they found concrete evidence liking it to the bombings in DC. Even though this dwelling was essentially his home, they would need permission before they could go inside and find out what happened. Until then, they were just normal bystanders.

While they waited, Myles stared at the house, unable to imagine his life without this place. _Or the women I left inside, _he sighed, surprising himself at the thought. _When did Hannah become so important? _he wondered, slightly uncomfortable with the revelation.

As a child, he'd been taught that a person couldn't rely on others for comfort and love. Those lessons lasted well into his adulthood with most of his relationships. That distance had prevented anyone from getting close, even the women he dated. But Ruth was unique.

Even before her son's death, Ruth had been a vital part of his existence that continued even today. Over the years, she'd helped him through some very rough times, such as dealing with his own mortality in that warehouse a few years back. As time passed, he had begun thinking of her as his mom even more than he had his own birth mother. For those reasons and more, she'd been the lone exception to his isolated existence for years.

Myles had to admit that Hannah, however, had taken him completely by surprise, and he didn't know what to make of it. Had it not been for their 'unusual' meeting, he probably wouldn't have paid her much notice. A Texas preacher's daughter wasn't the type of woman he was normally drawn to. His interest generally lay in the more sophisticated, worldly women of his parents' social circle.

_Women like Allyson, _he thought, cringing at the memory.

The vibrant redhead had been the daughter of one of his father's business associates. While Myles had never really minded his parents' attempts to find him a suitable spouse, this woman had unnerved him from the beginning. Philip and Elizabeth had always been very vocal about their desires for him to return to the family business in New England, and obviously, Allyson had been told of this.

Myles remembered the summons he'd received almost six months ago from his parents to attend a special gala with them in DC. To his chagrin, when he arrived at his parents' hotel, Allyson had been with them, and his proper upbringing made it impossible for him to refuse to escort her.

It had been a relatively uneventful evening, until Myles had taken Allyson home. Pulling up in front of her apartment, he'd gotten out to help her from the car as he normally did for any of his dates. However, from the moment he'd reached into the car, he'd known it was going to be anything _but_ normal.

Obvious to the experienced agent, Allyson had faked a stumble as she got out of the car, practically propelling herself into his arms. With her fingers laced around his neck, she smelled of wine as she tried to entice him to come upstairs for a 'nightcap', but Myles wasn't biting.

Unable to hurt the woman's feelings, and possibly bring down additional wrath from his father, Myles had finally convinced her that he had an early meeting the next morning, and was able to slip away. Unfortunately, he'd soon discovered that he hadn't escaped the obsessive woman's attentions when Lucy announced the next morning that Allyson had already called three times before he came in at eight.

This pattern continued every day for the rest of that week and the next, with Lucy begrudgingly fielding her calls.

_So what makes Hannah different? _Myles asked himself, but wasn't able to begin analyzing those thoughts before he heard his name being called. Blinking as he cleared his thoughts, his heart dropped when he met Jack's grim gaze.

"Hannah's in the ambulance with Ms. Bergeron," the dark-haired agent stated simply, frowning deeply through the rain.

Myles felt the blood rush from his head, and he swayed slightly on his feet. Both Jack and D reached out to steady him, but he shrugged them off defiantly as he headed across the yard to the ambulance.

His cane slipped a few times on the wet grass, but it didn't slow him down. _I can't lose them, _he swore, expertly schooling his features so that no one would witness his inner turmoil.

Approaching the ambulance from the side, Myles couldn't see inside, but tried to prepare himself for the worst. Hearing Jack and D behind him, he desperately wished they'd give him some room. He didn't want to risk breaking down in front of his co-workers, but his firm glare in their direction when he skirted the opened doors was his only objection.

Taking a deep breath, Myles peeked around the door into the back of the ambulance, stopping short, unable to believe what he saw. Ruth was sitting next to Bobby on the padded bench along one side, while Hannah lazily occupied the stretcher. All three of them were talking and laughing as if nothing had happened.

In fact, if not for the smear of blood across the front of Hannah's t-shirt, Myles would have thought he'd dreamt it all. However, the look he received when Ruth looked in his direction told him it was all _too_ real.

"Myles is here," the old woman whispered, distinctly for Hannah's benefit.

His concerned blue eyes snapped to the animated brunette, only to be disappointed as he watched the smile disappear from her face at the mention of his name.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Yes, I'M BACK! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I had personal to take care of some personal responsibilities. Anyway, back to the show..._ Chapter 41 

A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. Rain softly pattered against the windowpanes. The subtle sounds quickly brought back memories thought long buried. More than three months had passed since that fateful night in northern Virginia, but Hannah could remember it like yesterday.

Hidden away at Ruth's, far from the mayhem in DC, she'd been lulled into a false sense of security. Though worried about Myles, following the news of Anne's injuries, she'd felt safe alone in the old house, since only a few people knew of the location. As the storm built outside, Hannah had expected to spend the night along and was taken by surprise by the intruder.

Through the woman's irrational ranting, she'd learned quickly that the intruder was the bomber. However, it had taken more time to realize the _reason_ behind the attack.

_Myles. _

Despite all she'd seen as an agent, Hannah had been thrown for a loop. She couldn't believe someone would take all those lives because of a scorned romance. "Not that there was ever really a relationship to begin with," she groaned quietly as she recalled Bobby's explanation.

At his parents' request— if a directive from Phillip and Elizabeth could ever be _considered _a request— he'd escorted the woman to a gala in DC last fall. Though Myles wasn't overly known for his charm, his staunch upbringing prevented him from being anything other than a gentleman, despite having the woman forced on him.

Sitting in the hospital room later that night after Jack made her get checked out, Hannah had learned that the woman's name was Allyson. She'd been a friend of the Leland family for years, one that Myles' parents saw as fitting the image of a suitable spouse for their son – regardless of his own wants or desires.

Despite his often-abrupt nature, the dapper New Englander had a way of making a woman feel special. Hannah knew this first-hand. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she couldn't help thinking of their time together after the explosion. She understood all too well how Allyson could have mistaken his attention for affection.

Of course, while Hannah had known from the beginning that she was never in Myles' league, the spoiled debutante had fallen into a fantasy world. To Allyson, Myles was her knight in shining armor, ready to spirit her away to a crystal-lined palace. Unfortunately, reality disrupted that script in the form of cases, including the trip to Texas.

Away from her, Myles had been too busy with work to take her calls, so Allyson decided she had to do something different to get his attention. What started as threatening letters, which were fielded off to other agents and teams, quickly escalated into more.

But when the first couple of bombings, in fields and vacant buildings, didn't produce the reaction she was looking for, Allyson changed her tactics. Her reward finally came in the first public place bombed where people were hurt. She'd been so happy when Myles actually took the time to reassure her, during one of her _many_ calls when she'd cried to him that she was scared. But that inevitably stopped, too, and intensified her rage.

When she'd followed him one day, hoping to get some time alone with him, she'd seen him meeting with Hannah and mistaken the female agent for a rival. And that misplaced hatred was what had driven Allyson to attack Hannah that night not so long ago.

Sliding carefully into the chair she knew was behind her, she closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. Even after three months, Hannah still felt herself getting tense at even the _mention_ of a storm. Hannah knew the fear was irrational, but couldn't stop it from creeping back. The events of that night had changed her life dramatically.

While her practical nature refused to believe Allyson's psychotic ramblings, Hannah couldn't help the overwhelming longing she felt, wishing it were true. Even now, forty miles away from DC at the Maryland Institute for the Blind, her chest tightened and her heartbeat quickened at the thought of the tall Bostonian.

While it had been a hard decision to leave, Hannah knew it had been the right one. Myles hadn't even tried to talk her out of it. In fact, she hadn't had any contact with him since that night.

Sitting in the ambulance talking with Bobby and Ruth, she'd known that Myles was there, even before the old woman said anything. While Hannah couldn't see the throng of law enforcement milling about outside, Special Agent Leland had an undeniable aura that the blind brunette couldn't mistake.

Just thinking of the lanky New Englander made her blood pound in her veins as her body heated uncontrollably but it was nothing compared to what his presence did to her. No man had ever affected her this way. His touch, his kiss, even just her memories of their time under the rubble, and later at Ruth's, set her body on fire.

"Oh, my," she mutter, fanning her warm cheeks with one hand as she draw a shaky breath.

She _had _ to quit doing this to herself. No matter what she felt, or thought she felt, Myles was out of her league. "He's not Henry Higgins." They belonged to different levels of society; she'd never fit in his world, no matter how much she tried to change herself.

Hannah shook her head trying to dispel the nightmarish images of attending on of those fancy galas with Myles. Instead of being displayed proudly at his side, she sat alone at the table, afraid she'd knock something over with her long white cane if she even moved.

An overwhelming sadness settled into her bones while she listened as he escorted socialite after socialite onto the dance floor; something she never be able to do. Special little blocks and figures were sewn inside her clothes just so she could dress herself properly. Dreaming of a life with Myles Leland the Third was just a fantasy that Hannah _had _to get over.

At the sudden rap of someone at her door, her head snapped around. "Yes," she called somewhat breathlessly, then waited for the door to creak open.

"Mornin' Hannah." The brunette agent smiled in response, recognizing the distinct southern drawl of the resident assistant. "You have company in the lobby."

"Thanks, Trudi. I'll be right down." Hannah paused, listening for the sound of the door clicking shut before standing. She knew the room well enough to move around in it confidently when she was alone, but she was still a little shy when others were around. Outside of her room— well, that was a totally different story.

_I wonder who it could be. They know Tara and Bobby well enough to send them on up and Ruth normally calls before she comes._

As she moved toward the door, her hand slid across the top of the dresser, picking up the bundled white cane that lay there. Releasing the band from around the collapsed cane, she snapped it open with a quick flick of her wrist. She had balked at using it when she first started at the school, but it had quickly become an extension of herself, once she learned the independence it brought.

_Independent._ After the explosion, Hannah never thought that word would describe her again, but coming here had changed that. Smiling to herself, she traveled hesitantly down the hallway she'd traveled so often in the last several months. Her cane swished back and forth gently in front of her, assuring her that the path was clear. _Mama Ruth_, as she'd affectionately begun to call her, after the old woman's many visits to the school, _was right_.

The hardest thing Hannah had ever done in her life was to leave DC for this school. Funny as it seemed now, she had Allyson to thank for that. While the woman had tried to kill her, she'd also made her realize that she _wasn't_ an invalid. She was still a strong, intelligent woman.

Turning the final corner towards the lobby, Hannah's steps faltered. Voices drifted down the hallway to her ears. That wasn't unusual in itself. However, the voice she heard wasn't one she expected to ever hear again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The soft tick of the grandfather clock in the atrium ticked away the seconds. The muffled sound of a radio filtered through the air vents of the old building. The distant but distinct accent of the resident hall manager drifted across the lobby as she answered the phone.

Hannah heard every ping, click, and pop around her, but her vision was still nothing more than dark formless blobs. Even so, she couldn't mistake the voice she heard from the hallway if she tried. Part of her wanted to run the other way. It wouldn't do her any good. She'd faced countless drug dealers and terrorists; she could handle this.

Squaring her shoulders and drawing a fortifying breath, she stepped forward into the spacious entrance hall. The tap of her cane against the tile alerted the occupants to her presence before she could say anything, and all conversation ground to a halt.

"Hannah!"

For all her experience with intense situations, Hannah was at a loss when she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. Facing off with the worst of the worst was nothing. In an instant, she felt transported back in time and steeled herself for the reprimand she knew was coming.

Chris - Dr. Russell Christopher Leveret - had a way of making anyone feel small. Throughout high school and college, his attentive, dutiful behavior made her feel special. Chris had treated her like a princess until she'd gone against his wishes.

Growing up as next-door neighbors in Texas, their parents didn't think anything of it when they hung out together. He was four years older, a friend of her brother's, and despite her tomboyish ways she'd been exactly what his parents wanted— the perfect socialite wife. Who better than a preacher's daughter to help him work his way into the philanthropic circles expected of the future doctor.

Until she'd done an internship at the nearby FBI field office, she'd lived up to all of their expectations. Working with the special agent that year, she'd found her calling in life. A calling that didn't include the Austin medical scene. Going to Quantico didn't play into the image his family had created for her.

Almost overnight, he'd changed into a manipulative, controlling jerk. His lame excuse for not being able to attend her graduation and his obvious disinterest in her cases were just the beginning. The calls from him became farther apart. He was always too busy to take hers. It took her years before she realized that he expected her to fail so he could swoop in to pick up the pieces. He was the last person on Earth she would have expected now.

"I was so worried when I called Mother and she told me of your accident," the strong masculine voice cajoled as he physically led her to a nearby bench. Hannah felt like a child as he continued on, his grasp on her hands making it hard to keep hold of her cane. He didn't even seem to notice that it was even in her hand. "I came as soon as I could."

_What?!_ She quelled the retort. Getting angry wasn't going to help with Mr. "Ivy League doctor with the world at his feet" Leveret. Pasting a smile on her face, she clenched her hand tighter around her cane. "The explosion was three months ago, Chris," she choked out, struggling to keep her tone even.

"Don't be obstinate, Hannah," he chastised her sternly. He had a way of doing it where it made you feel like you deserved it. "You know I couldn't leave the villagers without a doctor and how long it takes to get transportation that far out in the bush."

_Yes, nothing could come between him and the village._ The Hannah of five minutes ago would have told him just that, but this Hannah couldn't form the words. So much had changed in seven years, but so much had stayed the same.

Chris had that affect on her. From the first day he showed an interest in the 15-year-old tomboy, he'd had her wrapped around his finger. _Or more like his noose wrapped around my neck._

He'd treated her to the best of everything - taking her to the finest restaurants, the glitziest parties, and most fabulous shows. Something she'd never thought she'd have the opportunity to do.

But at the same time, he'd always made her feel that any value she had was because of her connection with him. His parents only increased the feeling, going on about how she'd be such a wonderful hostess, how marvelous it would look for his image to marry someone from 'the wrong side of the tracks'. She'd been programmed to believe she was lucky to have him.

Quantico had changed all that. Hannah discovered that she was good— darn good, in fact— as an agent, and she was happy. Something she'd realized would never happen in Chris' shadow. And when he refused to share her discovery, she realized there was nothing for them.

Which made his presence here both confusing and a bit alarming. "What do you want, Chris?"

There was a pause, and she pictured a dark brow going up, as if silently questioning her need to ask. "I'm here to take you home of course."

"Of course." She refused to show that his statement hit her like a bullet. She drew a deep breath. "And what if I say I am home?"

"Oh, come now, Hannah." His voice held undisguised arrogance. "I've let you have your turn at playing cops and robbers for seven years. Now it's time to come home." Hannah hadn't heard a tone like that since her parents scolded her when she was seven for sneaking her dog, Rusty, into her bedroom. "Mother has already called the caterer and Reverend Taylor has reserved the church for us two weeks from Saturday. I know that's not a lot of time to plan a wedding, but I have to get back to the village and Mother is so good at these things."

She held her outrage tightly. "_Play_ cops and robbers? Plan a _wedding_?"

He went on as if she hadn't spoken. "Of course, you'll be staying with Mother while I'm away, but it will give you time to get acquainted with some of the wives from the hospital. Father will be talking to Mrs. Moultrie about getting you on the Rose Society board…not that you'll be able to do much there, but they're old friends so she won't mind doing him this favor."

_Favor?_ The fury was rising in her like a volcano ready to explode. She hadn't talked to him in years, hadn't seen him longer, but here he was planning her life as if her opinion didn't matter. She wasn't a charity case! "Christopher!"

The first time she ever used his full first name seemed to do the trick as his ramblings stopped. She could feel his eyes on her, shocked that she'd raise her voice at him. This wasn't the time to back down. "I'm happy where I am. I have plans…"

"Plans?" Chris snorted. "Like your plans with the FBI? I told you when you insisted on going to the Academy that the FBI was no place for a woman."

"I did extremely well at the Academy." The cane prevented her nails digging into her palm. "And since—"

"And since you've managed to almost get killed…not once but twice—"

_More than that._ If he only knew how many times she'd come close.

But Chris always had a way of taking over any situation and this was no different. Before Hannah knew what was going on, he'd spoken with the resident manager about getting her clothes delivered to his hotel. Every argument she'd posed was shot down as he continued to downplay her job for the last several years as if it was some fluke. Like it didn't matter.

_Did it matter?_ Hannah wondered as he droned on about moving back to Texas with him. She'd been so gung-ho at her first assignment in Newark. She'd achieved recognition for her work with the Community Outreach program, but really never did any true crime field work until the attacks in New York.

Following the terrifying events that September day, she acquiesced to her parents demands and returned home. Where it was safe. At least that's what she kept telling herself. But safe wasn't' want she'd wanted. She could make a difference. She knew she could and meeting Bobby had provided her with that opportunity.

But she hadn't. Only three months on the job in the nation's capital and she'd failed. Her drive to help others had been foiled by a crazy woman bent on 'reuniting' with a man who was never hers to begin with. Maybe it was never meant to be.

_No,_ she couldn't give up on it. One thing being here at this school solidified for her was that God had a plan for everyone. Just because she was blind didn't mean she wasn't capable. She had a purpose.

"_Doesn't anything ever get you down, Agent Starr?"_ she remembered Myles asking one night while they hid away at Ruth's. Hannah smiled recalling the New Englander's pessimism about his recovery.

She wasn't overly optimistic herself but she'd done so many different things while she was with the bureau that not being in the field anymore didn't bother her. Perhaps working with Sue had finally taught her to use her abilities and not harp on disappointments. Perhaps she already knew and this was just God's way of reminding her.

She had a role in life and it wasn't being a doctor's wife. She listened as Chris droned on about the plans he'd made for them. The house built on his parents' farm. An apartment in the city. Hiring a nurse to be with her during the day while he worked. He had it all worked out.

But it wasn't what she wanted. There was something out there for her. _And maybe even someone._ Hannah wasn't going to be bullied. Not without finding out for herself.

Before she could protest, Chris had her bags packed and was ushering her into a taxi waiting out front of the resident hall. Hannah stopped him before he could follow her in, her hand meeting his chest. "There's something I need to do."

"Don't worry about a thing, dear," Chris insisted, trying to ease her over so he could sit down with her. "I'll take care of everything you need."

"No!" Hannah regretted her harshness, but she couldn't have him come with her. "This is something I need to do alone. I'll meet you at the hotel."

The silence that greeted her told her that he wasn't happy, but the taxi driver ended up helping more than he would ever know. "Hey, I don't have all day!"

"Okay," Chris muttered stiffly, leaning past her to hand something to the driver. "Bring her to the Ritz-Carlton on Third when she's finished her errand." He pulled back, but Hannah could feel his face hovering close to hers. "Our flight is in five hours and security at Reagan is atrocious. You know I hate being late."


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N: Sorry, I've been away working on other projects. I hope to have this finished before the end of June so stick with me._**

**Chapter 43**

The sound of the crackling fire mixed with the steady patter of rain against the window panes. The weather had grown colder as the holiday season drew near, but celebrating was the last thing on his mind.

Twirling the dark brown liquid in the glass he held, Myles couldn't stop thinking. Every night went the same way until fatigue finally set in and he dropped into a fitful sleep. His workdays behind a desk just didn't provide him with the activity he needed. Working on remote, he had all the time to think about anything he wanted, but his thoughts always centered around one thing.

Hannah.

Myles hadn't seen her since that night at Ruth's. She wouldn't want to see him. Not after everything he'd made her go through. Worried about his sister when Jack and Bobby told him about the bombing, he'd left her to face Allyson Forrester by herself.

Fortunately, things had turned out well that night. But it still didn't make up for all she'd lost. Her eyesight. Her job. Her future.

He didn't doubt that she'd rebound, probably even stronger than before. She had the family and friends that would see her through.

Special Agent Hannah Starr was everything he felt he wasn't. She made friends easily, she was open-minded to try practically anything, she could protect herself despite her disability. But most significantly for Myles was her nurturing family and loving home life.

He longed for that in his own life, but other than Ruth, he'd kept everyone at a distance. After a childhood of missed dreams and disappointments, it was the only way to keep from getting hurt. That had worked out for him…until now. Like a Texas tornado, Hannah had blown into his life and turned everything upside down.

Myles hurled his drink across the room. The glass shattered against the brick fireplace. Amber liquid dripped down the wall to puddle on the hardwood floor. The act itself didn't make him feel any better, and the momentary release did little for his overall demeanor.

_Well, at least I didn't break another one of grandmother's heirlooms,_ he sighed. Years of his parents training him in 'proper' behavior forced him to his feet to clean up his mess. His mini-tantrums had become such a habit lately that he'd kept supplies in the hall closet. Of course, he'd soon have to shop for new glasses if this habit continued.

Mother would freak if she found out. _Leland's don't lose control,_ he could hear her scold. Fortunately, she didn't come around. No one really came around much anymore. Not since Hannah…

_Why did everything always go back to her?_ His frustration began to mount again. It was like he couldn't let fifteen minutes pass without thinking about her or someone mentioning her name. He'd dated women longer than he'd known Hannah, but they'd faded from his memory without much effort. _Why hadn't she?_

With the glass remnants in one hand, Myles shuffled to the kitchen to deposit his trash. Gone was his usual swagger. Even though his injuries left only a barely perceptible limp, his once confident shoulders sagged under some unseen weight.

Eating wasn't a priority, and it showed in his jaunt features. Half the time, he forgot; the other half, he just picked at his food until he could distract himself elsewhere. His normally crisp, starched clothes just hung wrinkled and ill-fitting from his body.

Catching his image in the mirror in the hallway for the first time in weeks, Myles skidded to a halt. _God, what is happening to me?_ he prayed, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he'd let it get this long. The front shaded his hollowed eyes while the back ended well below his collar. He looked like a different man than the one he knew. Myles couldn't believe that one woman caused this.

_No!_ he shook his head, continuing on his way to the kitchen. It couldn't be Hannah. He refused to believe it. He had to be still experiencing side-effects from the explosion and the whole bomber case.

_Right. And Santa's about to drop down the chimney with wine and roses for a job well done,_ his subconscious mocked sarcastically. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Myles knew that his problems centered on a certain special agent…or more his feelings for that particular brunette. The real question though was what he was going to do about them.

Before he could mull over that question, a loud crash from the front of the house startled him. Reflexively, he reached for his sidearm which wasn't there. Instead he grabbed the broom handle and headed cautiously down the hallway.

He frowned at the strange noise coming from the front room across from the study, but couldn't quite make out what it was. The broom out in front of him defensively, he turned through the doorway and stopped in his tracks. His mouth dropped open as he gapped at the large hole in the wall.

Distracted as he'd been, Myles failed to notice that the storm outside had increased in intensity. The wind howled through the opening caused by the fallen branch from the large oak tree out front. Rain poured through the hole, soaking the furniture - the same antique furniture that used to belong to his great-grandparents and was at least 150 years old.

Biting off a curse, Myles sprung into action. Grabbing the most priceless of the items, he rushed between the living room and the study across the hall. Several trips emptied the room of most of the furniture, but did nothing to stop the rain from pooling on the hardwood floor.

Getting on the roof in this mess would be suicidal, but he really had little choice. There was no way he could keep the rain out without risking it. The only thing that seemed to be working in his favor tonight was the lack of lightning accompanying the storm. Seeing himself lit up like a Christmas tree would really cap off his evening.

Armed with a hammer and nails, as well as the large blue tarp from the garage, he soldiered his way through the storm with the ladder. After a few false starts in the blowing rain, Myles had it steadied against the eave and started up.

Once there, he regretted his impulsiveness. A board would have been a better option for covering the hole, but wrestling it onto the roof just wasn't something he wanted to do in this wind. However, that same wind made it virtually impossible to lay out the heavy tarp over the hole. Just as he thought he got it down to nail it, a gust of wind would come along and whip it away.

It took several tries before he finally looped the rope threaded through the tarp over the chimney well. That helped to anchor it, but it still took all of his strength to weigh down one edge until he got a few nails into the tarp.

Shifting around the edge of the hole, he wobbled slightly when he got too close but recovered. Struggling with the tarp to hammer in a few nails before moving to a new section, it wasn't long before his teeth were chattering from the cold.

Having forgotten a coat in his haste, his thin oxford and khakis did little to ward off the chill from the biting rain. He tried to work as fast as he could but the water dripping into his eyes blurred his vision and the cold numbed his fingers.

Myles had made it about halfway around the hole when a horn blaring and a car door slamming throw him off balance. He didn't realize how close to the edge he was until he started falling.

Even anchored to the chimney and half nailed into the roof, the tarp did little to slow his fall. As the hardwood floor rushed up to meet him, Myles braced himself for the impact.

But it never happened.

Instead, Myles found himself a mere three feet from the ground, suspended to the ceiling by the tarp rope wrapped around his left leg. The tarp, now buckled, created a perfect 'V' channeling the rainfall into a stream cascading down one pant leg. Struggling to catch his breath, he sputtered as rain poured down his torso into his face like a waterfall.

Despite every attempt to wrench himself free, Myles only preceded in tangling himself further. The lack of sleep over the past weeks could be the only explanation for the newsflash he saw in his mind. _News at 11. FBI agent drowns in his living room while hanging from ceiling._

Shaking himself as he tried to find a position that wouldn't send water up his nose, Myles called out, "What else could happen?" Part of him was afraid of what that answer might be.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 **

When she left Chris at the hall, Hannah had a plan. The longer she sat in the back of the cab as it snaked through the streets to her destination, however, the more she began to doubt her decision. Could she really do this?

As a teen, she dreamt of the life a doctor's wife, but that changed. Part of it was that she grew up. But if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she never really loved him. Back then she didn't know what love was.

Did she now?

Hannah refused to answer that question. Fortunately, she didn't have to when the driver announced that they'd arrived. She felt for the door handle as the cab slowed and turned into the driveway.

In her mind, she could picture the layout of the yard. The well-manicured lawn. The line of rose bushes off to the side. The stepping stone sideway leading up to the brick home. She'd only been there a few times…and never inside. Would she make it past the front door?

_Only one way to know for sure,_ she thought, but steeled herself for the rejection. "Wait for me," she called over her shoulder as she pushed out.

"Meter's running, lady."

"No problem." _It's on the good doctor's dime,_ she smiled to herself. Heavy rain tracked on her cheeks, soaking her within seconds. She didn't care. She had to know what to do and this was the only way. She would push him or push him away. It was up to him.

Her white cane cracked against the pavement as she moved up the driveway and turned into the yard, searching for the stone walkway. By the time she reached the front porch, she was drenched.

Hannah ran her hand over her dark mane, hoping to ring some of the water out of it, but it was useless. She probably looked like a drowned rat at this moment, but she wasn't giving up. She'd made it this far. She wasn't going to back down now.

But when she knocked, she felt the heavy wood give. The door was ajar. The idea that Myles Leland the Third would leave his front door open set her nerves on edge. _Something's wrong._

"Myles?"

The slight creak of the door when she pushed it open was her only response, and not one that brought her any comfort. _Should I call Bobby?_ she wondered, debating on whether or not to return to the cab.

Unfamiliar house, unfamiliar situation. All her training told her to stay out, but something pulled her inside. "Myles?" She raised her voice enough that it echoed back to her from several directions, accompanied by a muffled curse.

Her cane clicked on the hardwood floor as she headed in the direction of the noise, a trail of wet footsteps in her wake. "Myles?" she called out again. Before she could hear the response, a flash of light filled her vision nearly causing her to lose her footing on the slick flooring. Stopped in her tracks, she shook her head, swaying slightly. _The doorway…I saw it!_

Hannah's breathing quickened. This hadn't happened since that night at Ruth's. Suddenly, she stiffened. She was in danger then. Could it be the same now?

There wasn't time to consider the implication. She pushed herself forward carefully, knowing she'd have to rely on her other senses if someone was lurking in the shadows.

When her cane slapped against the doorframe, she reached out. Part of her wanted to shout for joy when she felt the detailing of the molding. The same molding she'd _seen_ just seconds before. She tamped down the overwhelming emotions brewing inside her when she heard the noise again.

"Help me." Myles' voice sounded strange. She frowned, trying to place the difference but couldn't. All she knew was that he wouldn't call out for help if something wasn't wrong.

Hannah stepped through the doorway and paused, hoping to get some orientation to the room from the man inside. "Myles?"

"Hannah." Drawn in on a breath, her name seemed to float over his lips.

Part of her wanted to believe she heard more than relief in his tone, but common sense pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. "Where are you, Myles? Are you okay?"

Heat filled her cheeks as she recalled the time in the hospital she used those very words. The feel of him sliding down her body when she helped him back into bed flooded her senses.

"Do you think you could help me?"

Reality came crashing back at his tone. She stiffened, but otherwise didn't let on what was going through her mind at the moment. "What happened?"

There was a pause before he responded dryly. "Failed suicide attempt."

"What?" Eyes wide, she rushed towards him. Her cane swept the area for anything hazardous in her path. She found him without difficulty – when her cheek connected with his knee. "What the—?

"You might want to hold off on the embrace for the moment. Your aim would be off considerably." His voice came from somewhere near her hips.

"How did you…?" She knelt until she found the hard planes of his chest. Cold, wet fabric made her shiver. "You're soaked!" At last her fingers found his face. It too was drenched. "Myles, what are you doing upside-down and soaked to the skin? I…" Water splashed in her own face and she looked up, feeling the wind and rain blowing through the room.

"I told you. Failed suicide attempt. You think you could get me down and then we can discuss all the particulars?"

She shouldn't… she really shouldn't laugh. It wasn't funny. It… oh, who was she kidding? The giggle bubbled up, bursting out and doubling her over where she knelt, growing in power until she thought she'd never stop.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: I think after a year (oops) that it's about time to get Myles down and to stop Hannah's laughter. Actually, work on getting a novel to the point of being published took precedence. Hopefully, it won't be long and I'll be able to announce where you can purchase some of my original fiction and romantic suspense novels. Until then…on with the show!!**_

**Chapter 45**

Water funned down his pant leg from his ankle to his hip, but Myles no longer felt the chill of the rain. Hannah's sweet laughter warmed him in ways he had no business thinking in his current situation. Maybe it was the rush of blood to his head or maybe he was feeling the effects of the cold. Either way, he desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Oh, how he missed her!

Shaking himself mentally, Myles stopped himself just before he reached for her. Forcing his gaze away, he tried to collect his muddled thoughts. Decorum had always been one of his strongest traits regardless of the situation, but today was different. He didn't want to be the same refined New Englander he'd always portrayed. For once, he just wanted to let go.

"You okay?"

Her question startled him. He hadn't realized he'd made a noise but her laughter ceased, leaving the room eerily quiet except for the patter of rain on the roof. Powerless to stop himself, his eyes returned to her face, tracing her features as if it had been years since he'd last seen her instead of just moments.

"Myles?" She stepped forward, hands outstretched and searching. Worry replaced her previous mirth. "Myles! Say something! Are you okay?"

A strong urge to make her smile again tugged at him. Unable to fight it, he quipped, "Just hanging around."

His flippant remark had quite the opposite effect on the tall brunette. The sudden sag in her shoulders, the firm line of her mouth, and her stony countenance told him more than words could say. He'd hurt her. But he'd do anything to make it up to her.

If only Hannah would give him that chance.

"Just --" Her voice cracked with raw emotion. Gone was the confidence that he'd heard so many times while they were trapped in the rubble and on the run. She inhaled deeply, folding her white cane and stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. Only the briefest quiver of her hands belied the steadiness of her tone when she spoke again. "Just describe what we're up against here."

"Hannah –" His voice cut off in a strangled groan when she touched him. The heat of her hand through the material of his pants tortured his already fragile libido and he didn't know how much more he could handle. Her hands never stopped moving along his legs as she tested the rope at various places.

"Don't worry, Myles." His nails bit into his palms as he struggled to keep from reaching for her while her hands feathered their way up his thighs. "As soon as I get you down, I'll be out of your hair."

_Out of your hair._ Her words echoed through the fog in his head until he finally comprehended the meaning. _NO!_ He wouldn't lose her again. He couldn't.

"Hannah?" He reached for her, but she twisted out of his grasp.

"The rope seems to be tangled higher up than I can reach." She seemed to be totally ignoring him, concentrating only on the task at hand. Her feathering touch made him glad she couldn't see, because her face hovered mere inches from his belt buckle and the distinct evidence of what she was doing to him.

Dear Lord, the woman would be the death of him.

# # #

_Dear God, give me strength_. Hannah prayed, and proceeded to test that willpower as she ran her hands across the sinewy muscles of his thighs. She never before praised her inability to see, but she did at this moment while she tried not to think of the fact her nose was just inches from his fly. Being able to see would have only made it worse.

"The rope's too tight." She groaned inwardly, hoping her voice didn't sound as husky to him as it did to her. "Maybe if I get a chair you can use it to get enough leverage to loosen it up."

"Not enough to free my leg."

Hannah stepped back, her hands going to her hips. "I see," she mumbled, looking upward as if she really could see the problem before her. "Well, I could call the fire department, but I figured you wouldn't want this getting back to the guys, and of course, Webber would just love to witness this."

Her mention of Myles' neighbor and nemesis had the desired effect. "No! No, Webber." His quick response would have been almost comical if not for the situation. "There's a chair in the hall beside the buffet."

"Great." Turning to hide her triumphant smile, she snatched the cane out of her pocket and flipped it open with a flick of her wrist. "How about a sharp knife?" she questioned on the way to the door.

"Knife?"

"You know, a tool, usually with a sharp blade and a handle, used for cutting, slicing. Some people even use it to spread butter or jam on bread." She was trying to keep things lighthearted to keep her mind off of the man across the room. The man who held her heart in his hands and didn't even know it.

"I know what a knife is, Hannah. Why do you need one?"

"Like you said." She managed a flippant reply, turning at the door. With one hand on the solid doorframe, she felt a little steadier. "You won't be able to get enough leverage to free yourself but it should be enough to loosen the rope enough to where I can cut you down."

"Oh."

Hannah waited for him to continue but was met with only silence. "So?"

"So what?"

She shook her head. This man was more exasperating than she remembered. "Where can I find a sharp knife to cut the rope?"

"In the utility drawer?"

She ran her fingers through her wet hair wanting to laugh. "And where's that?"

"In the kitchen." Panic set in when she realized he wasn't being purposefully obstinate. His words had begun to slur from the cold and perhaps even his upside-down posture.

"Myles, work with me here." Her voice as assertive as she could make it under the circumstances, she beseeched him. "I need you to be my eyes, Myles. Do you hear me?" She pounded her cane against the hardwood floor hoping the sudden noise would get his attention. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Down the hallway to the left through the swinging doors."

Good, that was definitive enough. "Now where's the utility drawer?"

"In the kitchen."

He really could be cute semi-conscious. Her heart squeezed again and she tried to shake it off. "Myles, darling. Where in the kitchen is the utility drawer?"

"Beside the stove."

"Good. I'll be right back," she told him, hoping it would be that simple.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

When Hannah disappeared through the doorway, Myles closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. The woman screwed with more than just his sanity. No other person had this effect on him. He couldn't even think straight half the time in the months she wasn't around. To have her in the same room made it impossible.

No. The cold rain seeped into his bones and clouded his thinking. A far more logical explanation for the effect she had on him. Logical, yes, but nowhere near the truth if he was honest with himself.

For now, he wouldn't dwell on it. He couldn't. He needed her to help him get down, and then he was sure she'd be gone again. Why would anyone want to stay with him?

Myles barely registered she'd called his name for the third time before realizing he needed to answer. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

She couldn't have been gone more than a few seconds by his calculations, and he wondered what happened. Opening his eyes, he expected to see her empty handed, having failed at this simple task for a sighted person.

But she wasn't defeated. One white knuckled fist gripped the butt-end of a sharp kitchen knife while the other tilted a straight-back wooden chair at an angle to use as a makeshift cane as she shuffled towards him.

"Nothing's wrong." By the snap in her voice and the scowl on her face something had upset her for sure. But she wasn't going to tell him. "This is a team effort here, Leland. We both have to do our part for this to work."

Myles frowned as he watched her stiff movements while she positioned the chair beneath him. Already as wet as he was, he really didn't pay much attention to the moisture on her face until she came around in front of him. She tried to shield her face from his gaze, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw her red-rimmed eyes that had little to do with the cold rain washing over them.

Had she shed tears for him?

Hannah knew the harsh realities of life. Finding him in his current situation wouldn't have caused tears. Her original reaction earlier proved that. Still something had made her cry and he couldn't figure out why.

No one had ever cared for him like she had while they were trapped and in hiding. No one he knew would – except for maybe Sue. But Sue was different. She saw no wrong in anybody.

But it wasn't as if he and Hannah hit it off from the beginning. She'd experienced life's ups and downs herself, but Myles couldn't see past her youth and country girl ways. He'd caused her more heartache than any person deserved in their lifetime.

His chest tightened. His heart ached for her. He longed to hold her and assure her that everything would be all right.

But he couldn't.

After a month of fighting and ignoring her, he didn't have the right to be in her life. He'd do what he could to help her now, and then let her walk out of his life forever.

"What's my part?" His mouth felt dry despite all the water around him. "What do I need to do?"

His breath caught in his throat when she stopped fidgeting with the chair and turn towards him. Just like they had when she found him in that basement so many months ago, their gazes met even though this time he knew she couldn't see him. Instead of the pain and fear he saw before, her eyes shone with an anguish unexplainable to him. What had happened to bring her here tonight?.

Several moments passed before she responded. "When I tell you, push as hard as you can against the seat of this chair." She rocked the back of the chair with her hand. "It feels sturdy, so it should hold you up."

Myles almost laughed at the uncertainty in her voice. For the hefty sum he paid to the contractor who took down his grandparents' old barn, the handcrafted oak chair should be quite sturdy. His fingers traced the slight imperfections in the otherwise smooth wood surface of the chair. It may have cost him a lot, but he was more proud of the heritage it represented than the expense.

Hannah's slender body pressing up against his when she hoisted herself up on the side rungs of the chair jolted him out of his reverie. "What are you doing?" Surely she wasn't going to teeter there with a knife in her hand.

Without thinking he reached out to steady her when she wavered precariously to one side. A heat rushed through him when he felt her thigh muscles clench while she fought for balance. Her fingers brushed his cold skin where his shirt had come loose from his waistband, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He could barely breathe let alone think when she called out for him to push.

His normal exercise routine included push-ups, but his near-exhaustion and the awkward position compounded the difficulty of this one and he felt it in muscles he didn't know he had. He tried to distract himself from the discomfort rapidly growing into all-out pain, but his thoughts centered on the woman perched next to him. And the more he thought about her, the words she spoke finally set in and he frowned as his logic began to work again.

"Starr?"

"Not now, Leland!" He heard the strain in her voice as she struggled with the rope. The sound of her voice and the pressure of her body against his almost made him forget his question but the importance of it refused to let it stay buried long.

"But Hannah..." He didn't want to cause any more problems, but his foggy mind couldn't process all the questions floating through it fast enough. How would she untangle the rope from his legs? If she got one leg loose before the other, could he maintain his balance and not knock her to the floor? It all became a jumble and he just blurted out the next one that popped up. "Who's going to catch me when you cut –?"

The rest went unasked when he began a sudden freefall through the air. Gravity pulled his feet towards the floor despite his efforts to the contrary. His weak attempts to change course failed, and he didn't have time to call out a warning before he tumbled off the chair, taking Hannah with him.

He barely heard her startled yelp over the crash of the bodies hitting the floor. The knife skittered off in one direction while the chair toppled in the other. It all seemed slow motion until Myles found himself freed and planted squarely on top of his rescuer.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Hannah couldn't believe she stood perched on the edge of a chair attempting to cut a man down from a rope tangle she couldn't even see. But when you love that man with your whole heart, you'd do anything for him. Even if it meant embarrassing yourself in the process and she was likely to do just that.

She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she had to get him down. The only alternative would be to call someone, and she wouldn't put Myles through the humiliation of someone else seeing him this way if she could prevent it. She had to try.

"Starr?"

Biting back a groan, she considered not responding. Why did he insist on calling her by her last name in times like this? Myles knew her first name; he'd even used it a few times. But when she needed him to be quiet or to be helpful, he always reverted back to this formal way of addressing her – as if they were nothing more than co-workers.

Silly! They are nothing more than co-workers. Well, ex-coworkers now since Hannah had come to accept she'd never return to the Bureau in her previous capacity. Still she had thought they'd shared something more in their time buried alive and on the run. Just the memory of his kisses heated her blood to cosmic levels. But she couldn't let herself be distracted.

"Not now, Leland." Her voice sounded particularly harsh, but she couldn't let the emotions assaulting her body from the contact with his get the better of her. She'd already given in to tears in the kitchen and couldn't explain why. Oh, his listlessness when she'd left him to search for the knife and chair had her worried, but she'd been in worse situations with her partners before.

Then the truth had hit her with the force of a runaway train. Myles Leland the Third wasn't just a partner to her anymore. He'd become so much more. This was love she was feeling. The wild out-of-control kind of love she thought only existed in books and on screen. IShe was in love with Myles./I

Nothing else explained the way she responded to him whenever he touched her. Nothing else explained the volatile combustion between them whenever they were in the same room. Nothing else explained the deep desire she felt to come here tonight of all nights. And nothing else scared her so much she thought she'd hurl.

But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. They were from different worlds. Loving him would only bring her pain. Terrible, heart-wrenching pain.

She took a deep breath as tears threatened again. It was too late. She had no choice. She was deeply in love and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Starr?"

She forced her errant thoughts from her mind when he spoke. Part of her wished he'd just stay quiet until she got him down, but the other part knew Myles wouldn't if he felt he had something to say. Regardless of how relevant it really was.

"But Hannah…who's going to catch me when you cut –?"

When her knife broke through the rope, she wanted to shout in triumph, but her cry of victory quickly turned into a yelp of surprise. One second she was falling; the next she couldn't breathe. Her ears rang from her head's impact with the floor as she fought to draw air into her burning lungs. What happened?

Not being able to see made the disorientation worse. She was sure she'd cut through the rope. They should have been celebrating. Then Myles' unfinished question penetrated the haze around her mind.

She couldn't believe her stupidity. She had been in such a hurry to get him down that she hadn't thought her rescue attempt through. She could have seriously hurt them both.

Remembering his injuries that he was still recovering from the last time she saw him, she wondered if she might have hurt him with her actions. Tears of worry mixed with those of pain by the time she sucked life-giving oxygen into her lungs. It took several gasps before her head cleared. Her thigh hurt where his elbow bruised her flesh in their fall. The rapid beating of her heart pumped relentlessly, mocking her with her own mortality.

"Please say something Hannah." His own breath came in short bursts, his muscles hard and tense as he held her to his chest. Desperation etched every syllable of his words. "Please tell me you're okay."

Hannah nuzzled her cheek against the hard fingers that trailed lightly along her hairline. The smell of spicy after-shave and booze assaulted her nostrils as she lifted her hand to his face. His cheek felt raspy under her fingertips bearing evidence of a rather scruffy beard reminding her of their stolen kisses at the hospital and at Ruth's. A tremor of instant reaction jolted her and she swallowed hard.

"Guess the catching was my part too."

A strangle sound, a cross between a laugh and a snort, escaped his throat before he pushed her face into the hallow of his throat and pulled her close. "Guess so."

She huddled close to him as his body fitted around hers protectively. He held her tightly, his fingers moving restlessly up and down her back. She clung to him, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder as she reveled at being in his arms again.

Several moments passed while she allowed him to cradle her quaking body in his arms. The December rain held a distinct chill causing her to shiver violently, but it wasn't her tremors that worried her. The lack of Myles' own trembling sent up warning flags as he'd been in the frosty rain much longer than she had.

Pulling back, Hannah was relieved when his arms loosened but didn't drop from around her. "You're not shivering," she frowned up at him, wishing she could see his face.

"I believe you're shivering enough for the both of us." His voice was light but she picked up a hint of sluggishness that didn't belong.

"I'm serious, Leland." She tried to sound stern, but her tone lost much of its impact when his hand slid down her back to caress the curve of her hip. His hand lingered, pressing into her side and she could feel the strength in those long fingers. "Y-You could have hypothermia. I should call for an ambulance."

"I'm fine," Myles insisted, his lips brushing her temple. "Nothing a hot shower wouldn't cure."

His fingers teased her flesh making it hard to think. "I don't know—"

"No ambulance, Starr." His arms tensed around her. "It's bad enough I'm going to have to call someone about patching the roof."

"Well, you're not getting back up there while I'm here."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared."

Her breath caught in her throat. She cared more than he'll ever know. In spite of her obvious anxiety, she had enough spunk to glare in his general direction. "Don't try to change the subject, Leland. I have no qualms about calling Bobby and Jack for backup."

His audible groan confirmed her threat had the intended impact. "Please not koala boy."

Hannah almost laughed at the pathetic whimper in his voice. Despite his complaints about the Aussie, she knew the coworkers thought of each other like brothers. Even though neither of them would ever admit it aloud.

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked, leaving the decision to him. Distracted by the lazy circles his fingers drew on her back, Hannah barely noticed the cold anymore as his touch warmed her instead.

"Perhaps we should find some dry cloths and get warmed up." His lips just inches from her ear sent shivers down her spine that had little to do with the cold. His voice sent images of just what she'd like to do to warm up through her mind.

She didn't even question when he nudged her to her feet. Just as long as he kept his arms around her.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

When Myles bought the house, he'd been disappointed in the size of the master bathroom. He planned renovations to enlarge it by taking over part of the room next door, but he'd never gotten around to it. Now with Hannah there, the room felt like the Taj Mahal.

Stopping only briefly in his room for dry clothes for both of them, he'd kept her tucked to his side. But as soon as they entered the bathroom, she twisted out of his reach with orders for him to sit.

"Where's your towels?" Already moving away, she left him feeling instantly lonely and more than a little confused.

Missing her warmth, he moved to step around her. "I'll get them." But her arm swung out to stop him before he made more than a few steps.

"Stay!"

His eyes widened at the sharpness in her tone. Oh, she'd snapped at him before, but he never remembered her being this assertive. Not even when they were trapped under all that rubble and he had to rely on her for their survival. She deferred to him as the lead agent for direction during their attempts at rescue.

Today, there was something different about her. He should have noticed it earlier but he was just now getting his equilibrium back from being upside down for so long and took a moment to really look at her.

Though wet, her long brown hair hung almost to her waist now. The bangs she used to wear so delicately fanned across her forehead were now held back by a barrette. The dark bruise that masked her face like a raccoon when he'd last seen her had long since disappeared. Her smooth cheeks showed nary a blemish from the many shards of glass and debris that had torn at her skin. She was perfect. Better than even his dreams remembered her.

But she wasn't a dream. She was real, and definitely different than she was before. If only he could figure out what it was.

"Where?" she repeated, and then after a brief pause and a cheeky smile added, "and don't point. It's rude."

When he realized that was exactly what he was about to do, Myles clamped his arms to his side. _Idiot, she can't see you point, _he reminded himself, and then shaking his head, replied, "Bottom cabinet to your left."

Leaning against the wall next to the door, he watched her dig in the cabinet he'd indicated. A myriad of emotions -- most predominantly longing -- filled his soul. The old saying 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' sure fit this situation.

"You sure you want a shower?" Two fluffy blue towels under one arm and the other outstretched, Hannah made her way around the room. Her fingers brushed across the shower door and down the handle before moving to the long oak towel rod on the wall between the shower and the sink and finally to the granite countertop of the vanity. "A warm soak in the tub might do you good."

Instead, flashes of Hannah in the tub assaulted his mind at her suggestion and he found himself growing warmer than any soak could manage. He forced himself to look away, unable to keep his thoughts in order when his gaze just wanted to dance over the soft curves of her wet slacks.

He drew in a shaky breath and barely managed to growl, "Leland men do not soak in the tub."

"You sure, Harvard?" A teasing lilt in her voice had him turning back. "I'd have figured with an old fashioned claw foot like this, you'd be a bubble bath on Sunday's kind of guy."

Claw foot? Even with the lack of sleep and the booze he'd been downing nightly in order to drown the memories of her, he couldn't stop the investigator in him from coming out. _How did she know it was a claw foot tub?_ It wasn't as if the houses in this neighborhood were old enough that claw foot tubs were standard.

Only then did her actions penetrate his thoughts.

Her delicate hands trailed across the edge of the tub like a mother caressing her newborn baby. She'd done the same with the shower and sink earlier. Occasionally she'd move her hands together, spanning her fingers apart as if she was measuring the distance.

He watched in amazement as she did the same thing with her feet, positioning them next to one of the fixtures in the bathroom and then stepping away. Almost as if she was creating a mental map of the room, acclimating herself to the things in it until she moved around like she did it every day.

When she opened the shower door and leaned inside and another rather naughty image flashed into his mind, Myles suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on him. "Uh, you should shower first," he offered, backing toward the door. "I can wait in the bedroom." Truth was he could use the guest room, but he didn't want to be that far from her, despite what she did to his libido. He wouldn't risk losing his chance with her again.

"No!"

Myles stopped abruptly in his retreat and watched her approach. He reached out and cupped her soft cheek in his hand, his breath catching when Hannah turned her lips into his palm. He vowed then never to let her go again.

"You were in the rain much longer than I was," she told him, her voice filled with concern. "You should go first."

He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him as her fingers trailed down his chest opening the buttons of his oxford shirt. Where her fingertips accidentally touched his skin, she left a trail of fire straight to his center. Unable to control himself, he tugged her into his arms and brushed his lips across her brow.

A small yelp of surprise was her only response before her hands slid around his waist and she allowed him to pull her closer. She tilted her face up to him and everything else around them faded away.

"How about a compromise?" he asked against her lips before he claimed them.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Change your mind about the bath?" Hannah's voice carried a lot more bravado than she felt. Her lips still tingled from his touch and the tremors she felt had more to do with the kiss she'd just received than the cold rain, but she couldn't tell him that. Not yet.

"Don't tease me, Starr." His rich baritone held a touch of warning but hinted at something more. His strong arms tightened around her waist, molding her to him while her hands slid up to his collar. Her fingers twisted into his hair at the nape of his neck.

She never felt more alive than she did right now. "Don't call me Starr," she whispered, lifting her face to his. Part of her wanted to beg him to kiss her again, but another part worried if he did, she'd never find the strength to make him stop.

Hannah didn't have to make the choice.

His mouth came crashing down on hers. She yelped in surprise only to have that cry swallowed by his own moan of pleasure. His large hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers curling into her hair to hold her captive. His other hand pressed against the small of her back, holding her close.

With one smooth movement, he spun and pressed her against the steamy shower wall. The warm water jolted her chilled body and she stiffened against him for a moment, but didn't stop responding to his kiss.

They stood close together oblivious to the blessedly hot water cascading over them warming them from the outside as something else heated them from inside. Her rapturous moans echoed with his groans of pleasure until she finally had to break away, letting her head fall back. His head lowered, nestling against the soft hollow of her throat. She could feel her pulse pounding close to his lips and the need to have him kiss her there was powerful.

He caressed her under the steaming waterfall, and she felt them both shudder with a shared embrace that went far beyond the reasons they'd stepped into the bathroom in the first place. "You all right, sweetheart?"

She smiled slyly when she heard the huskiness in his voice against her skin. "I'm better than fine." Her own voice was as throaty as his. "But I'm just not sure…"

His mind was telling him the same thing, but it wasn't much against the punitive, glorious, and utterly consuming sensations of their bodies moving together under the warm spray. The sinuous curves of Hannah's body under his hands only added another layer of excitement.

"If we're going to stop," Myles groaned, grabbing at the last shreds of sanity, "we'd better do it soon."

"I know." Her words came out on a long breath, made shaky with desire. "But if we stop – I think – I might go crazy."

He knew exactly what she meant. The force pounding through them demanded to be satisfied – refused to be denied. And when Hannah turned in his grasp, Myles couldn't have denied it if he'd wanted to. It was his turn to gasp out a wordless plea as her hands outlined the contours of his chest through his shirt.

The moment drew itself out until slowly Myles forced reality back. Capturing her hands in his, he longed to pull her back into his arms. As his breathing gradually returned to normal, he realized something was wrong.

Her face was hidden against his shoulder to where he couldn't see her expression. In fact, her hands covered her oval face and when he saw her shoulders shaking in spite of her obvious efforts to hold them still, he realized to his astonishment that she was crying.

"Hannah?" He spoke cautiously, still too caught up in his own skyrocketing feelings to be able to guess what was going on. "Hannah, darling, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. Myles saw the knuckles on her hands whiten as she balled them into fists and realized just how tensely she was holding herself. He hauled in a deep breath and felt doubt replacing any passion that had been filling his whole body just moments ago.

With one arm still around Hannah, he reached out and jerked the shower control to Off. The thick pile of towels shed set out was still within reach, and he slid the door open, grabbing one of them. He wrapped her quivering form and saw her nod slightly, as though she appreciated the gesture. Her dark hair was slicked back from her face, and as she lowered her hands to hold the towel around her, he saw that her eyes looked very wide, and achingly vulnerable.

It obviously had something to do with him. And their actions in the shower had triggered it, for some reason he didn't understand. All of the sudden he was both desperate and terrified to find out what was wrong.

"Will you tell me about it, darling?" His voice was low, but it sounded loud in the stillness of the steam-filled room.

Hannah nodded, but added huskily, "Just…give me a few minutes, all right?"

It was Myles' turn to nod. He scooped up a towel for himself and, wet clothes and all, headed towards the bedroom. At the door, he stopped. "There's a robe on the back of the door you can use while your clothes dry."

She didn't respond, but he didn't expect her too. Closing the door behind him to give her some privacy, he caught himself grumbling aloud as he stripped off his own wet clothes.

"I should have known better," he told himself, pulling on a dry pair of jeans. "I shouldn't have let any of this happen in the first place."

Something inside him was answering back, though reminding him that just a few minutes ago he'd been reveling in the certainty that he and Hannah were made to be together. Their undeniable passion for each other seemed to prove it. Then why was Hannah reacting like this?

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. He was on the verge of charging back into the bathroom and demanding some answers when Hannah finally emerged. Her hair was combed back and there was a slightly steadier, but more determined look on her face.

However, Myles wasn't exactly reassured.


End file.
